Redemption Story
by Ravenwolf10
Summary: Set after "Callisto" when she and her men were sent to prison. In this story Callisto's life never has immortality, godhood or a demon/angel. It's simply a mortal woman who faces life and it's turmoil, and changes.
1. Chapter 1

_**GENERAL**__** COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER: Xena: Warrior Princess, Callisto, Joxer and all other characters who have appeared in the syndicated series Xena: Warrior Princess, together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices. NOTE: All works remain the © copyright of the original author. These may not be republished without the author's consent.**_

**REDEMPTION STORY**

**CHAPTER 1**

The stone floor of the cell felt cool to her fever riddled body, however the pleasantness went un-noticed, because of the pain. Her head throbbed as a trickle of blood ran down her face. The pain in her head was no match for the intense burning pain she felt between her legs. The pigs had, had their way with her once again. This time it was 6 of them, taking turns. Brutalizing her with every thrust. Blood mixed with their seed clung to her legs.

In the beginning, she fought them, then she was able to tune out the beatings and the rape. But as time went on, enduring the same thing day after day, sometimes multiple times a day she gave in to the torture. She would scream even though she knew there would be no answer. No one would come to free her from the agony. No one... Now she just lay there. Beaten. Dying.

Sure there were those who did hear her cries and wanted to help but couldn't. Her men, Theodoras, and the other lost souls who had blindly followed their "Warrior Queen."

Yeah, followed her alright, right to their doom, just like her. At least they were spared the "honor" of being the only female prisoner in this hell hole. She tried to make sense of it all. How did she end up here? Why was her life going to end as a broken, half starved, shell. Who was to blame? Xena? Herself? Fate? Maybe a little of each played their own role in this disaster that was Callisto.

For most of her life she had been consumed with hate and revenge for what Xena had done to her family. After awhile the hate turned to madness. Now? Now it was just numbness. Numbness and death. A breathing death. That's all that was left, just the breath and slow heartbeat. Her goal was for it all to finally stop, no more breath, no more heartbeat. No more pain.

She closed her eyes, hoping death or at the very least sleep, would overtake her. They would be back soon. They always came back for more. The head guard would often tease her with food before he took his turn. Then laugh and take it away after he was finished. She couldn't remember when she ate last. Three days? Four? Then it was only a piece of moldy bread and a taste of dirty water from a puddle on the floor.

Yes, if only death would touch her. Then no more pain. No more...


	2. Chapter 2

_**GENERAL**__** COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER: Xena: Warrior Princess, Callisto, Joxer and all other characters who have appeared in the syndicated series Xena: Warrior Princess, together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices. NOTE: All works remain the © copyright of the original author. These may not be republished without the author's consent.**_

**REDEMPTION STORY**

**CHAPTER 2**

Theodoras listened as the guards went from cell to cell bringing the nights meal. As he tried to calm his heart that was pounding in his chest, he played everything over in his mind. Soon if all went according to plan, he would be out of this cage that had been his home for the last 6 months. And soon he would be able to get her out and to safety. That is IF it wasn't too late. The last time the guards had gone into her cell, all he could hear were their grunts and laughter as they violated her. She uttered no sounds at all.

Her cries and screams had been slowly dying down to mere whimpers the last couple of days. Today however was nothing at all. "Please, by the Gods, let her still be alive!" he begged to himself.

As he thought about how he and the others had heard her pleading for help, her screams piercing the stagnant air every day. And how she would cry softly after the brutes left her cell, his blood boiled with rage. He would make sure they all paid for what they had done to her. His Queen. His Callisto.

The cell door beside him clanged shut. Shaking him from his thoughts. This was it! He waited with the small piece of chain in his hand, hidden behind his back. The new guard was the one bringing the food tonight. Perfect, for he was young and inexperienced. He would be careless and an easy target.

The young guard stuck the key into the door letting himself in. As he walked toward the corner of the cell to set the plate on the bench, Theodoras made his move. Grabbing the guard around the neck with the chain, he twisted it until the life was choked out of his victim. Reaching down, grabbing the keys and relieving the dead guard of his dagger, he quickly opened the door and started releasing the rest of the men.

Callisto's cell was on the end of the row. He ran as quickly as he could and with shaky hands opened the door. What he saw stopped him cold in his tracks. There on the floor in the corner, bound by chains on her legs and arms was a pale, emaciated woman who only bore a faint resemblance to the beautiful blonde warrior he last saw when they were brought here. Her body was naked, save for a piece of filthy cloth around her and her hair was matted with dirt and blood.

Her eyes looked right through him, soul-less faded, brown orbs. Not the bright, fire filled eyes he knew. These were the eyes of one who had given up. No will to live was left there.

He made his way to her, not knowing if she even acknowledged he was there. "Callisto?" She made no response. He knelt beside her and took her face in his hands, caressing her cheek. Her skin felt so cold. The rage inside him was joined by sadness and pain. He pulled her to him and rocked her as tears ran down his face. His Queen, his beautiful Warrior Queen. They would pay, oh yes, they would suffer pain like they have never imagined!

The men would have taken out most of the guards by now and have the boat ready for their escape. He set to work breaking the chains. Then picking her up and cradling her to his chest he hurried out of the cell and down the hall to the main gate, and freedom. As planned, the men had left him a sword by the door. A smile crossed his lips as he past several dead guards. The bastards! May they rot where they lay!

Just as he was nearing the gate, the head guard jumped him from behind. Struggling to maintain his footing and not drop Callisto, he turned quickly, hoisting her over his shoulder and before the guard knew what hit him, Theodoras drove his sword all the way through him and gave it a hard twist. The guard fell with a thud, blood pouring from his wound. Quickly he ran for the boat.


	3. Chapter 3

_**GENERAL**__** COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER: Xena: Warrior Princess, Callisto, Joxer and all other characters who have appeared in the syndicated series Xena: Warrior Princess, together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices. NOTE: All works remain the © copyright of the original author. These may not be republished without the author's consent.**_

**REDEMPTION STORY**

**CHAPTER 3**

The small boat rocked along in the darkness; carrying its eight passengers. Silence was all around, except for the occasional slapping of the water against the wooden sides of the boat. The men all sat looking at the frail woman that lay at their feet. No one said a word, but their eyes spoke volumes. Finally, Gagnar, the youngest, of them, said,

"Why?" "Why, did they have to do this to her?"

Another of the men then replied, "And they called us animals. Damn their souls, damn them all!"

Theodoras looked up at them and said, "Let's not forget why we were there. We have all done many heinous things ourselves!"

Gagnar, angrily replied, "Yes, we are guilty of many things, but we never tortured our victims like this! Clean kills, all of them! And we spared many, too!"

Callisto listened as they argued amongst themselves. But none of them were free of quilt. Hate had consumed her and driven her mad. These men had their own demons that had led them to joining her in her bloodlust. Finally she spoke, "Stop it!"

Instant silence, as they all looked at her.

"Callisto!" Theodoras said as he knelt beside her, helping her to sit up.

She looked around her as she struggled to sit up. The chill in the night air causing her to shiver as Theodoras pulled the canvas she was lying on around her to shield her from the cold. She said, "we need to find shelter, instead of arguing."

Theodoras, smiled at her and said, "Thank the Gods, you are alright." Callisto could see the pity in all their eyes as she looked from one to the other of her men. She pulled the canvas tighter around her, and leaned back, letting the weakness she felt and the rocking of the boat lull her back to sleep.

After a while, her eyes opened at the feel of someone gently shaking her. Theodoras stood over her and said,

"We've reached the beach. There is a village up ahead. We can find shelter and a healer there. Let's go."

She gave no protest as he reached down and picked her up. She knew there was no way she could walk on her own right now. She was just too weak.

Theodoras had sent two of the men ahead to find somewhere suitable for hiding from the soldiers who would be coming after them.

Soon he saw them running back toward them. "The village is too big. It will be crawling with soldiers looking for us by morning. There are some caverns ahead, and Gagnar found an old woman on the edge of town who is a healer. They are waiting for us in the caves."

Theodoras wasted no time hurrying towards their hideout. He had to get Callisto to the healer. He could feel the heat from her fevered body and feel her shivering as he held her. He knew she was too sick and battered to be out of danger yet.

As soon as he entered the cave, the old woman gestured for him to lie Callisto down on a bed of blankets she had made. She immediately started looking at her wounds and condition.

"She's nearly starved! When was the last time this poor child had anything to eat?"

"I don't know. She was kept separate from the rest of us, and tortured." Theodoras said.

"Yes, I can see that she has endured horrible things. Whoever did this were monsters!" She is very weak. First we must get her fever down, and then get some food into her. I will attend to her wounds and get her cleaned up. Find me some water and clean rags." "And build a fire! We must get her warm."

Theodoras and the others set to gathering water and firewood, and rags as the old woman had instructed.

"Thank you" he said looking at the healer. "I am Theodoras, by the way."

The old woman nodded and smiled. "I am Octavia, and don't worry. She will be ok" She could tell by the way the burly man looked at the blonde woman that he cared deeply for her.

Callisto looked up at the woman who tended her and faintly smiled. "Thank you." She said.

"That's alright my dear. You just rest and we'll have you better soon." Octavia said.

She felt strange at the idea of someone helping her. Faint memories of her Mother crept into her mind. She soon drifted back to sleep with the odd feeling of calm overtaking her. Calm? She hadn't felt that since before her family was killed.

Theodoras stood watch outside the cave. By morning their escape would be known and soldiers would be on the move. All of them needed to be ready for whatever tomorrow would bring. At least he had his Warrior Queen safe for now and getting the medical help she needed. He would die before he let those bastards get their hands on her again.


	4. Chapter 4

_**GENERAL**__** COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER: Xena: Warrior Princess, Callisto, Joxer and all other characters who have appeared in the syndicated series Xena: Warrior Princess, together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices. NOTE: All works remain the © copyright of the original author. These may not be republished without the author's consent.**_

**REDEMPTION STORY**

**CHAPTER 4**

Five days came and went with no encounters with the soldiers. They were combing the villages nearby, but had not discovered the caverns yet. Callisto, thanks to Octavia's superior care was improving day by day. Her color was returning and her fever was long gone. She was eating some, though being deprived of food for so long had made it difficult. She still had some problems keeping her meals down. Her wounds were healing and she was stronger. Her body was mending but it was as though her soul was gone.

When she was finally strong enough to walk, she would go outside and sit in the sand just staring blankly out at the sea. As though she was searching for something that was not there. Theodoras was worried about her. Where was that fire? Would he ever see it again? This woman was not his Callisto. She was not the wild, exciting warrior that had enticed him into her army.

As he watched her, he remembered when he had first seen her. He'd been down on his luck and running from demons from his past. Life for him seemed to consist of whatever meal and things he could steal. Then one day an army of warriors came riding into the village he was in. They rode through like the fires of Hades. Plundering, and striking down any who got in their way. Suddenly a loud war cry pierced the air and up rode the most beautiful, fierce creature he'd ever seen. Blonde hair whipping around wildly as she struck down man after man who'd tried to stop her. She was magnificent! He was so intrigued by her that he decided to follow them when they rode out of town. He stayed far enough behind to not be seen, for he knew that this was a very dangerous group. It was that danger that excited him.

After a couple of days, he awoke to find two of her men standing over him pointing their swords at his heart. He froze and waited for the death blow. It never came; instead, she stepped from behind the men and stared at him with cold dark eyes.

"Well, it seems we have a tag along. Who are you and why are you following us?" She demanded.

"I wish to join your army!" He blurted out.

"Hahaha! YOOUU wish to join my army?" "Ok then prove yourself to me."

She pulled her sword and told one of her men to give Theodoras his.

"Ok, let's see what you've got"

With that she struck at him. He instantly blocked her. They parried for a few minutes each trying to get a chance to strike at the other. They fought until both were starting to tire. She finally put her sword back into its sheath and looked at him with a menacing smile.

"Well….you'll do. Come to my camp in one hour and don't be late or I will have to kill you." She walked back to her horse and rode off.

It was that day that he became one of her warriors. After some time he started to climb up the ranks and soon became her lieutenant. And along with that position the privilege of being the man to pleasure her when her need became too great. Those rare nights of passion with her were what made him realize that he truly loved her. He knew those feelings were not returned. Callisto was too lost to her hate and madness to want or understand love. To her he was just a distraction, a means to satisfy her lust.

Callisto had been sitting on the beach for some time, when she heard footsteps behind her. She instinctually jumped up and turned ready for a fight. Still somewhat dizzy and weak, she staggered and nearly fell. Theodoras quickly caught her before she hit the ground.

"Hey, it's just me. You need to come back to the cavern. It will be dark soon. The soldiers are still around and it will be cold too."

"You're right. I guess I forgot the time." She said.

Allowing Theodoras to guide her they headed back to the cave, where Octavia was waiting with a nice meal of roast pig one of the men had killed that morning.

"Here my dear, sit and eat. The more you eat the sooner you will be good as new!" Callisto forced a small smile at the older woman and thanked her. The meat looked so good, but she still could not make herself eat much. She just could not shake the sick feeling. Something was still not right. She could feel it deep inside her gut. Just how bad was the damage those guards had done to her, she didn't know. Sometimes it felt as though her insides were turning over in knots.

She managed, with Octavia's coaxing to get some of the pork and a few mouthfuls of the wild greens down. She sat by the fire watching the flames dance around. Most of the men and Octavia had already gone to sleep.

Callisto soon became drowsy and was about to lie down for the night, when she heard rustling outside. She picked up a dagger and started toward the cave entrance, when Theodoras and Gagnar stopped her.

"Wait! Stay here; we will go check it out." Gagnar said.

"I'm alright, I can check myself! Now move out of my way!" she said.

"No!" Theodoras said sternly. "You are still not ready to fight. Please. Go back and wait."

Reluctantly, she walked back to the fire. By then the other men were up gathering their weapons and preparing to follow Theodoras outside. Gagnar came back in and sat down next to Callisto.

"Theodoras send you back to babysit?" She said with an annoyed tone.

"He just wants to keep you safe, that's all."

He looked at her and could see the frustration she felt at not being able to fight with her men.

An hour had passed and Theodoras and the men had not returned. The night was still, and there had been no sounds of battle, so she knew they had probably moved down the beach looking for whatever or whoever had made the rustling noise earlier. Gagnar was starting to get restless, so she told him to go check on the others. He looked at her with doubt, and she said,

"Don't worry! I'm not going anywhere. Now go, make sure the others are alright."

With that..Gagnar hurried out to look for Theodoras.


	5. Chapter 5

_**GENERAL**__** COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER: Xena: Warrior Princess, Callisto, Joxer and all other characters who have appeared in the syndicated series Xena: Warrior Princess, together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices. NOTE: All works remain the © copyright of the original author. These may not be republished without the author's consent.**_

**REDEMPTION STORY**

**CHAPTER 5**

Callisto paced up and down. Where were they?

"Ok, that's it. I'm going to look for them." She said.

Octavia, who had woke up earlier, said, "No child! Give them time. They will return."

"I can't wait, Octavia. You don't understand what it's like to be hunted. Stay here. Do you understand?

The old woman sighed, knowing she would not talk the girl out of it. "Very well" But watch yourself; you're not completely healed yet!"

"I will."

Callisto looked around and found a sword that was lying near the fire. Gagnar must have left it. The young fool. Hopefully he had his dagger with him.

Just as she was about to walk out of the cave, Octavia, yelled, "Look out!"

Callisto looked up just in time to see three soldiers running towards her. This was it. The test of how well she really was!

There was no backing down; the soldiers were on her in an instant. She swung the sword around striking one of them in the gut. The other two lunged at her and slashed at her with such force; it was all she could do to stay on her feet. The wounded soldier was now back on his feet and caught her unaware as he swept his foot out tripping her. Callisto looked up just as the other soldier was about to run his sword through her. She closed her eyes and reached down deep and summoned as much strength as she could. She jumped up and did a spinning kick on him, knocking the sword from his hands. In an instant she drove her sword through him. The second of the three, was coming towards her now. She spun around plunging the sword into him as well. Seeing this the wounded one then ran out of the cave.

It had all happened so quickly. Callisto sank to the ground, exhausted.

Octavia ran to her. "Are you all right? That was amazing! To fight so well in your weakened state. Come here. Let's look at you. I hope you've not reopened your wound on your head."

"I'm ok, I think. I just need to go find the others. If those three were able to find me here then that means they got past Theodoras somehow. Octavia, stay here and wait until I return, in case some of my men make it back. They may need your help. If anymore soldiers come, take this knife and hide. Use it if you have too."

As she stood, suddenly a sharp pain in her abdomen gripped her. She managed to not cry out so Octavia wouldn't notice. Once outside on the beach she could see many footprints. Some were from Theodoras and the others, some were from soldier boots. She began following them, with a bad feeling of what she may find ahead.

Callisto had been following the tracks for a few minutes when she heard a voice calling.

"Callisto! Stop! We must go back!"

It was Gagnar running towards her holding his arm. She could see blood and the shaft of an arrow protruding from it.

"Gagnar! What happened? Did you find the others?"

Catching his breath so he could speak, he said, "My Queen, they are all dead. The soldiers ambushed us outside the village."

He started to sob, "All of them…dead."

Callisto just stood frozen with a look of disbelief. Her army, dead. All of them. Because of her. She sank down in the sand and just sighed.

"Callisto? Theodoras gave me a message for you. It was his last words. He…he…he said to tell you he loved you."

Callisto felt a strange sadness at his words. Poor Theodoras, she had always known he cared for her. She even told him once that if he fell in love with her she would have to kill him. Because love was just a trick that nature played on us to make us reproduce and she wanted no part of it. She could never allow herself to fall into that trap. To her in her warped mind love was a weakness. Now because of her he would never even have the chance to find real love with someone else who could actually return that love to him.

Gathering her composure, she stood and faced Gagnar.

"We've got to get you back to the cave and let Octavia take care of your wound. There were three soldiers who found me at the cave. I killed two of them, but the third one got away. He will no doubt go back to the others and tell them where we are. We've got to leave as soon as we can and find another hiding place."

When they got back to the cave, Octavia began working on Gagnar's arm. The arrow had not penetrated any major blood vessels and he would heal in no time. After gathering what few items they had, the three of them set out through the woods behind the caverns.

"Octavia, as soon as we come up on the nearest village I want you to stay there. You've helped us enough and I don't want to risk you being killed." Callisto said.

"No! I won't stay. You both still need my skills and I can help us hide from the soldiers." She said.

Callisto and Gagnar looked at one another, puzzled by the old woman's statement.

"Ok, how can you help us hide, then?" Callisto asked. "

"My nephew has a farm not far from here. It is secluded and he is away in Athens. He'll be gone for a year or longer. The farm is deserted and no one knows of its existence but me."

A smile crept across Callisto's face. "Well then, let's go."

They traveled into the night, until Octavia stopped, looking ahead.

"There it is. Behind those trees."

Sure enough, straight in front of them was a small farmhouse. They hurried towards it. Hopefully this would keep them out of the soldier's sight for a while anyway.

Once inside they began looking for wood to start a fire. Octavia set about searching for something to cook. They were all famished and tired from the day they had been through.

Octavia managed to put together a decent meal from some vegetables she found in the garden and a rabbit, Callisto found raiding said garden.

"That was good food. Now I think I can get some sleep finally." Gagnar said, as he stretched out on the floor by the old, stone fireplace.

"You two get some sleep. I'll take first watch" Callisto said as she looked through the window.

They still needed to be careful of the soldiers or anyone else that may be trying to make a name for themselves by capturing her. This wasn't over. The guards that were killed at the prison and the soldiers she killed back at the cave would guarantee that she would be pursued nonstop. Would it ever end? Was her life still going to revolve around just surviving and staying one step ahead of soldiers and bounty hunters? She sighed and leaned against the window sill, clenching her hand tightly around her sword.

Her thoughts were all over the place as she stood watch. The torture she had went through in the prison, her hatred for Xena and her hatred for her own life. Her head felt like a wad of cobwebs and confusion.

And here was Octavia, a kind old woman, who even though she knew they were escaped from the prison and were murders and thieves, she still had compassion for them. Why? Was this the goodness that Xena always claimed was so right? And ever since she had gotten away from that place and the brutes that tormented her there, she felt a strange sense of calm. Where was the rage at what they had done to her? Why was she actually feeling somewhat sane again after all these years? It was as though something inside her had just suddenly changed. She felt, like something was taking away the hate and the insanity that had defined her for so long. The torment and humiliation she went through should have driven her even more insane. She couldn't change. Could she? She'd been through too much bad in her life. Her soul was dead and she didn't have a heart. If she did the color of it would be grey.

She thought of the parallels between herself and Xena. They both had been victims, both lost family and their villages. Xena was driven with hate, bloodlust and had done horrible things, just like she had. Maybe even worse. What had changed Xena? Was it when she was the victim once again at the hands of her own army? When they put her through the Gauntlet and banished her? Was it Hercules?

Why could Xena change and she couldn't? She even hated her for that! It was not fair. She was the victim of Xena. It's why her thirst for vengeance drove her mad. Xena made her! Damn her! Then she can change? Just like that? Was it really that easy? No, it couldn't be. Or was that what was happening to her now? Maybe it was her turn? She'd been a victim. Like Xena. That drove her to become a monster. Like Xena. Then she was victimized again. Like Xena. Maybe the prison was HER gauntlet. Maybe it was the final straw she needed? Maybe the strange feelings she'd felt in her gut was her soul being cleansed.

She hated Xena, she envied Xena, sometimes she even want to BE Xena! What better revenge than to rise up an break the chains of madness and hate that have bound her all these years. It made sense. If she really could change, then Xena did not win after all.

It was making her head hurt trying to understand it all. But she knew that this time was different, this time she really WANTED to change.

Down the trail a lone figure on a horse rode slowly toward the next village. As she went along, the dark haired woman thought about the news she had heard when she encountered a group of soldiers collecting the bodies of some dead warriors on the beach outside the last village. She asked what had transpired, when she noticed one of the dead was Theodoras, Callisto's second in command! The soldiers told her that Callisto and her army had escaped from the prison and had killed most of the guards. All but Callisto and one man had been accounted for. That meant she was out there somewhere. Well not for long. She'd find her and bring her to justice once again or kill her trying.

She knew Callisto too well. It wouldn't take her long to gather up a new army and start her bloody rampages once again.

Xena rode on against the darkness unaware of the small farm house hidden in the small grove of trees she had just past.


	6. Chapter 6

_**GENERAL**__** COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER: Xena: Warrior Princess, Callisto, Joxer and all other characters who have appeared in the syndicated series Xena: Warrior Princess, together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices. NOTE: All works remain the © copyright of the original author. These may not be republished without the author's consent.**_

**REDEMPTION STORY**

**CHAPTER 6**

Xena made it to the next village by dawn. After getting Argo settled in at the stable, she headed for the inn, hoping to find a meal, room and maybe information on Callisto. She just had a feeling she was nearby. Callisto had that effect on her, she just seemed to know when she was near.

The inn was next to the stable. The usual rundown, place, with a dirt floor and the mandatory smelly, drunks leering at her as she walked in. They all seemed old and slow, maybe this time she would not have to fight to have her meal in peace. She really would rather conserve her energy for Callisto.

"What can I get for you?" The bartender said as Xena sat down at the bar.

"Stew and Ale. I'll be needing a room too."

"Yes Ma'am! Coming right up. You can have the first room on the left, top of the stairs. That'll be 10 Dinars for the meal, and one night."

"Thanks" Xena said as she tossed the money onto the bar.

"You be staying long?" The man asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I'm looking for someone. You see any strangers lately? Besides me."

"Well, I don't know who you might be looking for. Not many strangers around these parts"

"You won't miss this one. A blonde warrior woman. Got crazy eyes. Her name is Callisto" Xena said.

"Callisto! I've heard of her. A murdering she-demon! No, thank the Gods she's not been through here!"

"Well, I got a feeling she'll be around soon. I think I'll just stick around for a few days and see." Xena replied.

Xena finished up her stew and headed outside, planning to do some looking around. There were a couple of soldiers at the end of the village. They may have some news on Callisto's whereabouts.

She wasn't supposed to meet up with Gabrielle for another month. She was in Athens at the Bard academy for a while and would be ending her class there soon. Joxer was meeting them in Athens too. It's a good thing they are both there now. She could concentrate on Callisto completely without any distractions.

This would be the last fight with her. Xena had made up her mind that if she couldn't bring her to justice, she would kill her. She used to believe that she could help her, make her change her ways. After all if she herself could then Callisto had hope too. But as time went on and Callisto proved more and more that she was doomed to be like she is. It would make it easier to kill her if it became necessary.

Xena finally found the soldiers sitting on a bench near the market. Napping.

"Hey!" Xena shouted, startling them awake.

"Oh, hi! Uhh, can we help you in some way?" One soldier said, looking Xena up and down.

"Yes, soldiers on the beach yesterday told me that Callisto had escaped. Have you any information yet on where she may be hiding?"

"No. Not yet. Our Commander sent us here to be on the lookout for her."

"Well…..you may consider keeping your eyes open. You can look out better like that." Xena said with a sarcastic grin.

The soldiers hung their heads, a little embarrassed.

"If we see her we will let you know, Xena."

"Oh! So you know who I am?" Xena smiled.

"Of course, everyone knows Xena!" The young soldier exclaimed.

Xena smiled and said "I'm staying at the inn if you hear or see anything. Got it!"

"Yes, w-we got it Xena."

Xena headed back towards the village to check on Argo. And she might as well check out her room and take a nap herself. Things could get really busy around here if Callisto shows up.

Back at the farmhouse, Gagnar had relieved Callisto right before dawn. He stood outside using the side of the house for cover as he watched the trail in front of the trees. It was a good view; nobody could get past him without being seen.

He hoped Callisto had been able to get some sleep. When he went to take his turn at watch, she seemed very troubled. Like she'd had disturbing thoughts that really had her messed up. When she went inside he couldn't help notice that she seemed to be a little anxious.

It was happening again! The guards had come back. They were holding her down and hitting her with their fists as the one on top of her had his turn. She tried to scream but they held her mouth shut. She tried to fight against the chains but they were too strong. She wanted to just die. Then maybe it would stop. She tried once more and finally a scream escaped her lips.

"Nooooo! Stop! Please! Stop!" Callisto screamed as she bolted upright in the bed! Shaking, she realized it was just a dream.

Octavia had heard her and came rushing to her.

"Callisto!" she pulled the young woman to her. "It was a bad dream. It's alright now, it's alright."

For a moment Callisto remembered how her mother used to hold her like that after a bad dream when she was a child and she soon felt at ease.

As she comforted the young woman, Octavia thought to herself, this girl had gone through so much pain and evil in her life. Whatever could have made her this way? Maybe one day she would be able to get her to talk about it. She knew that the girl was a warlord and a murderer. She had heard of Callisto and heard the horrible stories about what she and her army had done. The devastation and pain they had caused for so many.

But there was something about her. The sadness in her eyes. Octavia could feel that there was still a tiny spark of goodness in her. She wanted to help her. Everyone deserved a chance at happiness. Even someone like Callisto.

Callisto pulled away after only a moment of allowing herself to be embraced by the old woman. It was such a foreign feeling. It scared her a little.

Gagnar had also heard Callisto scream and came running through the door.

"Is everything ok?" Why was she screaming?" he asked Octavia.

"It's ok, she…"

Callisto cut her off before she finished.

"I'm fine Gagnar. Just a bad dream. How does everything look out there? Any signs of soldiers?"

"No. Nothing. Look, I was thinking. We don't have hardly any supplies or food. If we're going to stay here for a while, maybe I should try to sneak into town and get a few things. I'll be careful. I can maybe find out where the soldiers are too."

Callisto thought for a moment, unsure if going into town was a good idea right now or not. Gagnar had a point though. Sooner or later they would need supplies. Besides she could use some clothes too. All she had was the rags she wore from the prison. They were filthy and uncomfortable. Yes, some new clean cloths and a nice bath would be good.

"Ok, but take the back way and stay off the main trails." I'll keep an eye on things here until you get back. Gagnar, watch yourself. Don't talk to anyone in the village. Ok. And get me some clothes. I'd prefer leathers but anything is better than these rags"

"Ok, I'll be careful. Be back soon." Gagnar said, picking up his sword and heading out the door.

Callisto turned to look out the window and as she did another pain in her gut caused a small gasp to come out. Octavia heard it this time. She was about to say something when Callisto quickly turned away and hurried outside.

She watched Callisto out of the window. She knew about what the prison guards had done to her. Gagnar had told her. The old woman sighed and reached for her shawl to go collect some herbs from the surrounding woods.

Callisto had just finished emptying the contents of her previous meal on the ground, when she heard leaves crackling behind her. She drew her sword and spun around ready to confront whoever was there.

"Wait! It's me!" Octavia threw up her arms and shouted.

"Octavia! Don't sneak up on me like that again. I could have killed you!" Callisto exclaimed!

"I'm sorry. I was just going to tell you that I'm going into the woods to get a few herbs." The old woman said still a little jumpy from the sudden response of Callisto.

"Alright, but stay within sight of the house. Why do you need more herbs anyway?"

"They will help your stomach. You will never gain your weight back if you can't hold your food down." Octavia said.

Callisto just nodded at her as she watched the old woman amble off into the woods.

Gagnar managed to get to the village without being seen. He quickly found the marketplace and started gathering the things they needed. He then paid the merchant with some money he had taken off a dead guard back at the prison. As he was leaving he remembered Callisto's request for clothes. Across the street was a clothing merchant. He headed for the shop, wondering what he should get. He'd never bought clothes for a woman before. He knew Callisto wanted more leathers if they had them. That would make it easier.

When he entered the shop he knew it would not be that easy after all. All the merchant had was cloth things. And for women, only dresses. He shuddered to think of the reaction he would get from Callisto if he brought her a dress. But…. There seemed to be no choice. She'd have to take what he bought. He was just about to pick out a simple blue dress, when he happened on a long shirt and a small pair of leggings. He decided to get those instead. Maybe Octavia could come up with something out of that for her. He finally was ready to pay and leave with the clothes and a leather belt and boots that looked like they would fit her.

Gagnar handed the merchant the last of the money he had and started for the door. Just as he reached it a tall figure appeared in front of him. Xena!

She bumped him slightly as she came through the door.

"Excuse me" she said.

"Oh that's ok, no harm done." Gagnar rushed out holding his head down.

"Well, he seemed in a hurry, didn't he?" Xena said watching him curiously as he quickly headed down the street.

"I think that young man was in a hurry to bring his Lady the gifts he bought her" The merchant said, smiling.

"Ahh, I see." Xena replied. Still there was something familiar about him.

Gagnar reached the farmhouse and ran inside. Looking all around to make sure he had not been followed.

"Callisto!" he called.

"Gagnar, you're back. Good did you get the things we need? Did anyone see you?" Callisto said as she was walking up from the barn.

"Yes, Xena. But I don't think she recognized me" He said.

"Xena! I should have known she'd be looking for us. This makes things much more interesting." Callisto said with a faraway look. The same look she always got when she anticipated a fight with Xena.

"Well let's get inside and see what you got. Did you get clothes?"

"Uh..Yes but they didn't have leathers. I got these. I hope they will work." He said, handing her the items.

She looked them over and shrugged saying,

"Well at least it's not a dress."

Gagnar turned toward the door and breathed a big sigh of relief.


	7. Chapter 7

_**GENERAL**__** COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER: Xena: Warrior Princess, Callisto, Joxer and all other characters who have appeared in the syndicated series Xena: Warrior Princess, together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices. NOTE: All works remain the © copyright of the original author. These may not be republished without the author's consent.**_

**REDEMPTION STORY**

**CHAPTER 7**

Octavia took the clothes that Callisto had and looked at them holding them up to her.

"I think we can make these fit you just fine." She said.

"Good. While you are mending them I think I will go see if that tub in the backroom is good enough to hold water. I checked the well earlier and its working. A nice hot bath would be really nice."

A little while later after Gagnar had brought the water in, heating it on the fire and filling the tub for her, Callisto eased down into the warm water. It felt so good to her aching body.

As she relaxed in the bath, she looked around at the room. It looked almost like she remembered her Grandmother's house. The same plank walls and ceiling. There was a homemade bed with a comfortable pad stuffed with straw and covering it were thick wool blankets. On the wall was a drawing of what looked to be a flower garden. And on the opposite wall was an old mirror that went all the way to the floor.

She closed her eyes and tried to remember her Grandmother. Octavia reminded her of her in a way. She had the same kind eyes and soft touch.

She was taken from her thoughts when a quiet knock came at the door.

"Callisto? I've got your clothes ready."

"Come in Octavia, I'm almost done." She said.

The old woman came in closing the door behind her. She went over to the tub, as Callisto was climbing out. She was glad to see that her bruises were fading and her wounds were healing.

Callisto took the clothes and started to put them on when she stopped, staring at herself in the mirror. She ran her hand over the scars on her body, stopping over the bruises that were still on her abdomen.

Octavia stood watching and said,

"Those scars will fade away in time my dear. You are a very beautiful woman. They do not take that away from you."

Callisto just stared at her reflection in the mirror, and didn't say anything.

"Ok! Here finish getting dressed and come into the kitchen. I have some herbs that you need to take, it's important that you get them into you soon. They will help you stop being sick so you can gain your weight and strength back."

"Alright, good. I need to gain my stamina back as soon as possible. I normally am a match for Xena, but right now I'm afraid she'd get the upper hand on me." Callisto replied.

"Even when you are stronger, you still must use caution. The Fates have decided what will be and you must not be careless." The old woman whispered.

Callisto just looked at her with a questioning look, not sure what she meant by that.

"The Fates decide our future. You will understand in time, my dear."

That confused her even more. So she just let it be. If the old woman wants to be mysterious, then so be it. She trusted her enough to know that she knew what she was doing.

Gagnar had found a good spot to watch for Xena or any soldiers who may have come down the trail. He found that the loft of the old barn gave one an excellent advantage to see for a long way in both directions from the farm. He kept thinking about his encounter with Xena in the village. He knew she had seen him before; fighting with Callisto and it would be just a matter of time before she made the connection. She would find them soon. He could feel it, and when she did one or all of them would be dead. When Theodorus died he had said more than what he, Gagnar, had told Callisto. Theodorus made him promise on his life to never let them take her back to that prison and he wouldn't! There was no way those filthy pigs would get their hands on the Warrior Queen again! He only hoped he would be able to keep her alive long enough to get somewhere far away. They would have to stay one step ahead of Xena for sure because she would hunt them relentlessly until she found them.

He never fully understood this hatred between Callisto and Xena, but he knew it was that hatred that fueled everything Callisto did. It made her the ferocious warrior she is. She was consumed with vengeance for what Xena had done to her family many years before. It was obvious her hatred for Xena had driven her completely mad. Sometimes she would just kill for what seemed the sheer joy of it. It was those times that he was the most frightened of her.

He often wondered what Callisto was like before all that happened. He pictured her as being a sweet, innocent girl, whose big brown eyes were always wide open in awe of the world around her. When he first joined her army, he was definitely afraid of her. He still was. He knew what she was capable of and how quickly she could snap and when she did, someone would usually end up dead.

Since they escaped, she seemed a lot quieter. He supposed it was probably because of what she had been through these last few months at the hands of those guards. It would probably pass as soon as she was stronger she would be back to her old murderous self again. He knew they were going to have to fight harder than ever to keep from getting captured again. Would they ever be free of this? He doubted it. This time may be the end one way or another.

Callisto finished adjusting her sword onto the belt that Gagnar had brought her. It felt good to have clean clothes and have her hair clean once again. For the last six months she'd lived in nothing but filth. The linen shirt and leggings felt nice against her skin. She would have to get used to the boots though for they felt a little stiff after being barefoot for so long.

She had finished drinking the herbal tea, Octavia had made for her. Nasty stuff it was, too! But if it would help her regain her strength then it was worth it. Adding the finishing touch, her dagger, she headed for the barn to relieve Gagnar on watch.

Gagnar crouched down in the loft as he saw a figure approaching in the dark. He tightened his grip on his sword when he saw that it was Callisto.

"Gagnar?" she called as she came through the barn door.

"Up here, in the loft" He said

Seeing him overhead she started climbing the ladder to the loft to join him. The old barns musty smell making her slightly queasy. Gagnar reached his hand down to help her up to the loft floor.

"It's been quiet. No sign of Xena." He relayed to her.

"Good, but she will come. I know her too well. She is relentless when it comes to me especially. It's mutual I suppose. I've chased her all over Greece too. It is rather insane isn't it, Gagnar?"

"Callisto, we are going to need a new army, if we want to stay ahead of Xena and the soldiers. The two of us can't hold them off for long."

"It will be hard, Gagnar. It will probably be suicide if we try to take them on with just you and me. We don't have a choice though. There is no way we can gather an army right now. The whole countryside is looking for us. There's not a village or town we can go to without being seen."

"I guess you are right, Callisto. But what are we going to do? We need a plan to at least give ourselves a little bit of an edge. I'm just one man and you still are not back full strength yet." He said.

"We are both rusty too. Six months in that hell hole with no fighting has weakened both our skills. That's why Theodorus and the others were ambushed so easily. One thing we are going to do is prepare. We will start training and strengthening ourselves. I know all of Xena's moves and I will teach you how to fight her."

"Whenever you are ready, my Queen." Gagnar replied.

"Gagnar, just call me Callisto. After what I've been through, I don't feel very Queenly right now, ok. To be honest with you, I'm tired. I'm tired of fighting, I'm tired of running, I'm tired of the insanity inside my head. I want it to go away, one way or another. I don't know what it is, Gagnar, but it's like something inside me is saying Stop! Enough! It's time to just try to find some peace. Do you know what I'm saying? Have you ever felt that way, Gagnar?"

"Yes. Sometimes I do. I can't help wonder if we will ever get the chance to find peace." He answered.

"I do know one thing for sure, Gagnar. I won't go back to that prison. I will die first. Gagnar…. I want you to promise me something."

"What, Callisto?"

"If something happens to me, if Xena or the soldiers capture me, I want you to kill me. Will you swear to me you will do that, Gagnar?"

"Kill you! Callisto I can't….." seeing her pleading look he sighed and said,

"Ok…Y..Yes"

Nothing more was spoken between them, only a look of understanding in their eyes.

Xena woke up, stretching her long legs and sat up in bed. After a good night's rest, today would be a day of hunting and her prey was Callisto. The feeling that she was nearby was stronger than ever. After thinking about it for a while, it finally came to her where she had seen that guy from the clothing merchant the day before. He was one of Callisto's men! She remembered him from when she had captured them and turned them over to the authorities.

That could only mean that they were hold up somewhere close to the village. He had left on foot, not on a horse, so they had to be within walking distance of the town. She would start by heading in the direction he ran off in yesterday.

With Argo saddled, she headed out of town and down the trail. It was dark when she came that way before and she could have missed signs of a camp if the fires had been put out. This time in the daylight she would not let anything slip past her.

The chill in the morning air caused Callisto to huddle down into the straw bed she'd made to sit on during the night, as she stood watch in the barn loft. The night had been uneventful. That was strange in itself. It had been TOO uneventful. They'd been here at the farm for three days and so far nobody had shown up. Xena had to be looking, and the soldiers. The farmhouse was secluded but not THAT secluded. She could have found it herself by now with no problem. Today would be the day they would face Xena. She could feel it. She took another look around the farm and the woods surrounding them before she prepared to climb down and head for the house and get some sleep. She still seemed to get tired and sleepy more easily since she escaped. But she was sure that would pass as soon as she got her strength back.

Callisto heard the barn door creak and Gagnar's voice as he announced himself ready to take his turn at watch.

"Callisto? It's me. I'm ready to take over now." He called out.

"I'm coming down, Gagnar. It was quiet all night. I didn't see anything or hear anything but crickets." She replied.

"That's strange really. I would have thought someone would have been by here by now." Gagnar said.

"I know. Something's not right about that. We couldn't be that lucky. I have a feeling Xena will make her move today. Be alert to anything. Ok." She told him as she was coming down the ladder.

"I will. I've got an anxious feeling about today as well. It just feels like something is in the wind." He said.

"Yeah. I know. Well I'm going in to get a little sleep. Sound the alert call if anything happens." Callisto said, heading for the house. Just as she was about to reach for the door, she felt sick again just for a second.

When she got inside the house she found Octavia waiting with more herbal tea.

"I had a feeling you would be needing this so I made some as soon as I got up."

Callisto sighed and took the cup of the horrid mixture from her and making a face swallowed down as much as she could before gagging and coughing.

"Octavia! This stuff will probably kill me before it cures me! By the Gods this is awful! Uhhhh!"

The old woman chuckled as she took the cup from her.

"Patience my dear, I assure you it won't kill you. It WILL help. Trust me."

"Well I don't think I'll need it much longer anyway. I seem to be gaining a small amount of weight back despite not keeping my food down very well." The blonde woman said as she walked into the other room and looked at herself in the mirror.

"See, I'm not so boney in the middle anymore. I should be back in fighting shape soon." She said confidently.

Octavia just looked at her and said with a faint smile,

"Yes I think you will gain weight quickly now."

The old woman said no more as she left the room looking over her shoulder at the young woman. She had a feeling Callisto would indeed experience many changes soon.

Xena had spotted the small farmhouse just as she rounded a bend in the trail. It was almost completely hidden behind a small grove of trees. It's no wonder she missed it the other night. You could barely see it even in the daylight. She would have not seen it now if it wasn't for a small glint of sunlight bouncing off a bucket hanging on the well rope in front of the house. It looked quiet, almost deserted. The garden was overgrown with weeds and had the look of neglect. The same with the old barn roof that was in need of repair. This would be a perfect place to hide. Callisto would definitely use a place like this as a new stronghold. She had probably already started building a new army.

She stepped down from Argo and led the mare into the trees across the trail and tethered her out of sight and sound of the house. Then she slipped back across to the edge of the woods beside the farm. Looking up she decide to climb a sturdy tree with thick foliage to get a better look. The tree offered a good view of the entrance to the farm; she decided she would stay here and watch. Callisto or some of her men had to show themselves sooner or later.


	8. Chapter 8

_**GENERAL**__** COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER: Xena: Warrior Princess, Callisto, Joxer and all other characters who have appeared in the syndicated series Xena: Warrior Princess, together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices. NOTE: All works remain the © copyright of the original author. These may not be republished without the author's consent.**_

**Redemption Story**

**CHAPTER 8**

Xena had been sitting in the tree for quite sometime watching. So far nothing had transpired. Not a sound or movement had come from the small farm. Maybe it was deserted after all? She decided to climb down and go check things out more closely. Quietly she grasped the handle of her sword and crept toward the old barn.

Once outside she pressed herself against the wall, looking towards the farmhouse. She could see no movement from the house or hear anything. Moving around to the other side of the barn she stopped quickly as she heard faint rustling coming from the loft. Xena looked up and saw a small amount of straw fall from overhead. Spying a vine hanging from the oak tree right beside her she grabbed it and swung up onto the roof. Crawling on her hands and knees as quietly as she could she began looking for a hole in the roof to see through.

Finding one, she peered through it and saw the same man she had seen at the merchants. "I knew it! He's one of Callisto's men." She said to herself.

There was a large crack in the roof to the left of her, and she managed to get her legs through it and stealthily eased down behind the unsuspecting man, grabbing him around the neck, and applying her pinch!

"I've just shut off the flow of blood to your brain and you have 30 seconds to tell me where Callisto is!"

Gagnar coughed and gasped, "I won't tell you!"

"Ok, your choice. If you want to die then go right ahead."

"Alright! S-she's in the house. Please, Xena..."

She released the pinch just in time as blood was flowing from his nose.

Gagnar rubbed his throat regaining his senses.

"She won't let you bring her back there Xena. You will have to kill her." He said, still rubbing his neck.

"If that's how she wants it, then so be it." Xena said coldly, as she jumped down to the barn floor from the loft.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callisto tossed and turned in her sleep. It was happening again, the same nightmare she'd had night after night of the guards, taking turns raping her. The slaps to her face and the punches to her gut felt so real. She bolted upright screaming, "Stop! By the Gods; Please Stop!"

Octavia ran into the room to find Callisto, sitting up in bed, shaking, with sweat pouring from her brow.

"Callisto, its ok…. its ok. It's just another bad dream." she said reaching for the young woman to comfort her."

This time without even thinking, Callisto held tightly to the old woman, as she let go of her emotions and sobs shook her body.

The old woman's heart broke for the blonde warrior as she could feel the anguish and pain she was going through. She rubbed slow circles on her back hoping it would calm her.

"Callisto's sobs quieted and she pulled away looking at Octavia. With a sad smile she said,

"Octavia, you are the closest thing to a mother I have had in a very long time. You make me feel safe, and I really appreciate that. You know, some would say you were crazy for trusting me. And I wouldn't blame them because there was a time I would have killed you and not thought anything of it."

"I know of your reputation as a warlord and murderer, Callisto. I admit I was frightened at first when your men came and took me to the caverns."

Callisto hung her head in shame as she listened to the old woman's words. "I'm sorry you had to be afraid, Octavia."

"No, Callisto, it's ok because that fear went away the instant I saw you. You were so sick and so weak and I could see the years of pain and mental suffering that you endured. I knew then that you were a lost soul who needed someone to care."

Callisto couldn't say anything for fear she would start crying again. She just hugged the old woman and smiled at her.

"There is good inside of you Callisto. You will see! You have to let it be stronger than your pain."

"I don't know if it's possible for me to conquer my dark side. I've caused so much damage and taken so many innocent lives. Death is the only way my soul can find peace."

"NO! No, you CAN find peace. You can overcome your past deeds. There is something inside you right now that will give you all the strength you need to redeem your soul and find the love and peace you want. The Fates have already decided your future, Callisto." Octavia said pleadingly.

"You said that before, Octavia. What are you talking about? The Fates? What have they got to do with me and my soul or my future?" Callisto asked, confused once again at the old woman's words.

The old woman, hesitated, not knowing if it was the right time to say anything or not. Callisto was still unstable and she didn't know if she was ready to hear what she would tell her. It would have to be soon, though, for she was showing the signs.

"I will tell you when you are ready. Please trust me, Callisto. You need to be ready."

Callisto was about to protest, but decided to just let it go. She DID trust Octavia, and she would wait. Octavia would tell her when she felt the time was right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xena quickly headed out of the barn towards the house. She ran to the corner to try and get a better look inside the window to see where Callisto was at. If she could get the jump on her unaware she'd have the advantage. There did not appear to be anyone else there. She did find it hard to believe it was just Callisto and the man in the barn, but that is what it appeared to be, just the two of them. She was trying to decide how to get inside when she heard a woman screaming inside the house.

"She's got a hostage!" Xena said to herself. This will make things harder. Callisto would not hesitate to kill any hostages she had. She needed to come up with another plan to get inside. She still could not see Callisto and she'd have to be careful not to be seen or heard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callisto was about to walk out of the backroom when her keen senses alerted her to the presence of someone outside the house. She stopped, listening. "Xena!" A wicked smile formed on her lips as she reached for her sword.

"Octavia, stay here in this room. Don't come out no matter what you hear. Do you understand?"

"What are you doing Callisto?" she asked worried.

"Never mind what I'm doing. Just stay put! Understand!"

She didn't wait to argue with the old woman. She slipped out and headed for the back door of the house.

Xena started toward the house, ready to kick in the door, when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Xeeenaa! How nice of you to drop by!" Callisto said mockingly.

Xena turned to face her drawing her sword. "Hello Callisto. I see you've decided to give farming a try. Funny it just doesn't suit you. Eyaaaa!" Xena lunged at her. Callisto instantly had her sword up blocking her. Xena did a forward flip coming down behind Callisto, and did a leg sweep knocking her down. Callisto jumped to her feet and back flipped straight up kicking Xena in the chest with both feet. Xena staggered backward, when she regained her footing she lunged at Callisto again and swung her sword, clipping Callisto on the left arm drawing blood. Callisto looked at her arm and gave her battle scream, Diving straight for Xena, she tackled her to the ground and started punching her with both fists in quick succession. Xena managed to get her knees up knocking Callisto off of her. Callisto fell backwards allowing Xena the opening to jump to her feet and get the advantage. She stood over Callisto holding her sword to her throat.

"Go ahead and kill me Xena! Because I will NEVER let you take me back to that prison! Do you hear me? NEVER!"

Callisto just stared up at Xena out of breath with a defiant look.

Gagnar heard the fighting from the barn and was running toward the sounds when he saw Xena standing over Callisto pointing her sword at her throat. He drew his sword and ran at Xena yelling, "NOOO!"

Xena spun around just as Gagnar came up behind her about to plunge his sword into her back. She lunged at him, running him through. The young warrior fell to his knees, blood pouring from his mouth.

"Callisto, I'm sorry...I..." he then fell dead in front of her.

Rage overtook Callisto, when she saw Gagnar dead at Xena's feet.

"NO! NO! Aeeyiiiiiiiii!" She charged at Xena with bloodlust in her eyes. Xena crouched and leapt up kicking the sword from Callisto's hands, and at the same time, swung her fist knocking the blonde woman to the ground. Callisto jumped straight back up on her feet doing a roundhouse kick to the side of Xena's head, knocking the Warrior Princess backwards. Callisto pulled her dagger from her belt and charged at Xena again. She landed on her chest knocking her back down and raised the dagger preparing to stab her in the heart. Xena gave a powerful punch to Callisto's chin knocking her off of her. Grabbing the dagger from her hands, Xena quickly put it to her throat.

Looking down at Callisto, she said,

"Give it up, Callisto. Don't make me kill you. I will if you give me no choice."

"You will have to kill me, Xena! I can't go back there!" She said almost frantically. Suddenly Callisto's voice changed to a whisper, "I can't let them touch me again..."

Xena saw something in Callisto's eyes that she never thought she'd ever see. Fear. The dark-haired warrior sensed someone behind her, but before she could turn around, BAM! Everything went black as she fell over; Callisto looked up to see Octavia standing over her with an iron skillet in her hands.

"Hurry, Callisto! Get out of here before she wakes up! Run to the woods, Go!"

The blonde woman looked at the old woman in awe and got up and ran towards the woods.

Octavia watched her and whispered to herself, "Be safe child, be safe."


	9. Chapter 9

_**GENERAL**__** COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER: Xena: Warrior Princess, Callisto, Joxer and all other characters who have appeared in the syndicated series Xena: Warrior Princess, together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices. NOTE: All works remain the © copyright of the original author. These may not be republished without the author's consent.**_

**Redemption Story**

**CHAPTER 9**

Xena woke up with a throbbing headache. She stood up as a flash of light appeared in front of her.

"Ares" she said rubbing the back of her head. "I should have known you'd be involved in all of this somehow. But knocking me out cold? Really? Come on Ares, you can do better than that."

"Knock you out? Nah…That's not my style."

"Well if you didn't then who did?"

"Ahh, that would be...Her." Ares replied pointing behind Xena.

She turned around to meet the glaring eyes of an angry old woman standing on the porch. "You? You pack quite a wallop." She said, still rubbing her head.

"Why were you protecting Callisto anyway? You should know that she's crazy. She'll probably come back here and kill you."

The old woman didn't say a word. She just continued to glare at her with an angry look.

Xena just scowled and turned away.

"She has goodness in her." The old woman said in a low, angry voice.

Xena didn't reply and looked at Ares. "So what _ARE _you doing here anyway?"

"Oh I thought we might go for a little trip."

"Really. Well sorry. I got plans." Xena said annoyed.

"Yeah? What are you going to do that's more important than a day with the God of War?" Ares replied in his usual arrogant tone.

"I'm gonna find Callisto and kill her."

"Uhhh...I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Xena."

"Oh? And why? Let me guess, Callisto is your latest candidate for your Goddess of War gig." Xena said.

"No, although I have to admit she would be, dare I say, as good at that job as you would be. But no, you're still my first choice for that position. And any other positions you'd like to try." he said suggestively.

"You're a pig, Ares."

"Well enough chit-chat, Xena. Shall we go?" With a wave of his hand they disappeared. Reappearing in the Temple of the Fates.

"Ares! I don't have time for these games. Now send me back to the farm or move." Xena said angrily.

As she stormed off to leave, another light appeared in front of her.

"Hello Xena."

"Artemis. So you've decided to join this little party too? What is all this sudden concern for Callisto's welfare anyway?" Xena asked, very annoyed.

"We can't allow you to kill Callisto, Xena. She has a destiny to fulfill." The Goddess replied.

"A destiny! Of what? Bloodlust and innocent lives lost?" Xena exclaimed.

"Have you forgotten that was once your own destiny too, Xena? Our destinies can change; you should know that better than anyone." Artemis said.

An exasperated Xena replied, "Ok, so what exactly is this new destiny of her's that you all find so important."

"Callisto's destiny is intertwined with that of another. Come, look at her life thread."

Artemis led Xena over to the Fates loom. Xena looked but still didn't see what the Goddess was talking about. Artemis told her to look closer. Xena bent over the thread and then she saw it. Another brand new thread being woven into Callisto's thread. Still confused as to the meaning, she looked at the three Fates.

The first Fate said, "Callisto's destiny is bound with another."

The second Fate said, "If Callisto dies..."

The third Fate said, "Then so will the other."

Xena looked back at Artemis, still confused.

"She is going to bear a child Xena. A child that is destined to be a warrior for the Greater Good, and play an important role in the future of Greece." Artemis replied.

Then Xena looked at Ares and said,  
"So that's why you're protecting her. You must be the proud Daddy! How could a child from you two be a warrior for good?" Xena sneered at Ares.

"No Xena. Although a child between me and Callisto would no doubt be awesome, I'm not the father. This child is 100% mortal."

"Well ok, I understand now, why I can't kill her. Her kid deserves a chance at a good life. If that's possible with Callisto as its mother. Unless she does what I did with Solon. Give the child to someone else to raise who will give it a good life." Xena said, getting a little sad at the thought of her son.

"Callisto will raise her child herself, and she will be a good mother. That's where you come into this, Xena."

"Me?" she said looking at the Goddess.

"Yes, Callisto is on the threshold of changing her life and finding inner peace. She will want desperately to do it for her unborn child and for herself. But she will need help. Someone who understands what she has been and what she is going through to help her. She needs you, Xena. There is no one else with the power to help her cleanse her soul and find peace. You owe it to her, Xena."

Xena looked down for a minute with a look of sadness. "Yes, I do owe her that much. I did take her family from her. I did contribute to what she is in that way, but not completely. Callisto drove herself insane with her hatred for me, true. But she could have overcome it if she'd tried. Not everyone my army attacked became like her"

"She was a child, Xena. The trauma of what she saw was more than a child's mind could bear. Callisto is not free of guilt in the things she's done. She's responsible for every deed, every innocent life she's taken. She used you as an excuse to justify her madness. She will never forgive herself for that." Artemis told her.

"Yes it is not something one can forgive one's self of. I know because I bear that guilt every minute of every day of my life." Xena said sadly.

"She _CAN_ overcome it now Xena. She is ready."

Ares had left the Temple un-noticed while Xena and Artemis were talking. He went back to find Callisto before she did something crazy. As much as he would love to see her stay the wild, out of control warrior that she was, and the prospect of using her child one day to mold into a great warlord intrigued him, still for some unknown reason, he felt the need to help her and Xena come to terms with their past with one another.

He stopped and shook his head. "I must be getting soft. It's from hanging around all these mortals. I gotta quit that." He mumbled to himself.

Callisto had run deep into the woods after Octavia had knocked Xena out. She still couldn't believe she did that! Octavia stood up to Xena to save her. Nobody had ever done that for her. She stopped running and slid down against a rock to the ground. She breathed heavily trying to catch her breath. Xena would be coming after her so she couldn't stop long. She leaned her head back against the rock and closed her eyes. She should have just let Xena kill her. Why would Octavia do that? She felt grateful but at the same time she felt undeserving of that kind of concern from anyone.

She began to feel rested and got up to keep going. Xena was bound to be awake and closing in on her by now. She suddenly felt a presence behind her. Turning quickly expecting to see Xena, she was surprised to see it was Ares.

"What, do you want Ares?" She said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh just thought I'd drop by and compliment you on the great fight between you and Xena." He said clapping his hands.

Callisto rolled her eyes at him and growled. She turned to walk away when she began to feel dizzy and then everything went black.

Ares caught her before she hit the ground. Shaking his head as he picked her up, he said, "Hormones"

He waved his hand and appeared at the farmhouse. The old woman from before was still standing on the porch. Seeing Callisto in his arms, she hurried to them.

"I think she could use your help." He said.

"Bring her inside." Octavia told him.

Ares followed the woman to the bedroom and lay Callisto down on the bed. She was starting to come too, and pushed his arms away from her.

"Leave me alone, Ares. Get out of my way." She said angrily.

"Well, you're welcome!" he replied annoyed that she was being so difficult. Rolling his eyes at her he waved his hand and disappeared.

She got up off the bed, and turned to face Octavia.

"Why did you do that back there with Xena? You knocked her out to save me. Why?"

"I couldn't let her kill you, Callisto. You have too much to live for." The old woman replied.

Callisto laughed, "Too much to live for? And what would that be Octavia? To spend my life running and hiding from Xena and soldiers who want to lock me up again. I'd rather be dead!"

"Stop it! Enough with the talk of dying!" Octavia put her hands on Callisto and turned her to face the mirror. She took the warrior's right hand and placed it over her abdomen.

"THIS is what you have to live for!"

At first Callisto didn't understand, but then she felt it. A faint movement. She gasped as the reality then hit her.

"NO! NO! Do you mean to tell me that one of those filthy bastards got me pregnant! No!" she cried out angrily.

She turned and stormed out of the house.

Octavia ran after her, "Callisto! Please!"

She ignored the old woman and ran towards the barn. She kicked the barn door in and ran over and began kicking and punching the wall until it crumbled under her assault making a hole completely through it. Callisto continued pounding the old barn's wall until she exhausted herself. Dropping to her knees she began sobbing.

She cried until it seemed she had no more tears left to shed. Every wrong and hurt and fear she had ever felt seemed to spill out of her at once. She sat down on the dirt floor, pulling her knees up to her chin, wrapping her arms around them; she began rocking back and forth.

Octavia waited outside until she heard her settle down. The old woman then cautiously walked in to find the blonde girl sitting on the floor with a far-away look on her face. She slowly made her way to her.

"Callisto?" she gently said. The younger woman didn't respond. Octavia sat down beside her and slipped her arm around her shoulders pulling the girl to her. Callisto stopped the rocking and stared straight ahead.

Can you hear me, Callisto? It will be alright. The Fates would not have given this child to you if they didn't think you needed it in your life. You must not think of how it was conceived. What matters is that it is part of you. Maybe this is what you need to help you put your dark past behind you. You have been given a chance to find what you long for with the innocence of this child. It will bring you peace.

Callisto finally spoke, "How can I not think about how it was conceived when I am reminded every night in my dreams! Yes the child is part of me, but how can that be a good thing? I'm a monster, Octavia, how could I give a child anything but misery?"

"You have the love deep inside your heart! You will see." The old woman replied.

"Octavia, I can't raise a child. My ability to love died the night my family was killed, by Xena."

The old woman hugged the blonde warrior tighter and rocked her in her arms.

Callisto asked her, "What am I going to do?" as her tears started flowing once again.

"You will do what is right, Callisto. Think of it this way, what is the only thing you have ever wanted, but thought you could never have?"

Callisto thought for a minute. "All I ever really wanted was to have my family back. But I know that will never be."

"That is where you are wrong my dear. The old woman reached down and rubbed the warrior's belly and said. "You have a family again."

Callisto leaned back against the wall deep in thought. After a while, she spoke,

"Octavia we need to bury Gagnar."

"It is done already. He rests under the large oak near the barn."

Callisto stood and said, "I should get inside and prepare for tomorrow. Xena will be back."

With that the two women stood and walked out of the barn.


	10. Chapter 10

_**GENERAL**__** COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER: Xena: Warrior Princess, Callisto, Joxer and all other characters who have appeared in the syndicated series Xena: Warrior Princess, together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices. NOTE: All works remain the © copyright of the original author. These may not be republished without the author's consent.**_

**Redemption Story**

**CHAPTER 10**

Xena's mind was troubled, thoughts had been racing through her head non-stop ever since she left the Temple of the Fates, all she could think of was Callisto's situation and why she had to be the one to help her.

"There is no way Callisto will allow me to help her or even try for that matter. Her hatred was too great. Besides that girl's brain was mush from the infection of insanity that had been there for so long." Xena thought to herself.

She'd rode along lost in thought for so long she lost track of time and before she knew it the farm was in sight. She decided that there had been enough happen already today to attempt any kind of contact with Callisto now. She would make camp and get a good night's rest and approach her in the morning.

Once she made camp and settled down for the night, looking up at the stars, Xena couldn't help but wish that Gabrielle was there. She could use her advice on how to handle this thing with Callisto. She always seemed to know what to do or say.

Just getting through to Callisto will be a major challenge. Callisto….it was still unbelievable to think of _her_ having a child. Xena wondered who the father was. Was it the man she killed at the farm today? Callisto went berserk when he died. Maybe he was the baby's father. Did Callisto love him? Did she just kill _someone else_ Callisto loved? That thought was sickening.

Callisto sat looking out of the window, unable to sleep. She could not figure out how she felt about all this that was happening to her. She was angry that the rapes had caused this. She felt scared. The thought of being responsible for this small life inside her terrified her. Could she ever learn to love this child? She thought about what Octavia had said. How she had a family again. It was true; this baby was her new family. How was she going to be able to protect a child from Xena and the soldiers? If she was captured, her child would not survive in prison. If she was killed the child's life would end too. It all seemed hopeless.

Xena would be back tomorrow. She had no doubt of that. She knew Xena too well. She would have to fight her again. This time she would_ have_ to defeat her. It was not just her own life now; her baby's life depended on it too. Callisto's thoughts were interrupted when she felt another tiny kick. She smiled and whispered to herself, "My family…."

Xena woke up before dawn after a restless night. Frustrated at not being able to sleep she tossed the blanket off her and got up. It would be light soon and time to head to the farmhouse to confront Callisto. Xena had fought her many times before, but she hoped that this time she wouldn't be forced to. She felt very concerned about Callisto's baby and did not want to be responsible for anything happening to that child. Sighing…. She gathered her things and prepared to saddle Argo.

Dawn was approaching as Callisto watched the sunrise. Octavia entered the room preparing to cook breakfast. "Good morning Callisto did you sleep well?"

"Not really, I had a lot on my mind." She replied reaching for her sword and dagger.

The old woman replied, "Well a nice breakfast will make you feel better."

Callisto just walked to the door without saying anything.

"Where are you going, Callisto?"

"Xena's coming. Stay inside."

"Callisto, you shouldn't!"

"Don't argue! Stay here!" The blonde warrior replied sharply and went out the door.

She looked around carefully, and there was no sign of Xena yet. She sat down on the edge of the porch to wait.

A few minutes later she heard the sound of hooves approaching. Xena rode up and stopped, getting off her horse, tying the animal to a tree.

Callisto waited until the dark-haired woman started walking slowly towards her; before she spoke.

"Good morning, Xena. What a lovely sunrise. Don't you agree?" She said, fixing her gaze on the warrior.

"Yeah, I suppose it is rather nice." Xena replied cautiously. What was Callisto up to? She was just sitting there. Then she saw Callisto reach for her sword. Xena quickly reached behind her pulling her own sword from its scabbard, expecting Callisto to attack.

Callisto pulled her sword and just stuck it in the ground. "I'm not fighting you Xena. Not today. I thought we might have a little chat instead."

Surprised and relieved at Callisto's actions, sticking her own sword into the ground at her feet Xena replied, "Alright, talk."

"Well, where shall I start? Should I list all the reasons I hate you? No, that would take too long. I'll just give you the condensed version with all the most important details, ok. Oh wait! First I should bring you up to speed on what I've been doing for the last six months. Would you like to hear about that, Xena!" Callisto said, her voice starting to crack with anger.

"Callisto….." Xena started to speak, but Callisto cut her off.

"NO! I talk, you listen! Now let's see, ahh yes, the last six months. Well I was a very popular girl there in that prison, Xena. Yes, it seems being the only female earned me all the guards' attention. Yes, Xena I got visited everyday by them. Oh they had lots of fun with me too, Xena! Hummm how to describe it…" Callisto drummed her fingers on her chin.

"Ahh…Imagine yourself on a cold stone floor, chained to a wall by your arms and legs where you could barely move. Naked, and being beaten and raped by these pigs EVERY…SINGLE …DAY! That's what I've been doing Xena! Do you know what that is like? Do you know how much being beaten and raped every day HURTS, XENA? No, you couldn't know that because it's never happened to you has it? Has it Xena? HAS IT?" Callisto screamed, trembling with anger and emotions.

"No….it hasn't. Callisto, if I had known they would do that to you I would never have…."

"Shut-up!" Callisto spat. "The only thing you cared about was that self-righteous sense of justice of yours! You didn't give a damn about what they would do to me. What little piece of a soul I had left was destroyed in there. That is why you will NEVER take me back there. Do you understand Xena! NEVER!"

Xena just looked at the blonde woman with tears starting to form in her own eyes. "Callisto, if there was any way I could take away your pain from what happened to you I would."

"Can you make the nightmares stop, Xena? You see I get to be raped again every night. Over and over again, I can feel them beating me every night Xena! Can you make that go away? Oh, and it seems that one of those filthy pigs got me pregnant too, Xena! Do you have any suggestions on what I'm going to do about that? Let me explain how this is a lose/lose situation for the kid, Xena. If I have to go back to prison, my baby dies. If you or the soldiers kill me, my baby dies. So please explain to me why my child has to be doomed to die without ever getting a chance to live? This child is my chance to have a family again. To replace the one you killed, Xena! When you killed my family, you killed my ability to love and find peace within myself. I want to know how to love again, Xena. I want to be able to love my child!" Callisto sank to her knees and started sobbing and said no more.

By now Xena was weeping too. She looked at Callisto and said, "You _will _have a chance to love your child, and I want to help you get that chance if you will let me."

Callisto, sniffling back her sobs, raised her head; the two women just stared at each other and said nothing.

Octavia had been watching out of the window and heard everything Callisto and Xena had said. Her heart broke for Callisto. The things she said about the prison and about wanting to love her child. The old woman was surprised when she heard Xena offer to help her. She only hoped that Callisto would be able to put aside her hatred and let the warrior woman help.

The two women outside still just stared at one another in silence. Octavia wanted to go out there and comfort Callisto, but remembering her sternly telling her to stay inside, she decided against it.

Callisto finally spoke, "You _want_ to help? Don't you dare pity me Xena!"

"I don't Callisto. I sincerely want to see you have peace in your life and be able to raise your child and be happy. I know that you'll never forgive what I've done to you and I don't expect you too. I know that it's probably unlikely we could ever even be friends. We've both had too many bad things pass between us. The best I can hope for is that you would allow us to have a truce. No more fighting. We could peacefully coexist and you allow me to help you on your path to changing your life. I _can_ offer you my experience in doing that.

Callisto looked at her for a minute then walked toward Xena extending her arm offering the warrior's handshake. Xena clasped her arm and shook it saying, "Truce" Callisto clasped Xena's arm in return and replied, "Truce"

"Callisto, you don't have to worry about me trying to take you back to prison. After knowing what happened to you there, I would never do that again."

"Well, I believe you, Xena, but the soldiers are still looking for me and I don't think they see it the same way we do."

"Yes, they are still looking and will find this place soon. We need to think of something, we have to figure out a way to keep them from finding you." Xena said.

"I don't know how much longer I should be fighting." Callisto said.

"You can fight some only if you have to for a few more months. I did with Solon. You just have to be very careful. I will take up the slack as much as I can for you. But it's still best if you can avoid it." Xena replied.

"I want to stay here with Octavia as long as I can. I don't want to leave her here alone. She has helped me so much. I want to make sure she is going to be alright." Callisto said looking toward the farmhouse where the old woman was.

Xena couldn't help but smile a little, when Callisto said those words. She was showing concern and caring for another person. It was a start.

"Well, let's go inside. I'd like to meet the woman responsible for this lump on my head" Xena said, rubbing her still sore head.

Callisto pushed the door open and walked into the house. Octavia met her and embraced her. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Callisto replied. She sat down at the table as the old woman set a plate of salt pork and eggs in front of her.

"Xena, if you are hungry sit down. Octavia, could you fix Xena a plate?"

The old woman didn't say anything. She still didn't quite trust this dark-haired warrior. She filled Xena's plate and set it in front of her giving her a wary look.

As they were eating a flash of light appeared revealing Ares once again. "Well! What a nice cozy scene we have here! Xena having breakfast with her old pal Callisto down on the farm."

"What do you want now, Ares?" Xena asked. "Food? Oh, that's right Gods don't eat. Well I guess you'll be going then. Bye!"

"Aww now, Xena don't be that way. Besides this is Callisto's house it's her place to be rude to her guest."

"You're right Ares. You can leave now. Bye-bye" Callisto said in a sarcastic tone.

"What? Leave and miss this! My two favorite mortal women actually being civil to each other! I'm in awe!" Ares mocked.

Xena looked at Octavia and asked, "I wonder if that frying pan of yours is as effective on a God as it was on me?"

The old woman looked at Ares for a minute then said, "We can try it and see!"

Ares looked at Xena and said, "Don't turn her too good Xena; somebody needs to keep the excitement going around here." He shook his head, waved his hand and was gone.

"Must have scared him with the frying pan." Octavia chuckled.

Xena gave her a wink and laughed. After that little exchange at Ares expense, Octavia felt more at ease with Xena.

Callisto sat back taking it all in. Maybe it won't be too bad having Xena hanging around. It would be hard trying to not be angry and wanting to fight her all the time. But maybe it would work. She had to admit she did need help and Xena _was_ the best one to get that help from. After all she did turn her own life around.

But she still felt such hate for the Warrior Princess. That would be the hardest part of accepting her help. If she could only get past the hate. That was the first step and she would have to do it, if she was going to succeed on this road to redemption.

_AN: I'm not sure where this story is going. I'm just taking it one day at a time. If I can see it happening in my mind, then I write it. I realize that some of you want to keep Callisto evil, and some want her to turn good. I've gotten pm's with suggestions for both from a few readers and I do thank you all. Here are my thoughts on the subject._

_I don't see her as ever changing as __MUCH__ as Xena, But...I do see her mellowing out and clearing her head. I can see her eventually having inner peace. That's why I'm keeping her mortal. So she can grow and change in a more human way. I'm going to let her experience life in all its complicated glory. Stay tuned…_


	11. Chapter 11

_**GENERAL**__** COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER: Xena: Warrior Princess, Callisto, Joxer and all other characters who have appeared in the syndicated series Xena: Warrior Princess, together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices. NOTE: All works remain the © copyright of the original author. These may not be republished without the author's consent.**_

After finishing breakfast, Xena had decided to ride around and see if she could spot any of the soldiers. If they could stay one step ahead of them, that would be their best advantage. So far she had seen nothing. She needed to find out what their search plans were. As long as they thought she was still on their side she would be able to find all the information she needed. Tomorrow she would go into town and find those two young soldiers she talked to before. Maybe she could use them to get into the prison and find out more.

She decided to keep looking around for a little longer and then head back to the farm. Callisto still didn't trust her and she needed to prove to her she was on her side now.

It was going to be a long hard road for both of them. Especially for Callisto, she had so much hate, rage and pain inside her. There was a lot for her to conquer before she would be completely redeemed. She really did seem to want it though. Xena could tell that Callisto was already beginning to feel that protective maternal bond to her unborn baby. That child would be the key to unlocking her heart and letting her beat her darkness.

Xena knew that first hand. She believed that the first time she felt goodness again was when Solon was born. If she had not given him to Kaleipus, maybe her life would have been different. Maybe she would have changed sooner than she did and all those lives that were taken after she gave him up would have been spared. It had been almost ten years between then and when her army betrayed her and Hercules helped her start on her own road to redemption. She was responsible for a lot of death and destruction during those ten years.

Wait…ten years! Then that meant Cirra happened _after_ she gave Solon up. Xena's face turned pale as she realized, Callisto's family would have been spared too! Xena knew then that no matter what it took she _HAD _to help Callisto and protect the baby she was carrying whatever the cost. She made a terrible mistake giving Solon up and she couldn't take that part of her life back. But she could give Callisto the chance at motherhood that she never allowed herself. It was the way she could finally redeem herself for Callisto's family. Artemis was right. She _is_ the only one who can do it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callisto decided to rest after Xena left to look for soldiers. She didn't like being tired so easily, but Octavia said it was part of it, to get used to it. Oh well, she had been through a lot worse so this being pregnant thing she could handle.

She hoped Xena would find out what the soldiers were up to. She'd feel a lot better having the upper hand in all this. She hated still being so vulnerable and it was weird working with Xena instead of against her in this too. Sighing, Callisto got up to go in the kitchen with Octavia. This whole Xena, baby, change deal was going to be a wild ride.

Callisto went to the window and looked out at the woods.

"Xena's not back yet." She said.

Octavia looked up from her sewing, "Not yet. Do you think we can trust her, Callisto?"

"As strange as it sounds, yes. I think she is probably the only one we _can_ trust right now." replied Callisto.

"You and she have a lot of anger for each other. It's easy to see that. You should try to fix that if you are going to work together." Octavia said.

"I know. It's not going to be easy for me to do that. I've hated her for eleven years and that hatred has just built up more and more over that time."

"It's time to put that all behind you, Callisto. The most important thing now is your little one." The older woman said.

Callisto nodded, "Yes it is more important than anything in my life. I don't want to die anymore, Octavia. You were right I have too much to live for now."

The old woman gave her an affectionate hug. "Come sit down and wait for Xena."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Xena rode up to the farm and dismounted, leading Argo to the barn to feed her. She'd covered a lot of ground today and didn't find any sign of soldiers. That didn't mean they were safe though, they still had to keep their guard up. Tomorrow she would ride to the village and talk to the two soldiers there. She had to get into that prison somehow.

After getting Argo settled in, Xena went to the farmhouse, still unsure of the reception she would get. She knew there was still mistrust and tension on both their parts. They had agreed on a truce but Callisto was still unstable and may always be to a degree no matter how much she could change her ways. It would not take much to make her turn back to her old self.

When she walked in, Callisto and Octavia looked up at her, Callisto tensed and instantly placed her hand on her dagger.

"Hello Xena." Octavia said

"Hello. Has everything been quiet here?"

Callisto finally spoke, "Yes. Did you find any signs of anything?"

"No, nothing. I'm going to ride into the village tomorrow. There were two young soldiers there and I think I can maybe use them to get into that prison and see if I can get any information on what they are planning." Xena replied.

Callisto visibly tensed when Xena mentioned the prison. "The warden's quarters are in the small building beside the main prison. He's a real piece of work but smart. You will need to be careful what you say around him."

"I don't plan to be there but long enough to find out their plans and get back out." Xena was about to say more when a sound outside got her attention. Callisto heard it too.

"Listen, soldiers! I'll keep them busy here, Callisto, get Octavia out of here. Go out the back and head for the woods."

Callisto grabbed her sword and pulled Octavia quickly towards the back door. As she was about to open it she heard leaves crunch outside. She whispered to Octavia, "Go on out first. Act like you're just going to the barn. They won't harm you. Get their backs to the door, and I will get behind them. Go!"

Octavia reluctantly went out and started for the barn. Just as Callisto expected two soldiers saw her and approached the old woman. She did as Callisto instructed and stopped, positioning herself where they would have their backs to the door.

When Callisto saw her chance she slipped out and crept up behind them, silently and in a lightening quick move she slit both their throats one after the other. They never knew what hit them. Octavia was stunned and just stood staring at the two dead men on the ground. Callisto returned her dagger back in its sheath and took Octavia by the hand. "Hurry, let's go!" she said to the still stunned woman as she led her to the woods.

Meanwhile Xena was in the front of the house attempting to get the other two soldiers to move on their way, trying to convince them that Callisto was not there. As she was talking, one of them moved toward the back of the house and saw the others dead. He yelled out, "Silas and Milieus are dead! Get her! She's with Callisto!"

At that Xena quickly pulled her sword and struck at the soldier in front of her. The other had run back and was advancing on Xena. She did a spin and came around kicking him down. The first one lunged at her and she countered his attack by driving her sword through his belly. The second man was on his feet coming at her. He barely made a step in her direction when she back flipped over him, turned and drove her sword through him also. With both dead, she scanned the area and saw no more soldiers. Sheathing her sword she headed for the woods to find Callisto.

Callisto and Octavia had ran a ways into the trees when the old woman said, "stop, please, I can't run anymore."

Seeing her breathing heavily, Callisto stopped and helped her sit down on a log. Octavia looked up at her and said, "Why did you have to kill those men?"

Callisto turned away and said matter-of-factly, "Dead men don't talk."

Suddenly they heard footsteps approaching and Callisto drew her sword. It was Xena.

"What did you kill them for? I almost had them convinced to leave! I had to fight them and killed the other two. Now it's just a matter of time before the other soldiers find them. They'll be after all of us now!"

"Well, Xena, you wanted to play on the same team. Get used to the way I play the game!" Callisto snapped.

Xena gave her a hard look in return. "My plan to get into the prison won't work now. I'll have to think of something else. I can't go there; I'd just be risking getting caught."

"We should still go, Xena. I have unfinished business with the warden." The blonde warrior said with a wicked grin on her face.

"_WE_ were not going anyway. Do you honestly think I would risk letting you come with me?" Xena just shook her head and said, "We need to get away from here and get as much distance between them and us as we can." Xena said angrily.

Callisto replied mockingly, "I'm touched that you care. Very well Xena, we'll do it your way" She extended her hand towards the trail, "Shall we?"

Octavia had witnessed the tense exchange between the two warriors and was disappointed at Callisto's attitude. It was going to be hard to get that girl to change her ways. She could see that, but that made the old woman even more determined to do just that.

They headed down the trail. Callisto realized they were headed back toward the beach and the cave, and that gave her an idea. The boat they took when they escaped was hidden in the cave. After they make camp and Xena and Octavia were asleep, she could slip away after dark, get the boat and go over to the island and get her revenge on the man who was the first to rape her before turning her over to the others….the warden. She would make sure she would not get caught, even if she had to kill everyone on that island. That sick bastard had to pay like the others did. The idea that he may even be the one who got her pregnant made her skin crawl. The idea of any of those pigs as her baby's father made her cringe. But especially the warden. She could still smell the stink of booze on his breath, see his beady eyes, feel the disgusting sweaty weight of his fat body and feel his hands all over her as he raped her while the others held her down.

If this child was given to her by the Fates, why couldn't it have been with someone else, not one of those pigs! She thought about Theodoras and the few times she had let him into her bed. She didn't love him the way he loved her but at least she would have been ok with him fathering her child. Even Ares would have been better than this!

It was starting to get dark so they decided to make camp. Callisto built a fire while Xena went to catch fish from a nearby creek. They had not eaten since early that day and all three were famished.

Later after getting full from the fish, they retired for the night. Callisto pretended to be asleep and listened until she heard the faint sounds of Octavia snoring. She waited to make sure Xena was also asleep before she made her move.

Checking to make sure it was safe; she slipped out of camp and headed for the cave. The boat was still where her men had left it hidden behind some boulders inside the entrance to the cave. She pulled down a vine hanging nearby and tied it to the front of the small craft and started pulling it across the beach to the water. Once she got it to the edge of the surf she climbed in. But before she could push off into the water, the boat jerked suddenly throwing her backwards. She looked up into the angry gaze of Xena.

"What in Tartarus do you think you are doing? Are you crazy? Don't answer that….Do you want to get caught!"

"Stay out of this Xena. It's none of your business." Callisto said bitterly.

"It is very much my business if you still want me to help you. If you get caught, what happens to your baby Callisto? Have you even thought about that?" Xena yelled.

"I won't get caught. Now get out of the way Xena."

"This is crazy Callisto."

Callisto stopped and turned back to Xena. "The warden is the one who raped me first, he is the one who let the others do it to me. He did things to me that no one should ever have to endure. He deserves to die for what he did. What would you do if it had been you, Xena? Huh? What would you do?"

Xena stared into Callisto's eyes and could see the torment there. She knew what she would do if it had been her so she just sighed and reached for the side of the boat and climbed in.

"Let's go" she said.

Callisto smiled to herself and pushed the boat into the water.


	12. Chapter 12

_**GENERAL**__** COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER: Xena: Warrior Princess, Callisto, Joxer and all other characters who have appeared in the syndicated series Xena: Warrior Princess, together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices. NOTE: All works remain the © copyright of the original author. These may not be republished without the author's consent.**_

**Redemption Story**

**CHAPTER 12**

The small boat floated silently up to the rock wall surrounding the island prison. Neither had spoken a word on the trip over. Callisto reached and grabbed a wooden pillar by the wall, tying off the boat. She made sure her sword and dagger were secure and began climbing the jagged rocks while Xena followed. When the two women reached the top of the wall, Callisto turned to Xena and spoke,

"Follow me. The warden will be asleep in his quarters by now so it should be easy to get inside. There is only one guard posted in front of his quarters."

Xena, still apprehensive about what they were attempting said, "We've got to stay alert. When we get there I'll watch for the guard and you get inside. I don't want to even know what you are going to do, just do it and get out of there fast!"

"You worry too much Xena. I must admit I'm a little surprised at this cautious side of you."

Xena rolled her eyes and said, "Let's just get this over with."

They hurried along the wall crouching as they went. The warden's quarters were about a hundred yards straight ahead. When they had it in sight Callisto looked back at Xena and whispered,

"The guard shack is over there to the left, keep an eye on him and I'll be right back."

Before Xena could say anything, Callisto was gone, down on her hands and knees with her dagger clenched between her teeth crawling towards the side of the building. Xena watched her as she made it to a window. Callisto took her dagger and silently pried the window open and climbed in. This was it, do or die time. Xena looked back at the guard who was; thankfully, still unaware of their presence.

Callisto entered the bedroom and saw the warden sleeping. She felt sick to her stomach as she looked at him. Memories of what he had done to her came flooding back as she crept over to the bed. She quietly went over to the side of it and got a tight grip on her dagger.

She reached down and slapped his cheek. The man jerked awake to find Callisto staring down at him. "Remember me?" she said as she plunged the dagger into his heart giving it a hard twist. The man opened his mouth to scream but only a gurgling sound escaped his lips. Callisto pulled the dagger from his body, wiping the bloody blade on the bed. She stood over him for a minute staring blankly at his face; a wave of satisfaction overcame her and she took a deep breath. It felt good.

The guard outside suddenly got up and started towards the house. Xena ran towards him but before she got there he was already walking inside. She followed trying to get close enough to stop him before he saw Callisto.

The blonde warrior turned from the bed and walked to the window. Before she started to climb out something in the corner of the room caught her eye. There, hung over the back of a chair, were her leathers! Hung there as if they were some sort of trophy. "The son of a bitch kept my clothes!" She said out loud. She didn't even want to think about what he may have done with them. She quickly went back to the chair and grabbed them. As she started back to the window, the door to the bedroom swung open and the guard ran towards her. Callisto stopped and with a wicked grin on her face pulled her sword and drove it straight behind her into the guards belly dropping him instantly. She climbed out of the window and back to the wall and freedom.

Xena ran into the bedroom and saw the guard dead on the floor and a dead man in the bed who she assumed was the warden. She looked at the open window to see the blonde girl disappearing into the darkness. She sighed deeply and followed, climbing out of the window and running back to find Callisto.

Callisto made it to the wall and climbed over with Xena right behind her. The two women jumped down to the rocks below and hurriedly untied the boat and pushed it away into the night.

They drifted in the water away from the island for several minutes before Xena noticed the leather warrior clothes that Callisto was clutching in her hands. Recognizing them she said, "Isn't that your leathers?"

"Yes, the bastard had them hung up like a damn trophy or something." Callisto said in a disgusted tone.

Xena breathed a big sigh of relief as they floated towards the beach. She sat, studying Callisto. She was beginning to see a lot of herself in her. The blonde woman had the same spirit and fire inside her. It was hard to admit _but_ she was actually starting to like her. Under all that hate was a brave, determined woman. If that hate could be tamed like her own was, Callisto was destined to be a mighty force for the Greater Good.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Callisto spoke.

"There isn't anyone following us. They won't find the warden and guard until morning. We made it, Xena." I told you it would work." She said, smirking at the dark haired warrior.

Xena debated whether to say anything about what Callisto had done back there but decided to just let it go. It was over and never need be mentioned again. The young woman got her justice for what those men had done to her. Xena knew she would have done the same thing herself. It was finished.

They reached the beach and dragged the boat back to the cave and hid it again. It would be daylight in a couple of hours so they needed to get back to camp before Octavia woke up and noticed them missing. The old woman would no doubt be full of questions, and they didn't want to have to answer any.

After taking care of the boat they headed back up the trail to camp. As they walked neither of them said anything, finally as they were close to the camp, Callisto stopped and faced Xena.

"Thank you." was all she said. Xena responded with just a nod of her head. They went on to find Octavia still sleeping. Both warriors slipped quietly into their bedrolls and closed their eyes.

In Athens, Gabrielle was walking through the market looking for Joxer. He was supposed to meet her an hour ago, but didn't show up. She was annoyed at his tardiness and thinking about how she would give him a good tongue lashing when she did find him. There was a tavern up ahead and knowing Joxer that is where she'd find him. As she walked in she saw a group of people huddled around a notice on the wall. Curious she went over to see what it was all about. Listening, she heard one of the men exclaim,

"Xena! She is wanted by the authorities for the murder of two soldiers of King Gregor's army and for helping that she demon Callisto escape! There is a reward of two thousand dinars for her head and the head of Callisto!" a man said excitedly.

Gabrielle couldn't believe her ears! She shoved through the group of men, "Move please! Let me see that. It can't be!" They've made a mistake. It couldn't be Xena, she thought.

"Hey, Lady, watch it!" one of the men said as she pushed him aside.

But when she saw the sign her jaw dropped and she stood in total disbelief. There right in front of her eyes was a wanted poster with a picture of Xena _AND_ Callisto!

She had to find Xena and get to the bottom of this! She took off out of the tavern and ran smack into Joxer who was just coming through the door. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" he said before he saw it was Gabrielle.

"Oh hi Gabrielle! I'm sorry I didn't know it was you. Look I'm sorry I was la…"

"Shut up Joxer! That's not important now. Xena is in trouble and we've got to find her!"

"In trouble? How?"

"Here…look!" she dragged him over to show him the poster.

He read it and looked at her shocked. "What! This is crazy! Xena would never do that and she'd _never_ help Callisto! What's going on Gabrielle?"

"I don't know Joxer, but we have to find Xena and find out." She said as she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him out the door.

Once they were on the street he stopped her, "Look, do you even know _where_ Xena is? How do we find her if we don't know where to look?"

"She was supposed to meet us here in two weeks, remember? So my guess is that she is somewhere on the road east of here. She was coming here from seeing Cyrene in Amphipolis that's as good a place as any to start, I guess." The bard said.

"Well let's head that way then. I still don't believe that Xena would be mixed up with Callisto. This smells like a set-up to me." Joxer said as they headed east on the trail out of Athens. Gabrielle couldn't agree more. This definitely stunk of something very wrong. This may be some of Callisto's own doing. She did try to ruin Xena's name by pretending to be her when her army attacked several villages before Xena captured her. Yes, that had to be what it was. Now she must be trying to make people think Xena killed soldiers and helped her escape! Gabrielle and Joxer pushed on down the road determined to find Xena and warn her about this latest scheme of Callisto's.

Dawn arrived quickly giving the two warriors only a couple hours sleep. Xena was awakened by the sound of Octavia stumbling around trying to build a fire. The warrior sat up, yawning.

"Morning, here let me get that." Xena said standing up to help the older woman.

"Oh, good morning Xena, thank you. I'm afraid I'm not very good at this campfire building." Octavia replied.

Xena just smiled and started stacking wood and kindling in a circle to build a fire.

Octavia looked over at Callisto who was still sleeping. "Maybe we should let her sleep a little longer. She needs her rest; she still isn't as healthy as she should be in her condition. She suffered a lot in that prison. It's a miracle that she survived it all. When I first saw her she was so skinny and sick poor thing."

Xena looked over at Callisto, trying to imagine her in such bad shape. She had noticed that she was thinner than she remembered; except for the small tummy bulge that was beginning to appear.

Callisto began to stir a little while later and woke up finding Xena and Octavia huddled by a nice big, crackling fire. She stood up stretching her arms high above her blonde head. When she started toward the fire to join them, her foot bumped against the pile of leather that was lying next to her bedroll, catching Octavia's eye. She quickly tried to shove them back under the blanket.

"What is that Callisto?" the old woman asked.

"Oh those, they're my uh,"

Xena interjected, "That some extra leathers I had. I thought she might rather have those instead of the linen clothes. They are more durable."

"Oh! Well you're right I suppose leather would be better especially with all the fighting you do." Octavia said.

Satisfied that Octavia believed what Xena told her, Callisto gathered the leather clothes and said, "I think I'll go freshen up in that creek and put these on. I'll be right back."

Xena was relieved also. At least they didn't have to tell her anything about where they had been last night. No one, not even Octavia must ever know.

After a refreshing dip in the creek, Callisto started pulling on her leathers. Glad to finally have the familiar feel of the worn leather against her skin once again.

When she returned, Xena and Octavia looked up at her, "Well you look more like yourself now. Xena said.

Callisto looked down at her baby bump and said, "They feel good but they may not fit for long."

Xena smirked, "Nope." The blonde warrior's head shot up and she gave her a hard look.

Xena figured she'd better defuse the situation saying, "Callisto, you're not getting fat, you're getting…uh, glowing. Yea, glowing."

The blonde warrior seemed to like that. Satisfied that Xena was not insulting her after all, she settled down next to the fire. "I'm hungry. What are we going to do about something to eat?"

"I'll go do some hunting, stay here and keep watch." Xena said grabbing her sword and chakram and heading for the woods, returning soon with a plump rabbit.

Over their meal they discussed their plans. Xena explaining that they should head towards Athens and try to find Gabrielle and Joxer. Callisto was leery of that plan, feeling that Athens was too populated and they would likely run into more soldiers there and even though she didn't say it out loud for Xena to hear, she just didn't trust Gabrielle.

One thing they did agree on was that Octavia needed to stay in Athens where she would be safe. Their life was now going to be constantly on the run and that was not safe for the older woman. Octavia protested at first but finally agreed to stay behind in Athens, but only if Callisto promised to find her when her time was near so she could help her with the delivery. She assured her she would.

The three women cleaned up any signs of the camp and started towards Athens.


	13. Chapter 13

_**GENERAL**__** COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER: Xena: Warrior Princess, Callisto, Joxer and all other characters who have appeared in the syndicated series Xena: Warrior Princess, together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices. NOTE: All works remain the © copyright of the original author. These may not be republished without the author's consent.**_

**Redemption Story**

**Chapter 13**

Gabrielle and Joxer had traveled for hours when they saw a group of soldiers on horseback coming towards them. "Those are some of King Gregor's men. Maybe we can find out about this mess with Xena." Joxer said

"Yes, that's what I was thinking too. Wait! Look!" Gabrielle exclaimed.

Joxer looked up to see the man in the back of the line leading Argo! Gabrielle stopped in the middle of the road in front of the group of men. The leader of the soldiers shouted, "Halt" stopping the line of men in their tracks.

"Young woman, you'll have to move. We are in a hurry to the palace with urgent business for King Gregor."

"Oh really! How exciting! What business would be so important?" Gabrielle asked sounding innocent.

"Hey look, Gabrielle! What a beautiful horse!" Joxer exclaimed walking over to Argo. The mare recognizing him nuzzled his arm. He whispered to her, "Don't worry Argo, I'm going to get you away from them."

"Stop! Don't touch that animal!" The leader said, growing impatient with the two. "That horse belongs to Xena, and is evidence. Xena killed two of our men at a farm back there. They were there checking out a tip that Callisto may be hiding there. We found this animal in the barn. We suspect that Callisto killed the other two; their throats were cut from behind. That is how that she devil works. It appears she and Xena have teamed up.

"Xena! Really! How do you know she killed them?"

"One of my men was still barely alive when we found them. In his dying breath he told me that Xena had attacked them after they found the other two men that Callisto had killed. They escaped capture, but the King has a bounty on both those murdering bitches' heads. Two thousand dinars! That should bring every bounty hunter in Greece to our side to help kill them."

"Wow I can't believe Xena did that. I had heard that she was on the side of good now."

"Well once a murderer always a murderer I say" The soldier answered. "Don't worry, though, we will find them and rid the land of them once and for all. Callisto and her men escaped prison a couple of weeks ago and all but one man and she was killed. We found a grave at that farm and evidence of a wounded man staying in the barn. I suspect it was the last of her men. Either she killed him herself or he died from his wound. My men said they did get an arrow in him when they ambushed them on the beach. If Xena has teamed up with Callisto, she probably played a part in her escape from the prison on the island."

"Well may you have success in finding these evil women." Gabrielle pretended to agree with him.

Meanwhile while Gabrielle had kept the soldiers busy talking, Joxer loosened the rope that they were leading Argo with so when they started off again the mare would be able to slip it off and get away. He knew she was smart enough to find them later. She always did whenever Xena would turn her loose for a while.

Just as they were about to move aside and let the soldiers go on their way, a messenger from the King came galloping down the road waving a scroll and shouting. "Captain! Captain!" I have urgent news!" He handed the scroll to the Captain, who grew angry when he read it.

"This is proof that Xena and Callisto have gone on a murdering spree! The warden and his private guard were found dead this morning at the prison. They are certain it was Xena and Callisto because the only thing missing was clothing that belonged to Callisto that was taken from her when she first was imprisoned, and the footprints of a woman were found in the mud outside the warden's bedroom window. The King has raised the bounty to five thousand dinars! They must be stopped before any more lives are lost! Move out men!"

Gabrielle and Joxer jumped out of the way as the soldiers hurried toward the castle.

"Joxer did you hear what he said? The soldier they found still alive said Xena attacked them? That can't be. She wouldn't do that! I don't understand any of this. We've got to find her!"

"I don't get it either, Gabrielle. It just doesn't sound like Xena. At least not _our_ Xena anyway. Now the _old_ Xena maybe….."

"What do you mean the _old _Xena? Joxer, Xena would never turn back to her old ways! At least not on purpose. Maybe Callisto is forcing her to help her for some reason? Maybe she is doing it to save somebody or something? Maybe Callisto threatened you or me? Or Cyrene?"

"Well whatever it is, there has got to be a reasonable explanation for all this. We need to find her as soon as possible." Joxer said as the two hurried along the road to Amphipolis.

Just as Joxer had hoped, Argo was able to get the rope off her head and turned and ran back down the trail to them. Hearing her hoof beats coming toward them, Joxer ran up and caught the mare by the halter. "Good girl, I knew you could do it!" he crooned to the horse as she nuzzled him happily.

"Now that we have Argo she can help us find Xena. She always seems to know where she is." Joxer said. He climbed up on the mare and reached his hand down helping Gabrielle up behind him. He gave Argo a loose rein and said "Come on girl! Find Xena!" The palomino nickered and trotted straight ahead with her ears up intent on finding her owner.

Xena, Callisto and Octavia had been on the road since early morning. They were getting closer and closer to Athens with every mile. The sun was straight up in the sky signaling that it was around noon and Callisto was growing very tired and hungry as were the others. They had stopped only once since morning to let Octavia rest for a few minutes. The pace they were setting was proving to be hard for the elderly woman.

"We can stop here and rest for a while. I'll try to find something to eat. Here, you two drink some of this water and I'll be back." Xena said handing Callisto the water skin.

As Xena went off to find food, Callisto helped Octavia sit down and then she sat down beside her, passing the water skin to the old woman. Octavia took a swallow and passed it back to her, she could see the weariness in the young woman's face. "You must rest more Callisto. It is not good for you or the baby to push yourself too hard."

"I'll be fine, Octavia. We have to keep moving as much as possible because there could be soldiers on us at any time. As soon as we get to Athens, you will be safe and Xena and I will head somewhere where we can hide for a while."

The old woman took her hand and squeezed it. "You promise me you will be careful, and remember you promised to come find me when it is time. I so very much want to help with the birth of your child. You have grown to mean as much to me as if you were my own daughter. I see this little one like my own grandchild."

Callisto felt a tear slowly run down her cheek. She embraced the old woman. "I will be careful Octavia. I promise and there is no one else I'd rather have there for my child's birth than you. You have made me remember what it is like to have a Mother again and I will always be grateful for that."

Xena was coming back with another rabbit when she overheard the conversation between Callisto and Octavia. She stopped out of their sight and listened, smiling to herself and happy about the sincerity and real caring that she heard in Callisto's voice. She really was starting to learn to love again. Callisto was going to make it. She could feel it.

Xena knew the biggest obstacle was going to be facing Gabrielle and Joxer, especially Gabrielle. She was not going to believe that Callisto was trying to change. She was going to have to convince both of them, and try to get them to understand why she was helping her. That was not going to be easy!

As for Callisto, she was still going to have to address her hate. Xena had learned from Lao Ma that underlying hatred and any cruel act or word, underlying all dehumanizing, there is always fear—the utter groundlessness of fear. Callisto needed to conquer her fear in order to conquer the hate. Xena sat quietly for a few minutes just thinking about everything. This whole experience was going to be the hardest challenge of her life. She couldn't help but marvel at how interconnected hers' and Callisto's' lives were becoming. How things from her own past had directly affected Callisto in a negative way and how it was destined to come full circle and she would directly affect the future of Callisto's child in a positive way.

Joxer had stopped the determined horse and got down, helping Gabrielle to the ground. "She sure is acting like Xena is close by."

"I know. If Xena is traveling this road she has to be somewhere around here by now." The bard said looking all around for any sign of Xena.

As Joxer was about to climb back on, Argo snorted and reared up pulling away from him and took off down the trail. "Hey, Argo! Come back here!"

"Come on Joxer lets follow her. She smells Xena!" Gabrielle said hurrying to catch up to the horse.

Xena and Callisto decided to make camp where they were. It was only midday, but they were all tired. Octavia and Callisto both needed rest. She was cleaning the rabbit for Octavia to cook, while Callisto went to find firewood. She jumped up suddenly at the sound of hooves running down the road. She was about to draw her sword when she recognized the horse's whinny.

"Argo!" Xena looked toward the sound of the hoof beats and there was her golden mare running toward her. Grabbing the horse, she said, "Hey girl! How did you get here?"

"Xena!" Gabrielle yelled as she and Joxer ran up out of breath from chasing the mare. "Thank the Gods we found you!"

"What are you two doing here? I was on my way to Athens to find you!" Xena said.

"We had to find you to warn you, Xena" Joxer said out of breath.

"Warn me about what?"

"This!" Gabrielle handed her the wanted poster she had taken from the tavern.

Xena read the poster and looked at Gabrielle. "I should have known there would be a bounty."

"Please tell me this is a mistake? We talked to some of King Gregor's soldiers on the road from Athens. They said you had teamed up with Callisto? Xena they were accusing you of murder!"

Xena sighed, "Its true Gabrielle. I did kill those two soldiers."

"What? You did? Why Xena? Self-defense? What happened?"

"I did it to protect Callisto."

"Callisto? To protect… Xena….why…what do you mean?" Gabrielle was stunned at what Xena was saying.

"It's a long story."

"I'll bet it is. I've got plenty of time, Xena." Gabrielle said.

"Let me introduce you to Octavia first then we will talk, ok"

"Alright. Wait, is Callisto here too?"

"Yes, but she is out looking for firewood. Gabrielle, it will be alright. She is trying very hard to change her ways. There won't be any trouble."

Xena led Gabrielle and Joxer to where Octavia was preparing the rabbit to cook.

"Octavia, these are my friends, Gabrielle and Joxer. They will be staying here with us tonight."

"Hello, Xena has spoken of you often. Xena we will need more food, this one poor rabbit won't be enough for all of us, I'm afraid." The old woman said.

"Gabrielle and I will go look for more." Xena replied, thinking it would be a good opportunity for her and the bard to talk. "Joxer, stay here and help Octavia."

Xena and Gabrielle set off to find more food, while Joxer sat down next to Octavia.

"Well, Xena said to help, so what do you need me to do?" He asked the old woman.

"I think I'm fine for now young man, but you can go find Callisto and help her with the firewood."

"F-find C-Callisto. You want me to h-help Callisto. O-ok, I-I'll just go and go and find…..yea…ok" He reluctantly got up and walked to the woods.

Callisto was picking up the last few pieces of wood that she had found and was heading back to the campsite when she heard footsteps coming towards her. She quickly put the wood down and drew her dagger from its sheath. She crouched down behind a bush to see who was coming. She could see the legs of a man walking through a thicket; so she waited until he was close enough and then reached out and grabbed his leg yanking him off his feet. When he hit the ground she jumped on top of him and pointed the dagger to his throat.

"Joxer!" she exclaimed when she saw who it was. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh h-hi Callisto…..fancy meeting you h-here!"

She stood and let him up. "Octavia sent me to help you with the wood. But, hey, I k-know you really can handle it yourself. I-I mean you don't need help with something like that."

"Joxer, I'm not going to hurt you so calm down. And actually yes, you _can _help with the wood." She said as she began stacking it in his arms. "I'm not supposed to be lifting heavy stuff anyway."

"O-oh really? Why not?" Joxer nervously asked.

"I guess Xena hasn't told you my news yet. I'm pregnant." She said matter-of-factly and walked off.

Joxer stared at her dumbfounded, then started following mumbling to himself. "Ok…yea, Callisto…. firewood….help….Mommy….baby….w-what?" He stumbled along struggling to keep from dropping some of the wood as he hurried to catch up with her.


	14. Chapter 14

_**GENERAL**__** COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER: Xena: Warrior Princess, Callisto, Joxer and all other characters who have appeared in the syndicated series Xena: Warrior Princess, together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices. NOTE: All works remain the © copyright of the original author. These may not be republished without the author's consent.**_

**Redemption Story**

**Chapter 14**

Xena and Gabrielle walked quietly for a distance from the campsite, wanting to make sure they had complete privacy to talk.

Gabrielle finally broke the silence, "Ok Xena, help me understand what is going on here. Please?"

"I'm trying to help Callisto find peace, Gabrielle. It's complicated, but I'll try to explain it as best as I can."

"Xena…"

"No, please hear me out before you say anything. You already know that almost twelve years ago, I was responsible for Callisto's family being killed when my army attacked Cirra. I've carried that guilt with me ever since. It was the only time I was responsible for the deaths of women and children. That guilt has only gotten worse since I met Callisto and saw what her grief and desire for vengeance has done to her. I think I was actually starting to try to deny my part in what she became in order to numb the guilt. When I found out that she had escaped prison, I decided to try and find her. This time I planned to kill her, and I would have too if Ares and Artemis had not brought me to the Fates."

"Ares and Artemis?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yes. Artemis made me realize that I was the only one who could help Callisto change. Oh at first I thought it was impossible. Callisto couldn't change and I didn't think she even wanted to. And I knew she hated me too much to allow me to help. But I was wrong, Gabrielle. She does want to change."

"Xena, how can you believe Callisto can change? She's killed six men since she escaped from prison! Probably more if you knew how many of the guards she killed when she escaped. Xena, did you help her kill the warden and guard, like they say you did? Please tell me it's not true."

"Yes, I did help her, Gabrielle."

"You helped her commit murder! Why, Xena? I don't understand. You feel that you owe her for Cirra so much that you let your guilt allow you to commit murder?" Gabrielle shouted at her.

"The warden was NOT murder! It was _Justice_!" Xena shouted growing angry.

"Justice! How can you call it justice?"

"Because of what the warden and those guards did to her in that place that's why! Callisto didn't kill anybody when they escaped and she _didn't _plan the escape. She couldn't even walk; she was half starved and nearly dead! Theodoris _carried_ her out of there!_ He_ planned the escape to save her life! Gabrielle, she was raped and beaten every day she was in that place. That so called warden and those guards' gang raped her repeatedly, Gabrielle! That is why killing them was Justice! I would have done the same thing if it had been me. What would _you_ have done?"

"By the Gods, that's horrible." Gabrielle was shocked by what Xena was telling her. "Xena how do you know all this?"

"The last of her men told Octavia what happened and she told me."

"If I had known what would happen to her there I would have never let her be sent there. Now she's pregnant because of being raped, and she has nightmares every night, reliving it all over again. She will have physical and mental scars from it for the rest of her life."

"Wait, did you say she was pregnant? Oh wow…"

"Yea, I know. I'm still trying to get my head around that myself. That's hard to imagine, huh!"

"I can't even visualize that." Gabrielle replied.

"I feel responsible for what she went through because I sent her there, Gabrielle."

"You had no way of knowing they would do that to her, Xena. You really believe she is trying to change, don't you."

"Gabrielle, I _know_ she can change. The Fates have shown me her destiny and I know that she has the most powerful reason in the world to change her life around. It is the same reason to find peace that I once had but was too blind to see it at the time."

"What is that reason, Xena?"

"Her child! It will replace the family I took away from her and open her heart to allow her to be able to love again. This has all made me realize that if I had not given Solon away, maybe _I_ could have changed much sooner than I did. Gabrielle if I had kept Solon and changed the path I was on, Cirra would never have happened! I _am_ the only one who can guide her. I _owe_ her that. I _have_ to help her. I have to for her _and_ for myself. The only way for me to rid myself of my guilt over Cirra is to help her find peace for herself and her child."

"I think I understand Xena, but I have my doubts about her really changing completely. I can't help it. I just don't trust her."

"I know. Even though I see changes and believe she sincerely wants to put her past behind her, I know that she is still unstable. She could revert back to her old ways very easily if she were provoked, _just like I could, Gabrielle."_

Gabrielle knew what Xena was saying was the truth. Xena _could_ go back if she was pushed far enough.

"It will be hard for all of us; Callisto still has a lot of hate for me. I think she is trying to get past it but it will take time. We have to give her a chance. Gabrielle, she needs to know that we believe in her. I have _you_ to help me stay on the right path. Callisto doesn't have anyone right now if we don't help her."

"I will try Xena. It will be strange trying to get along with her. But I give you my word. I will try." The Bard said.

"It's going to be tough for a while. We'll be on the run trying to stay ahead of Gregor's soldiers and with a bounty on our heads; every bounty hunter in Greece is probably looking for us by now. We have to try to find a safe place to stay until we can clear some of this mess up somehow. When we get to Athens we are leaving Octavia there. It's not safe for her being with us. Gabrielle, it's going to be very dangerous. I would understand if you didn't…."

"Xena, where you go I go. Remember." The Bard replied with a soft smile.

Xena gave Gabrielle a hug and said, "We'd better find another rabbit or Octavia will be mad, and trust me you don't want to get her mad. That old lady swings a mean skillet!"

"Huh?"

"Believe me Gabrielle. You don't want to know." Xena laughed as they went on their way.

_ AN: This chapter was shorter, but I wanted to keep the focus all on the talk between Xena and Gabrielle. Stay tuned! There's plenty more to come._


	15. Chapter 15

_**GENERAL**__** COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER: Xena: Warrior Princess, Callisto, Joxer and all other characters who have appeared in the syndicated series Xena: Warrior Princess, together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices. NOTE: All works remain the © copyright of the original author. These may not be republished without the author's consent.**_

**Redemption Story**

**Chapter 15**

Callisto arrived back at the campsite with Joxer stumbling along behind her. "You can stack the wood over there, and then get a fire going so we can get the food started. I'm starving!" She directed Joxer.

"S-sure Callisto, whatever you say." He answered nervously as he put the wood where she told him to.

"Joxer, did you come here alone?" Callisto asked, not seeing Gabrielle anywhere.

"No Gabrielle is here too. She went hunting with Xena, they should be back soon."

"Gabrielle…. I just bet she is thrilled that I'm here. She doesn't like me much does she Joxer. Of course it could be because I tried to kill her the last time we met."

"Well, yea, maybe that's it. Of course y-you didn't s-so she shouldn't be mad any…uh more."

"Why are you so nervous Joxer? Do you think I'm going to kill _you_?"

"K-kill me? Oh uh no! Not at all Callisto. I uh don't think that you uh would do that."

Callisto turned away so he could not see the grin on her face. She was enjoying toying with him.

She turned back to him and got right in his face and pinched his nose and laughed. "Well Joxer, I'm glad you aren't afraid of me." She laughed and walked over to where Octavia was and sat down.

Octavia had been watching the exchange between Callisto and Joxer and said, "Why were you teasing that young man, Callisto?"

"I was just having a little fun Octavia. No harm done he'll be fine. He will know soon that I'm not the same as I was when he first met me." Callisto thought about the first time the funny man walked into her camp and how he so wanted to be one of her warriors. He doesn't realize how lucky he is that she didn't let him follow her then. He'd probably be dead by now if he had.

"Xena's other friend, the girl Gabrielle, have you met her before?" Octavia asked.

"Oh yes! Gabrielle. We've met; when I tried to kill her." Callisto replied flatly.

"This will be a very interesting night." Octavia said under her breath.

When Joxer finished stacking the wood and had the fire going he went and sat by the edge of the woods by himself. Callisto noticed; and decided that maybe this would be a good time to show him she was trying to change. "Joxer, don't be shy come over here and sit with us. I promise I won't bite." She said.

"Oh o-ok. Sure, Callisto." He reluctantly made his way over to where she and Octavia were sitting.

She waited until he sat down before she said anything. "Joxer, I know you only know me from the experiences you've had with me in the past, and I know they were not good ones. I just want to let you know that I am trying very hard to put all that behind me and change my life around, like Xena has. I know it will be hard for you and Gabrielle to trust me. I don't blame you; with the things I've done to you both. Since we will probably be traveling together for a while, I just wanted to clear the air and say I'm sorry for being so rough on you when you came to my camp that first time. I was so consumed with wanting revenge on Xena that I let it turn me into someone that I'm now ashamed of. Do you understand what I'm saying, Joxer?"

Surprised, but relieved at what she was saying, Joxer replied, "I understand Callisto, and I'm very glad to hear it too. I think there is a nice girl in there and it would be an honor to call her my friend."

Callisto gave a sigh of relief and smiled at him as she gently squeezed his arm.

Joxer was a little taken back by her gentleness and smile. This was definitely not the Callisto he was used to seeing. He only hoped that she and Gabrielle could get along too. Obviously Xena and she were working out their differences already or Xena would not be helping her and Callisto wouldn't be allowing her _to_ help! It was going to be hard to keep them from getting caught or worse…killed by the soldiers but he knew one thing for sure. He was going to be right there to help them with whatever they had to face. He grinned at the image in his head of himself and all three of these gorgeous women traveling together, and he started whistling Joxer the Mighty to himself as he got up to tend the fire.

Xena and Gabrielle returned with two more rabbits and were in view of the camp. They saw the others sitting around the fire talking when Xena noticed Gabrielle's apprehension as she stopped and stared at Callisto. Sensing the Bard's reluctance, Xena placed her arm around her in support and said, "Come on, it will be fine, you'll see."

"I hope you're right, Xena."

Octavia looked up as Xena walked up. "Oh Xena! Wonderful, those rabbits with the other will be plenty. Thank you!" She took them and started preparing them for the fire.

Gabrielle sat down across from Callisto but avoided looking at her, looking all around and down at her feet. Callisto noticing this, decided to try and be friendly hoping Gabrielle would relax and see that she meant no harm or ill will towards her.

"Hello Gabrielle." She said, watching for the Bard's reaction.

Gabrielle looked away pretending not to have heard her when Xena elbowed her in the ribs giving her a stern look.

"OH! Hello Callisto." She said rubbing her ribs and glaring at Xena.

Callisto just gave her a small smile and returned her gaze to the fire. This wasn't going to be easy for any of them.

After finishing their meal they were preparing to retire for the night, when Xena's keen senses alerted her to the sound of footsteps coming down the road toward their camp. She got up to go investigate, with Callisto noticing and following her.

"Xena, can you see anything?"

"No did you hear it too?"

"Yes, it sounds like two men. Soldiers maybe?"

"Maybe, you go around the other way and get behind them. I'll wait here behind these bushes and get the jump on them when they come by me, oh, and Callisto, be careful if we have to fight and it gets too intense back out alright."

Callisto just nodded. It was going to take some getting used to. This concern Xena had for her welfare."

Just as she suspected two men were sneaking towards camp. They were not Gregor's men. Callisto recognized them as bounty hunters. As she fell in behind them Xena jumped up from her hiding place and leapt up kicking the one in front in the face. Callisto ran up to the second man and flipped over him landing right in his face. Before he could react she grabbed him, turned and elbowed him hard under the chin, knocking him out cold. She started to drag him into the bushes, when she heard Xena's war cry. Looking up she saw five more men riding hard towards them on horses. Xena threw her chakram at the one in the lead knocking him from his horse; the second man jumped off his mount and ran at her with sword drawn. Callisto ran right into the path of the third and fourth riders with her sword; slashing at them as they came by her. The third rider turned his mount quickly and tried to run over her, just missing her as she did a backflip out of the way of the running horse. Callisto saw one of the loose animals near her and ran and leapt up on it; galloping hard after the fifth rider who had appeared behind the others.

Meanwhile Xena had taken out the man she was fighting, running him through with her sword. The man Callisto had knocked out was coming too and stumbled out of the bushes; right behind Xena. Seeing her he drew his dagger and charged at her. Xena sensed him and spun around slicing him across the chest. Another man appeared out of nowhere striking at her with a battle ax.

Back at the campsite Joxer and Gabrielle heard the sounds of the battle going on and grabbed their weapons. "Stay here Octavia!" Joxer shouted to the old woman as he and Gabrielle ran towards the fight.

Xena fought against the man with the battle ax, barely escaping one of his blows. She hit the ground and rolled jumping up with the chakram, quickly throwing it and slicing the arm he was holding the ax with. He howled in pain dropping the ax. When he did; she took the opening to drive her sword though his belly.

Callisto had chased the fifth man on the horse for almost a mile; finally catching up to him, she pulled her dagger and jumped onto the back of his horse behind him slitting his throat. Dumping his body to the ground she gathered the reins and turned heading back to Xena.

Joxer and Gabrielle ran into the fight and attacked the two nearest men. Joxer taking one on with his sword as Gabrielle fought the other with her staff knocking him down after several solid hits to his head and back. Xena seeing them ran over to help. The one Joxer was fighting was about to get the upper hand when Xena threw the chakram bouncing it off a rock then a tree and landing it across the man's throat killing him.

Callisto rode hard back to the fight and saw the man Gabrielle was fighting getting up and pulling a dagger from his boot, he jumped up and ran at the Bard ready to stab her in the heart. Callisto jumped screaming; from the horse she was on and tackled the man before he could kill Gabrielle. The two rolled around on the ground as Callisto pummeled him with her fists; she managed to get the knife away from him and plunged it into him killing him. Rolling the dead man off her she got up and looked at Gabrielle and said, "Are you alright?"

Gabrielle stood there stunned. Had Callisto just saved her life? Realizing Callisto was speaking to her, she said, "y-yes I'm fine."

Joxer and Xena had witnessed what happened and both were equally amazed at what Callisto had done. Finally the fight was over with all but one of the bounty hunters dead. They lost track of where the last one had ran off to. Exhausted they all turned and started back to the camp site. As they neared the edge of the woods Xena heard a rustling in the tree above them, looking up she saw the last bounty hunter with a bow and arrow pointed right at Callisto. Before Xena could react he sent the arrow straight at the blonde warrior. She yelled, "Callisto! Look out!"

The blonde woman heard the whistling of the arrow just in time to jump to the side with it still grazing her upper arm. If she had not moved the arrow would have pierced her heart.

Xena and the Gabrielle ran over to her as she yelped out in pain grabbing her arm.

"Callisto! Are you hit? Let me see." Xena said looking at her wound.

"It's just a flesh wound, it will be fine." Callisto replied as Gabrielle tore a piece of cloth off her skirt and applied it to the blonde warriors bleeding arm. Callisto looked at Gabrielle surprised that the Bard was doing this for her when Gabrielle spoke in almost a whisper, "Thank you for what you did back there. You save my life."

Callisto responded with a smile, as they continued to where Octavia was waiting.

Meanwhile Joxer had taken off after the man with the bow. Having chased him for quite a ways, he lost him and turned and hurried back to where Xena and the others were waiting, hoping that Callisto had not been wounded too badly.

Octavia jumped up when she saw them return to camp and as she made her way to them she saw the bloody cloth around Callisto's arm. Frightened that the young woman was seriously hurt she hurried to her.

"Callisto, what happened? How bad is it, let me see."

"It's ok Octavia, only a flesh wound I'll be fine. Don't worry." Callisto tried to reassure her.

"A flesh wound, this time. Yes, but what about next time, Callisto? You promised to be careful." The old woman said.

"Octavia, please don't lecture alright. I am careful, sometimes things just happen that we can't control. In any fight it's like that. Isn't that right Xena?" Callisto asked looking at Xena with a please help me out here look on her face.

Catching Callisto's look Xena said, "That's right Octavia. Sometimes things just happen. It was not serious, she'll be fine."

"Xena, I expect you to look out for her. Keep her safe!" The old woman pleaded.

"I will Octavia, I will." Xena said putting her hand on the elderly woman's shoulder to reassure her.

Joxer ran up to the women and asked, "Is Callisto ok? I tried to catch him but lost him down the road. He'll probably go get help and come back. We probably shouldn't stay here tonight, Xena."

"Yes, you're right we should get out of here. Joxer we're close to Athens, maybe a day's travel. I want you to take Octavia there and make sure she finds a safe place to stay. It's not safe for Callisto and me to try and take her anymore. They will be looking for us there. We will head north of here and try to find somewhere to hide. After you get Octavia settled head north and I'll send Gabrielle to find you and bring you to where we will be."

"Ok, Xena. Come on Octavia, I'll help you gather your things." Joxer said as he started helping the old woman get ready.

"We're heading north Xena? I'm guessing to Otere and Yakut's tribe?"

"Yes, Gabrielle, I don't think the soldiers would even think of looking for us with the Northern Amazons. We should be able to stay there for quite a while in safety. I think Callisto will have her baby sometime in late winter. We can stay with the Amazons and she will be able to deliver there safely. We can move on when spring comes if we need to."

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea, but will Callisto agree to it? Her reputation with the Amazons isn't that great." Gabrielle asked.

"With the Greek tribes maybe, but the Northern tribe has never heard of her I don't think. She should be welcome there. The main problem is that she promised Octavia that she would come back to Athens to have the baby, and I don't know if that will be possible or not."

Callisto was helping Octavia put her bag over her shoulder as she and Joxer were about to leave for Athens. "I'll miss you so, Octavia. You've been so good to me. I don't know what I would have done without you. I will always be grateful to you for what you've done and for what you have made me see about myself."

Octavia pulled the girl into a hug with tears in her eyes. "Take care of yourself and be careful because you have so much to look forward to now. There's a wonderful new life just waiting for you and your baby, and it's filled with so much love and promise."

"This isn't good-bye Octavia. I will see you again soon." Callisto hugged the old woman not wanting to let go.

Joxer took Octavia gently by the arm and said, "We have to go now, Octavia."

Callisto nodded to Joxer and said, "Take care of her Joxer. She is the closest thing to a Mother I've got."

"I will Callisto, don't worry she'll be fine." Joxer said.

Callisto watched as they started down the road, waving as tears ran down her face. After they were out of sight, she wiped the tears off her cheek and turned back to where Xena and Gabrielle were still packing up to leave.

Xena looked up as Callisto approached, "We need to hurry. There's no way of knowing how soon before that bounty hunter comes back."

"I know. So where are we heading?"

"North; to the Amazons, we can stay there for a long time and no one will find us there."

Callisto had no problem with that plan so she said, "Well we'd better get going then. Isn't it a long way there?"

"Yes it's a months' journey, with some wild, rough country along the way." Xena replied.

Gathering their things and loading them on Argo. They set out on the long journey north. Callisto taking one last look in the direction Octavia and Joxer had set off in, wondering if she would ever see the old woman again.


	16. Chapter 16

_**GENERAL**__** COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER: Xena: Warrior Princess, Callisto, Joxer and all other characters who have appeared in the syndicated series Xena: Warrior Princess, together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices. NOTE: All works remain the © copyright of the original author. These may not be republished without the author's consent.**_

**Redemption Story**

**Chapter 16**

Xena, Gabrielle, and Callisto traveled all night and the next day trying to get as much distance between them and the bounty hunters as possible, eating as they walked the bread and fruit they had in the saddle bags and stopping only to fill the water skins. The journey was quiet, none of the three women saying much of anything, with Callisto choosing to stay a few paces behind Xena and Gabrielle.

"Xena, do you think she's ok?" Gabrielle asked looking back at Callisto.

"Yea, I think she's just feeling a little lost without Octavia, they had grown pretty close, and Octavia was starting to be like a mother figure to her."

"I did notice that. Xena?"

"Yes, Gabrielle?"

"Callisto saved my life back there with those bounty hunters, so I guess you are right, she really is trying to change."

Xena just hugged her and smiled, as they continued on their way. Gabrielle kept looking back at Callisto, thinking maybe she should go try to talk to her. If they were going to learn to get along and see each other differently, then she needed to start now. Gabrielle touched Xena on her shoulder signaling her that she was going to go talk to Callisto and turned around, walking back to join the blonde warrior.

Callisto saw Gabrielle coming towards her and hung her head feeling uncomfortable at the Bard's presence.

"Hi do you mind if I walk with you for a while?" Gabrielle said to her.

"No, I suppose I don't mind, Gabrielle. It does seem rather odd though, doesn't it? I mean you and me walking along together and me not feeling anger at you or you not feeling anger towards me that is assuming you aren't feeling anger right now."

"I'm not feeling angry at you, not anymore. When Xena first told me you were trying to change your life I didn't believe her. I didn't think it was possible for you to change, but after what you did for me… well now I know I was wrong. Thank you again for saving my life, Callisto."

Callisto didn't know how to reply to her so she just smiled.

"Xena told me what happened to you in prison and that you're pregnant." Gabrielle saw Callisto tense up immediately when she mentioned the prison. Not sure she should go on she waited for Callisto to react.

"Gabrielle, what happened to me there is something that I don't know if I'll ever completely get over. The only good that came from it is my baby and it _has_ helped me start to get past my hatred for Xena. I had nightmares every night about what they put me through until I killed the warden. Since then I haven't had any nightmares. I know how you feel about killing, Gabrielle, but I needed to do that for myself, and any other woman who may have had the misfortune of ending up there. I also needed to do it to keep me from letting the anger I felt towards those men make me even more of a monster than I am."

"You're not a monster, Callisto. You were a hurt and scared little girl when Xena's army attacked your village. You acted out in the only way you knew how to overcome your fear and pain."

Callisto was a little surprised at how insightful Gabrielle was about her feelings. "Yes, I suppose that is what made me do what I did. To defend myself against evil, I became evil itself. That still doesn't excuse the horrible things I've done, Gabrielle. I don't know how I will ever be able to make amends for all of that and all the lives I've taken."

"You are already doing that now by changing and feeling remorse, Callisto."

"I just feel so broken, it's like I'm a bunch of scattered pieces and I can't find the right order to put them back together because so many pieces are ruined or missing."

Gabrielle could see the pain in Callisto's eyes as she spoke and it made her feel such pity for her that she found herself almost in tears.

"Well… the best way to fix yourself is to look forward. You have a new life now and I think it's so exciting about your baby! I can't wait to see him or her. I know it will be just the most adorable baby! Have you thought of any names yet? Do you want a boy or a girl?" Gabrielle chattered excitedly trying to lighten the mood and hopefully could cheer Callisto up a little.

"Names, no not really. Everything has been happening so fast and with trying to stay ahead of soldiers and bounty hunters I guess I haven't really thought about it, but yes, I should think of something shouldn't I!"

"Yes, but you have time. Xena said she thinks maybe you'll deliver in late winter."

"Winter yes probably; Octavia said that because I was so thin from being starved that it is hard to know exactly how far along I am. Four maybe five months now she thinks, I don't know." She shrugged her shoulders as she rubbed her growing belly."

Gabrielle, pleased that she had managed to get Callisto in a happier mood, leaned over and putting her arm around the blonde girl hugged her closer to her as they walked. At first Callisto wanted to pull away but then relaxed realizing that Gabrielle now felt comfortable with her and wanted to be her friend. It made her smile.

Night was approaching on the tired women as Xena stopped, looking ahead towards the cliffs in front of them. "You two wait here. I'm going to ride ahead and look for a good place to stop for the night. I know we should press on, but we are all tired and I have a feeling that tomorrow we are going to need all our strength. There is some rough territory ahead."

"Why don't we just stop here then, Xena?" Gabrielle asked.

"Because this is too open, we need to get to those woods ahead."

"Xena's right, Gabrielle, we would be too exposed here. The trees over that rise would be more secluded. Go ahead Xena, we'll wait here."

Xena kicked Argo into a gallop and rode off. "Callisto, Xena was acting strange. I think she is worried about what we'll run into tomorrow."

"Well whatever it is we'll just have to be prepared to fight if we need too." Callisto replied.

Callisto started to go sit at the edge of the trail to wait for Xena, when suddenly she heard a twig snap behind them, she looked at Gabrielle and nodded towards the trees behind them and then nodded her head upward indicating to Gabrielle that she was going to climb the tree above them. Gabrielle understood and got a firm grip on her staff and quietly slipped behind a large rock to hide. Moments later the bounty hunter who had shot Callisto with the arrow and got away from Joxer came down the hill, with him were two more men. Callisto waited until they were right under her and then jumped down on them screaming and slashing at them with her sword. Seeing her chance, Gabrielle ran from behind the rock and charged at one of the men hitting him across the head with her staff, knocking him to his knees and out cold. Callisto had been backed up against the rocks by the other two and was kicking and swinging her sword wildly trying to get away. Seeing her dilemma, Gabrielle ran over swinging her staff knocking one of the men back enough to allow Callisto to flip over the men and get in front of them. The bounty hunter who had shot her was equally as agile as she and flipped back over her getting the upper hand again. Callisto spun around to strike at him with her sword when the man Gabrielle was fighting managed to knock the Bard down. He then turned and grabbed Callisto around the neck holding a knife to her throat. He was about to kill her when the bounty hunter told him to stop. "No! Wait, I want to have a little fun with her first." He leered at her taking his knife and running it slowly down her neck to her chest. The first man Gabrielle had knocked out was awake now and had snuck up behind the Bard and grabbed her too. "Hey Lucas, I got me one too! Let's have a little fun what do you say!" Gabrielle struggled against the man as he held her by the hair. The bounty hunter laughed and began putting his hands on Callisto's breast. A flashback of the prison guards came flooding back to her sending her into a rage, screaming and lunging as hard as she could she got one hand free from the man behind her and quickly reached back grabbing the dagger from his hand, with a backward thrust she stabbed him in the gut, pulling the knife out in one quick move spinning it in her hand before jabbing it into the bounty hunter's heart. Both men fell dead as she flipped through the air landing behind the man holding Gabrielle, slitting his throat.

Gabrielle sank to the ground catching her breath. Callisto came and sat down on the ground next to her. "You ok?" The Bard asked her.

"Yes I think so, how about you?"

"I'm fine, just out of breath. That was a close one; they must have been on our trail this whole time."

"Yes they had to have been following us since we started." Callisto replied.

"Well I guess we wait for Xena now." Gabrielle said as she fell back onto the ground and gave a tired sigh. Callisto stood up and went over to a rock and leaned on it breathing heavily, suddenly she felt a sharp pain and let out a gasp. Gabrielle heard it and got up hurrying over to her.

"Callisto, what is it? What's wrong?"

"I don't know it just hurt all of a sudden. I'm scared Gabrielle!"

"Here come over here and lie down, it'll be ok. Xena will be back soon. She'll know what to do." The Bard tried to comfort Callisto but she was scared too. "Hurry Xena, please hurry." She whispered to herself.

Thankfully only a few minutes passed by before Xena came riding up, climbing down from her horse she said, "I found a good place to camp tonight about a mile up the road…" She stopped when she saw the three dead men on the ground. Looking around frantically she called out, "Gabrielle!"

"Over here Xena, hurry!"

Seeing Gabrielle and Callisto she ran over. "Are you two alright? What happened?"

"The bounty hunter that got away must have followed us; Xena there is something wrong with Callisto, she felt a sharp pain a few minutes ago. We had to fight them Xena, and she fought really hard too." Gabrielle said with worry in her voice.

"Here let me see, Callisto is it still hurting?"

"Not right now, but it was the baby, I know it was. Please don't let anything happen, Xena." Callisto pleaded.

"We will rest here tonight. Just stay put and don't move around too much, and try to get some sleep. You may have just exerted yourself too much and your body is telling you to slow down. You'll be fine by morning." Xena said hoping silently to herself that what she said was right. She had to try to keep Callisto calm.

Xena stood watch while Gabrielle and Callisto slept; they had both been through a lot today. Xena thanked the Gods that they were alright. Gabrielle told her about what had happened after she left and how when those men decided to get grabby, Callisto freaked and killed all three within seconds of each other. Thankful that Callisto saved Gabrielle and herself, Xena still wondered if Callisto would always react that way when cornered or anything triggered her memories of the prison. She was a loose cannon and probably always would be, but the most important thing now was making sure she didn't overdo it too much with the fighting, and that was going to be a real problem considering where they were heading. Xena looked once again towards the cliffs ahead and felt a chill run up her spin. Of all the enemies she had fought in her life none scared her as much as the ones in the land they were about to be entering tomorrow. She could only hope the Gods would be on their side and give them the strength they would need to survive.


	17. Chapter 17

_**GENERAL**__** COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER: Xena: Warrior Princess, Callisto, Joxer and all other characters who have appeared in the syndicated series Xena: Warrior Princess, together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices. NOTE: All works remain the © copyright of the original author. These may not be republished without the author's consent.**_

**Redemption Story**

**Chapter 17**

After a restless night for all three women, dawn was breaking and Callisto woke up to find Xena already packing things in the saddle bags on Argo, noticing the worried look on the Warrior Princess's face, she got up and walked over to her to find out what was troubling her.

"Good morning Xena, you're up early."

"Hey, yea I thought I'd go ahead and get everything ready before you two got up. I know neither of you slept that well last night. How are you feeling this morning, any more pain?"

"No, thank the Gods, none since the one time after we fought those men. I guess you were right. It was just my body telling me to be more careful, and from now on I will be."

"Good, I just hope we can avoid you having to fight anymore. Callisto, the land ahead of us is going to be very dangerous to get through. I promise you I will do everything in my power to get us through safely, I only ask that you trust me ok. Promise me, Callisto."

"Ok, Xena, I'll trust your judgments if we run into trouble, but what exactly are you expecting to happen anyway?"

"Hopefully nothing, but we need to be very alert to anything, any sound, anything that doesn't look right, even the slightest movement."

Callisto noticed Xena getting more and more nervous as she talked about what was possibly ahead, and that was starting to concern her a lot. She'd never seen Xena so on edge before. She had a bad feeling that whatever was there was going to be really bad.

After she had finished tying the last of their things on Argo, Xena said,

"We'd better wake up Gabrielle and get going. We'll pace ourselves, and I think you should ride Argo for a while, Callisto, the less you have to walk the better. We want to make sure everything _stays_ alright with this little guy." Xena touched the blonde warrior's belly and smiled.

Just as Xena touched her, the baby gave a little kick, causing both women to break into huge grins.

"Let's get Gabrielle and get started, ok." Xena said still smiling at how happy Callisto looked at that moment.

"Hey, Gabrielle, get up, let's get a move on!" Xena said to the bard as she poked her with her foot.

"Xena, come on, I didn't sleep much last night, just a few more minutes, please!"

"Gabrielle, no, we've got to go. The sooner we get through that river land the better. Now come on!"

"Oh alright Xena, Gods…" Gabrielle grumbled as she got up and started rolling up her blanket. When she was done, she went over to put it with her other things, Xena had already tied to the saddlebags. Callisto was standing there holding Argo, waiting.

"Morning Gabrielle, Xena seems to be in a bit of a hurry this morning doesn't she."

"Yes she does, she seems a little edgy too."

I noticed that too. Gabrielle, do you have any idea what this place is we are heading to? Xena seems really worried about running into trouble there."

"I don't know, but you're right she is on edge about something. How are you this morning? Is everything ok?"

"I'm fine, Gabrielle, actually better than fine. The baby was kicking earlier, Xena felt it too!" Callisto beamed. "You know it's really starting to sink in; I'm going to be a mother! It's so scary, what if I can't do it Gabrielle? What if I don't know what to do?"

"You'll do fine, Callisto. Just follow your maternal instincts, it will all come naturally." Gabrielle said gently to reassure her.

"You two ready, let's go. Callisto you ride." Xena said taking Argo and offering Callisto a leg up.

They set off in the direction of the cliffs each one of them wondering what they would face before this day was over.

As the day wore on and as they got closer, Xena was getting more and more tense. She kept looking around and scanning the horizon. Soon they were close enough to the cliff edge to hear the water from the river rushing below them. Once they were at the edge, looking down, Gabrielle asked, "How are we going to cross that Xena? There's no way we can get down from up here it's too steep."

"Xena why don't we just follow the edge and look for a better place to get down safely." Callisto said.

"Because there _is_ no better place to get down, if we go east we'll run into those mountains and trying to cross them would be foolish, by the time we reached the top we'd freeze to death because we don't have any warm clothes with us, there's a lot of ice and snow up there on those rocks and it's very steep, almost straight up and down in some places. If we go west, we'll run into soldiers, there's a fortress that way. The soldiers there are allies to Gregor and would likely know all about us and the bounty on our heads. We have to get down there and cross the river from here." Xena said with her face turning pale as she thought about what and _who_ was down there.

"Well how do you propose we will do that, Xena?" Gabrielle asked sounding a little annoyed with Xena for insisting they cross here.

"We'll have to take it slow, we'll leave Argo here she'll be fine and find her way back to us later. Callisto come here, I'll tie this rope around you and lower you down as far as I can, keep your feet dug into the rocks as tight as you can. When you get as far as you can go stop, untie the rope, and grab on to one of those vines growing from the rocks they will hold you until I lower Gabrielle down, then you tie back on and go down more, stop and wait for Gabrielle and so on until you're both all the way down. I'll be right behind you. When we get there get behind those rocks and don't move a muscle you hear!"

Callisto promised Xena she wouldn't question her so she just grabbed the rope and tied it around her under her arms and around her back. She gave it a tug to make sure it was secure and started over the edge and down the side of the cliff wall. Xena and Gabrielle held on tight as they lowered her down. When she reached the end of the rope, Callisto untied it as Xena had told her and grabbed a strong looking vine next to her and stuck her feet in a crack in the rock wall. Shouting up to Xena that she was ok, Xena pulled the rope up and tied it around Gabrielle and began lowering the Bard down to where Callisto was. The women repeated the process until all three were safely all the way down. They hid behind the rocks by the edge of the river while Xena on full alert scanned up and down the banks.

"Those rapids are too strong to swim across we need a boat, any more bright ideas Xena?" Callisto said sarcastically.

"Don't you worry, Callisto, I know where I can find a boat. Stay here and don't move!"

Before Gabrielle or Callisto could say anything, Xena took off down the bank towards the woods.

Crouching low to the ground Xena looked up and down the river's edge, she knew they usually left their canoes along the edge sometimes, she would get one and go back and get the others and then they could float down river and cross beyond the rapids. Finally she spotted what she was looking for, hidden under some brush was a canoe. She slipped nearer to it watching for any sign that they were around. Not seeing anything she hurriedly grabbed the boat and headed back to where the other two women were waiting.

"Come on, get in we've got to hurry!" Xena exclaimed anxiously.

They jumped in and pushed the canoe into the water, silently paddling down river. They managed to ride the rough white water through the stretch of rapids and were entering the calmer water when Gabrielle suddenly inhaled sharply muffling a scream. "Xena look!"

There in the water were a group of men surrounding them. They were dressed in primitive looking clothes and held large hand axes over their heads. Their faces were painted in a warlike savage design. Before they knew it the men lunged at the canoe knocking the women into the water. They started swimming as fast as they could toward the bank as the savages tried to grab them and pull them under the water. When they reach the bank Xena yelled to Callisto and Gabrielle, "Up now!" As she grabbed a vine and pull herself straight up into the trees the way the Amazons had once taught her. Callisto and Gabrielle followed suit. Gabrielle barely escaped one of the savages grabbing her foot. Once they were in the trees the men started throwing the axes at them with Xena and Callisto catching them in their hands and throwing them back at them as fast as the men threw them. Frantically they held onto the branches and fought back. Callisto looked at Xena with her eyes wide and screamed at her, "_WHO_ and _WHAT_ _ARE these people, Xena_!"

Xena just looked at her and said. "The Horde"

Callisto went white with fear upon hearing those words. She'd heard stories of the Horde and how they were but never imagined she'd ever be in their territory, yet here she was up in a tree fighting for her life looking down into the eyes of real live Cannibals. Xena was supposed to be helping her to keep her child safe and here she leads them right into the hands of Cannibals! Had Xena lost her mind?

"The Horde! Xena! What are we going to do?" Gabrielle asked with great fear in her voice.

By now three of the savages had started climbing up the tree to try and pull the women down. Xena kicked the one nearest her in the face knocking him out of the tree. Callisto caught another ax in her hand and quickly reached down chopping the one about to grab her leg in the head splitting his skull. Gabrielle had broken a sharp branch off and was stabbing at the one nearest to her finally sticking him in the chest causing him to fall backwards off the tree. Xena saw her chance and leapt from the tree, flipping through the air and landing on the ground behind the men she gave her battle yell and took off running to get them to follow her so Callisto and Gabrielle could get down and run for safety back to the water.

As soon as the savages took off after Xena, Callisto, who knew exactly what Xena was doing climbed down and shouted to Gabrielle, "Come on, we've got to get back to the river!"

"But what about Xena?" Gabrielle shouted back at her.

"Gabrielle! Xena knows what she is doing now come on, NOW!"

Following Callisto to the riverbank where she had already grabbed one of the canoes the savages had left and was pushing it into the water, Gabrielle looked back once more hoping to see Xena coming back, but there was no sign of her.

Callisto shoved a paddle at Gabrielle and ordered, "Here; paddle hard!"

The Bard paddled on looking once more for any signs of Xena.

Xena had managed to out run the horde and get up in the trees again. She watched as they ran underneath her unaware that she was above them. When she was sure they were far enough ahead and none were coming from behind she jumped down and headed down the edge of the river to try and find Gabrielle and Callisto. Meanwhile Callisto and Gabrielle having gotten a good distance from where they got into the river decide to stop and wait for Xena to find them. Hiding the canoe under some brush they slipped up the bank towards the forest. Thinking the coast was clear they started to make their way through the thick brush.

Looking ahead Xena saw Callisto and Gabrielle exit the river, and started towards them when she heard a sound between them coming from the woods.

Callisto pushed the final bit of brush aside and was about to walk through when she was greeted by a dozen spears pointed at her face. Gabrielle gasped when she stepped out behind her and shared the same greeting.

Xena stood horrified when she saw the Horde get the drop on the two women and grab them, tying them up. "Think Xena, think…I've got to get them away from them and fast!" Xena whispered to herself. Then she remembered something, yes that would work. "It's time to call in the Calvary" she whispered.

The savages tied Gabrielle and Callisto's hands together in front of them to long ropes and led them back to their village. Gabrielle looked over at Callisto and she looked back at her, with a look that went beyond fear. She had that old insane lost look she had had before when Gabrielle first met her. The bard felt it too, that feeling of doom. "Please Xena, please find us."

Xena ran as hard as she could towards where she knew the soldiers from the fortress down river would probably be on patrol.

Once they had the women back at the village, the savages tied them to some large poles and began poking them and talking excitedly in their strange language. Callisto looked at Gabrielle and shook her head from side to side in a slow jerky manner, her eyes wide with fear and a dark emptiness in them saying in an eerie lost voice, _"We're going to die, Gabrielle, we're all… going… to die…"_ Then like a flash she went into insane hysterical laughter. HAHAHAHA…oh yes we're going to BE EATEN GABRIELLE!

Meanwhile, Xena found a small group of soldiers and got their attention by running past their camp yelling her war cry where they could hear her.

"Xena! That's Xena, I'd know that war cry anywhere, come on let's get her, there's five thousand dinars to the man who kills her!" one of the soldiers shouted as they took out running to find her.

Just as she had planned they were coming right towards her. She gave another yell and sprinted out ahead of them long enough to give them a glimpse of her.

"There she is! Get her!" The soldiers started running after her.

Xena stayed far enough ahead of them to be out of range of their arrows and lances, leading them straight for the Horde village.

Callisto's bizarre laughing brought the attention of several of the Hordes to her. One of them walked up and was about to plunge his ax into her when one of the female horde shouted at him and ran up looking at Callisto. She put her hands on her and pushed on her protruding belly, saying something to the man in their language. He looked at Callisto and nodded excitedly to the female answering her. He then reached up and untied Callisto from the pole and threw her over his shoulder carrying her to a nearby hut. Gabrielle shouted at them and struggled against the ropes holding her, terrified of what they would do to her, "No! Stop! Don't hurt her, bring her back!"

Inside the hut the horde man threw Callisto down on the dirt floor and said something to the woman horde. The woman then knelt beside Callisto and started poking her all over, chanting something and began rubbing some kind of nasty greasy substance on her.

Xena was in sight of the village and looked behind her to see the soldiers closing in. She hurriedly climbed the nearest tree and got out of sight. Scanning the village she spotted Gabrielle tied to the pole in the center of the village, but there was no sign of Callisto. As soon as the soldiers ran up and realized where they were it was too late, the horde saw then and jumped up shouting and running to attack. Xena waited until they were distracted with each other fighting then pulled her Chakram from her waist and sent it spinning toward the ropes binding Gabrielle. The sharp sphere met its mark, slicing the ropes dropping the bard to the ground. Xena ran to her and began cutting the ropes binding her hands and feet.

"Thank the gods Xena!"

"Where's Callisto?"

"They took her into that hut over there."

Just then a couple of the savages saw Xena and ran towards her and Gabrielle. Xena spun around with a roundhouse kick and connected with one of them knocking him back into the ones behind him toppling them like dominoes to the ground.

She handed Gabrielle her dagger and picked up one of the horde spears giving it to her also. "Take these, go help Callisto and don't be afraid to use them, Gabrielle!" Xena shouted before she pulled her sword and lunged into the next group of horde coming at her.

Gabrielle ran towards the hut where they had taken Callisto and got close enough to look in and see what was happening. The horde woman had Callisto down on the ground and was about to plunge a knife into the terrified girl. Without a thought, Gabrielle stormed into the hut and drove the spear into the woman's back, the horde man jumped up and ran at Gabrielle, but not fast enough as the Bard spun around and pushed Xena's dagger into his heart dropping him like a stone. She quickly untied Callisto and helped her up.

"Come on let's go!"

The two women ran outside to see Xena outnumbered and fighting with everything she had. Callisto and Gabrielle looked at each other and screamed as they ran into the savages that were attacking Xena. The three women slashed and fought their way through the hordes killing most of them they confronted. When they reached the edge of the village, they saw some of the soldier's horses, grabbing three of the animals they jumped on and rode as hard as they could to the river. When they reached the bank without stopping they plunged into the icy water and swam the horses across to the other side. Halfway across the women heard the whistling of arrows flying over their heads and ducked down tight to the horses necks. Only by the grace of the Gods, did they finally reach the opposite bank of the river and rode on to freedom.


	18. Chapter 18

_**GENERAL**__** COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER: Xena: Warrior Princess, Callisto, Joxer and all other characters who have appeared in the syndicated series Xena: Warrior Princess, together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices. NOTE: All works remain the © copyright of the original author. These may not be republished without the author's consent.**_

**Redemption Story**

**Chapter 18**

The last four surviving soldiers ran as hard as they could back to the fortress to let their commander know what had happened. It had been a slaughter; the horde brutally killed all but them before they knew what happened. It was because of Xena too. She tricked them right into the hands of those savages! The price on her head would go up even more now. As far as they were concerned she was directly responsible for the deaths of all their men. After arriving and filling their Captain in on what had transpired, the Captain gave the order.

"Gather all the remaining men except for what is needed to guard the fort and find that harlot, oh yes, and get my horse ready I'm riding with you on this one." We will do whatever it takes, we won't come back without her head and the head of that she demon Callisto too if they are still together."

The men cheered and ran to gather reinforcements and set out to hunt the Warrior Princess down.

Captain Dorian had a history with Xena, one that had left a bitter taste in his mouth, so to be the man to finally bring her to justice for what she and her army had done to his father would be sweet revenge and collecting that bounty only icing on the cake. He smiled wickedly at that thought as he walked back to his quarters.

Callisto, Xena and Gabrielle rode hard and fast all the rest of the night to get as far away from the horde as they could. Their horses were nearly falling from exhaustion so they had no choice but to stop and rest them. They decided to make camp about a mile outside the first small farming village they came to, it would give Gabrielle the chance to go into that village and get them the supplies they would need for the remainder of their long journey. It was still about three hours until dawn so maybe they could get a little sleep.

After they unsaddled the horses and got them settled in a little grassy meadow near the campsite, they began building a fire and getting themselves settled for a few hours' sleep. Xena poked the new fire to get it going better and noticed a foul smell by her. She looked around and didn't see anything that could be making that odor, puzzled she didn't know what it was but it sure stunk!

Callisto came and sat down next to her and leaned back against the log they had behind them. Xena sniffed the air and realized the smell was Callisto!

"What in the Gods name is that smell?" She said wrinkling her nose at the blonde.

"I don't know but it's bad isn't it." Callisto answered still oblivious.

Xena leaned over and sniffed her to be sure. "Uhhh Callisto!"

"What?"

"That smell, I hate to tell you but it's you!" Xena said.

"Me!" Then it dawned on her, it was that nasty greasy stuff the horde woman had smeared on her. She reached down and rubbed some off on her hand and put it to her nose. "Oh Gods, OH what is this?" she exclaimed gagging at the horrid smell.

"It looks like cooking grease." Xena said flatly.

Callisto's eyes grew wide, when the reality hit her that she was indeed about to be cooked and eaten if Gabrielle had not shown up when she did.

"Well I'm going to go take a long bath in that lake over there, this is horrible." The blonde warrior got up and marched off slightly offended at her own predicament.

She passed Gabrielle on her way to the lake. "Callisto where are you going…Oh Gods… what is that sme…"

Callisto stopped abruptly pointing her finger in Gabrielle's face, "DON'T say it! I know I STINK, OK!"

Gabrielle just looked at her confused and went and sat down with Xena by the fire.

"What was that all about? And WHAT is that smell on her?" Gabrielle asked, amused at Callisto's behavior just then.

"That was some cooking grease that the horde put on her. I think they had planned to have her for lunch." Xena said.

"Oh, ok, Xena, I could have done without that. You know I was probably DINNER!" Gabrielle exclaimed.

"Well, it's over, and we survived and that's all that matters." Xena replied.

Xena sat quietly sharpening her sword as Gabrielle gazed into the fire. After a little while Callisto returned to camp all clean and refreshed.

"Well? Is this better, no more stinky me." She asked.

"Much better" Xena smirked.

Callisto just looked at her and rolled her eyes. "I think I'm going to go lie down and try to erase this day from my memory forever. Good night."

"Good night, Callisto. I think I'll turn in too." Gabrielle replied. "Xena?"

"Oh I'm going to finish my sword first. Good night." Xena answered. She continued what she was doing thinking about what their next plan should be. They still had a very long journey ahead of them before they reached Amazon territory. Tomorrow she would send Gabrielle into the nearby village to get food and other things they would need for a while on the road. She had a feeling those soldiers that survived from the fortress would be seeking revenge on her for leading them into that trap. It was the only way she could get in and help Gabrielle and Callisto, she had no choice. Xena sighed and put her sword down and lay down to sleep.

Captain Dorian and his men rode west of the fort to cross the river. Xena had to have escaped to the opposite bank to avoid the horde. She would have a big start on them but once they crossed they could make up time and catch up to her. He knew that she would be a formidable opponent but he was smart too. He'd spent years as a soldier training just for this day. Xena got away for a while by claiming to have turned good, pretending to be a hero. He knew better though, he knew that she would slip up and show her true colors again one day and he would be waiting to take her down. That day was now within his grasp and he wasn't going to let it slip by. His thoughts on Xena and killing her filled his head as he rode towards the river.

Morning was upon them much too quickly as the sun rose in the sky, its glare waking Callisto from her sleep. She sat up, stretching, yawned and looked around her. Xena and Gabrielle were still sleeping so she got up and crept quietly over to the fire so not to wake them; sitting down against the log she picked up a stick and began to tease the dwindling coals back to life. Seeing she needed more wood she got up and went into the woods to find some. As she looked for more firewood she soon found herself back at the edge of the lake and its peaceful calmness invited her to sit down and gaze at the serene water. She picked up a small stone and sent it skipping across; bouncing off the calm surface, she watched it and thought about how her life was changing. She was becoming more like the calm surface every day, except when a stone was bounced off her, and then she would react in the only way she knew how, with violence and anger. Maybe someday she could learn to control that, she hoped so anyway. She was at least getting better at getting along with Xena and Gabrielle, she no longer felt the hatred towards them anymore especially Xena, and she was starting to think of them as friends and learning to care about them. And then there was her baby, she smiled and remembered the feeling of his little kicks and how she looked forward to them. _His,_ did that mean she really wanted a son, it didn't matter as long as her child was healthy and safe, a daughter would be wonderful too. She was just so afraid of what kind of mother she would be. Her own mother was kind and loving; she would try to be like her. Much of her memories of her childhood were fuzzy, but she did remember how her mother used to hug her and sing to her at night and how they would walk together and just talk about silly things. She began crying a little at the memory, and tried to imagine herself doing this with her own child. Looking down and caressing her belly she said, "I promise you I will do my best to be good for you, I don't want to fail you." After she spoke she felt a stronger kick than any before, as if her child was telling her not to worry they would be ok…Callisto then cried _happy_ tears for the first time in her adult life.

Xena woke up to the sounds of Gabrielle snoring and mumbling in her sleep. She couldn't help but smile at the Bard; she really could be funny at times without even trying. Xena looked around and didn't see Callisto, and became concerned. Just as she got up to go look for her, the blonde girl appeared with her arms full of wood.

"Here, let me take that Callisto. After what you've been through the last few days you don't need to be carrying around a bunch of wood."

"Thanks Xena, it _was_ starting to get a little heavy. I see Gabrielle is sleeping in again, does she always do that?"

"Unfortunately yes, she is the hardest person I've ever met to get up in the morning." Xena replied smiling.

"Are you still planning to send Gabrielle for supplies today?"

"Yes, as soon as she gets up, and when she returns we'll need to be ready to move on. There is still a long way to go before we reach the Northern Amazon lands. We've passed the worst part of our journey which was the Horde, but I expect we will still have trouble from soldiers and bounty hunters. I'm sure word about us has spread all over Greece. There are only a few small villages between here and the Amazons and another mountain range, but other than that the territory we will be passing through is pretty empty. I think if we can stay away from soldiers and bounty hunters we will be ok."

"That's good to know. It's hard trying to change if I have to keep killing people." Callisto replied flatly.

Xena had to agree with her statement because she herself had the same problem.

"Gabrielle, get up!" Xena said poking the Bard in the back. "Come on, you need to get to the village and do some shopping, get up!"

"Xena! Alright, I'm up, I'm up! Gods, you should try sleeping in sometime you might actually _like_ it!" Gabrielle protested.

Callisto couldn't help but laugh at the two women; apparently this was going to be a regular ritual every morning between those two.

After more grumbling and complaining Gabrielle finally got her act together and taking one of the horses rode off to the small village for supplies.

Xena went off to do some hunting while Gabrielle was gone, giving Callisto a little time to herself. She sat back and closed her eyes relaxing by the fire and soon drifted off to sleep for what seemed to only be a few minutes before she heard a voice and felt someone gently nudging her awake.

"Callisto… Callisto, wake up sweetheart, your Father is ready to go."

"Mommy?" Could it really be? Callisto opened her eyes to see her Mother's face smiling down at her. It was a dream, it had to be, yet it seemed so real. She sat up in the bed and her mother took her hand and helped her up.

"Come on dear we must hurry so you can say good-bye to your Father before he leaves for Corinth, and then if you'd like we can go for a walk by the river."

"Yes, a walk by the river, I always love to walk by the river, Mother."

Callisto held her Mother's hand and followed her outside where her Father was waiting.

"Daddy?" It was him, it was really him! She ran to her Father's outstretched arms and enveloped him in a hug.

"You help your Mother while I'm gone Callisto, you promise?"

"I promise Daddy, please hurry back, I will miss you so."

"That's my girl; I'll be back in a couple of weeks."

Her Father kissed her on the top of her head and started down the road, waving as he went.

"Come darling, let's go for that walk" her Mother said leading her towards the river.

Callisto and her Mother strolled along, laughing and talking, when her mother decided to stop and sit down and watch two river otters as they played. Callisto lay back on the cool soft grass and closed her eyes and listened to her mother humming her favorite song.

The sound of the song then changed to another voice, she realized it was her _own_ voice quietly humming the same song, opening her eyes her mother was no longer there, and she was no longer a little girl. Where had her mother gone? Then she heard another voice. "Mommy? Callisto turned around quickly to look into the big brown eyes of a small blonde haired boy. "Mommy, will you sing to me?" She reached her arms out and the little boy climbed into her lap and she began to softly sing.

The noise of a sword clattering against a rock startled her from her sleep, causing her to look around alarmed only to see Xena putting her gear down after returning from her hunt.

"Oh, sorry Callisto I didn't mean to wake you from your nap."

"It's ok… it's going to be ok." She whispered with a soft smile as she could still see the images from her dream in her mind.

Soon Gabrielle returned from the village with plenty of food and supplies to last them for a while.

"Ok we need get a move on. Everything's packed on the horses and ready, if we leave now we should be able to cover a lot of ground before dark." Xena said as she mounted her horse and kicked it into a trot with the other two women hurrying to catch up to her.

_**THREE WEEKS LATER**_

The women's journey continued without much trouble, only a couple of amateur bounty hunters who were easy enough to scare away without even having to kill them and some highwaymen who tried to steal the horses one night. They were not as lucky as the bounty hunters and ended up on the wrong end of Callisto's sword and Xena's Chakram. Xena estimated that they were within another two weeks or less of the northern tribes' land, but decided to slow down the pace a little anyway so Callisto could get more rest, since the blonde warriors' pregnancy was progressing more and more every day and they still had that mountain range to cross which would be rough going for a couple of days.

Gabrielle had snuck off to the last village they passed to find Callisto more clothes as a surprise for her after watching her fight a losing battle to get into her leathers. The poor girl had resorted to wearing a piece of her bedroll she had torn off to cover the fact she couldn't lace up her leathers anymore and Xena's wisecracks about there being more of Callisto exposed than she cared to see only added to the Bards' decision to get the girl some new clothes more suited to her current condition.

Xena and Callisto had finished getting camp set up for the night when Gabrielle return holding a bundle behind her back.

"Well, it figures you show back up after we do all the work!" Xena grumbled. "Where did you take off to anyway?"

"I told you Xena, I had to go into the village to get a few things. Obviously, you weren't listening… again."

Xena just rolled her eyes at her and then noticed Gabrielle was hiding something behind her.

"What do you have there, Gabrielle?"

"Oh, well these are for Callisto. I thought it was time she had a wardrobe change." The Bard smiled and handed Callisto the bundle with the new clothes.

"For me? Thank you, Gabrielle!" The girl quickly tore into the bundle and took out a dark brown linen dress trimmed in studded leather on the neckline and sleeves with a thick leather chest plate with metal studs. The dress was very "Warrior like" and it was obvious that Callisto was very pleased with it.

"Oh, Gabrielle, this is perfect! Thank you so much." The girl looked very happy as she took off to the woods to change.

"Gabrielle that was a good thing you did for her. I can tell it meant a lot to her." Xena said to the Bard.

"Well, it was time, she is only going to get bigger in the next couple of months, and she needed that dress. I thought it was definitely _her_ when I saw it too." Gabrielle said smiling.

After a few minutes Callisto emerged from the woods wearing the dress and her old armguards and boots. It all looked great together and Xena said,  
"Wow Callisto that looks really good! You look radiant and that dress is perfect for you."

"Thanks Xena, it feels good to have clothes that fit again."

Happy and comfortable once again after a good meal, Callisto spent the rest of the evening relaxing by the fire, listening to Xena and Gabrielle's good natured teasing of one another until she lay down to drift off to sleep hoping for more peaceful dreams of her child.

Captain Dorian and his men had been on the trail of the warrior princess for three weeks with no sign of her anywhere, but today their luck may have changed when an old man in a farming village they passed through told them about three women travelers that had come through there recently, one was a tall dark-haired warrior, the other two being a blonde warrior and a young bard. That was Xena, there was no doubt in his mind about that, and the blonde warrior had to be Callisto. Finally he was closing in on them. Soon Xena and Callisto would meet their end at his hands and the brutal murder of his father would finally be avenged.


	19. Chapter 19

_**GENERAL**__** COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER: Xena: Warrior Princess, Callisto, Joxer and all other characters who have appeared in the syndicated series Xena: Warrior Princess, together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices. NOTE: All works remain the © copyright of the original author. These may not be republished without the author's consent.**_

**Redemption Story**

**Chapter 19**

The next morning after a good breakfast, the women saddled up and started out on the trail. Another two days ride and they would be at the foot of the mountain range, and once they crossed it they would be close to the Amazon land. Crossing it however was going to be tough. The range was steep in places and by this time of year it would have snow and ice at the summit, making crossing a dangerous operation. Xena planned to stop at the next village and get blankets and fur skins to keep them warm once they reached the top.

She had been feeling uneasy since last night, just a sense that they were about to run into more trouble, perhaps the soldiers from the fort were following them, or maybe it was something else. She'd also had her "Ares feeling" too. He was watching them; she could feel his presence, yesterday and again two days ago. She always knew when he was close by, but for some reason he had not appeared to her, he was just watching, and that bothered her. What could he be up to?

Callisto could tell Xena was uneasy about something so she kicked her horse up and trotted up to join her.

"Hey, mind if I ride with you for a little while?"

"No, I don't mind. It seems a little quiet doesn't it?" Xena replied

"Yes, it does. A little too quiet really, I have a feeling something is coming." Callisto said.

"I do too, something's in the air and it doesn't feel like anything good either. And I'm starting to think it may have something to do with Ares."

"Ares has been watching us, Xena. When I went to the lake yesterday he was there." Callisto replied.

"He was? Did he say anything?"

"No, just stood there across the lake watching me until he realized I saw him then he disappeared. It creeped me out a little."

"Yea, he has a way of doing that. I know one thing for sure; whatever he's planning can't be good." Xena answered looking off in the distance as she rode along.

"Callisto, it's been nice, us getting along like this. I know it's still a little hard for you sometimes, but I can see you changing more every day. It's good to see."

"I still feel angry sometimes, not at you so much anymore, but the anger is still there inside me. I feel stronger, like I'm more in control than ever before. I want to make this work, Xena, more than anything."

"Tell me something, Callisto. I've been curious since I first met you and the first time I ever fought you. Who taught you how to fight?" Xena asked.

"My uncle taught me."

"He was a warrior?" Xena asked.

"No, he was a soldier that is until he became a pirate. After my parents were… after Cirra, he took me in and I guess he saw the anger and fear I had inside me so as an outlet for that he decided to teach me how to use a sword. I guess I had a talent for it because soon I was beating him at his own game. When my aunt died he went kind of crazy, I guess it's a family trait, huh Xena." She smiled wickedly. "Anyway, we left and joined a group of pirates and sailed with them. I learned my other fighting skills from them. I stayed with them for a few years until my uncle was killed by rival pirates. I was eighteen by then and that's when I started forming my own army and began my plans to hunt you down and get revenge for my parents. Things get fuzzy after that, I began to sink deeper and deeper into an abyss of hatred and insanity. The only thing I could think about was making you suffer and then killing you. I don't know what made me start killing innocents. As I look back at it now it's like I had become something else, something that was not human anymore, a monster. I had lost control of reason and sanity and I thought I had to kill or be killed. In every person I killed all I saw was your face." Callisto said, turning to look at Xena.

Xena just looked back at her thinking for a minute before she spoke. "I'm sorry for all the pain I caused in your life, Callisto… so, so very sorry." Xena sadly lowered her head as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Callisto saw this and reached over and gently squeezed her arm. "I know, Xena, and I am sorry for all the pain I have caused you and all the others I have hurt."

Both women rode on in silence, each of them with a new understanding and respect for one another.

After riding all day, the three women decided to stop in a little village that was sparsely populated with just sheep herders. No one there seemed to recognize them or appear interested in anything they were doing. Feeling fairly safe they decided to get a room in the local tavern for the night and take advantage of the mineral baths on the edge of the village, and also get some warm clothes for the trip over the mountains. It would feel good to sleep in a real bed for a change, Callisto thought to herself. Her aching pregnant body on that hard cold ground every night was starting to get to her.

Xena went to get the horses settled in the stables while Gabrielle and Callisto got a room for them and ordered something to eat. When Xena returned they sat down to eat, and all three women couldn't wait to try the mineral baths after they were done with their meal.

As they walked to the spot where the bath house was, Callisto couldn't help feeling they were being watched. She kept looking over her shoulder but didn't see anything. She wondered if maybe it was Ares again, maybe Xena would be able to sense him if it was indeed him. She felt uneasy anyway, whoever it was.

"OH… by the Gods this feels amazing!" Gabrielle said blissfully as she lay in the warm cleansing water of the mineral bath, unaware that Xena was about to dunk her under the water. The bard heard Xena sneaking around behind her but by the time she turned it was too late! SPLASH! She was dunked; and up she come coughing and spitting water. "Xena!"

Callisto had just come in and was easing herself into the warm soothing water, when Gabrielle came up from her dunking by Xena, splashing water all over her. "Hey! Gabrielle!" the blonde warrior shrieked, causing the bard to get suddenly quiet.

Callisto looked at Gabrielle with a cold menacing stare and moved closer to her, causing the Bard to get a little nervous. Callisto was now right in the Bard's face almost touching nose to nose when she burst out laughing and started splashing Gabrielle unmercifully! Xena who had been watching breathed a sigh of relief and joined in the fun. Enjoying the splashing play and their bath, the women were oblivious to the pair of dark menacing eyes in the shadows that were taking in their nakedness and then focused his gaze on Callisto.

Ares stayed out of their sight watching and when the women were done and were leaving the bath house he became invisible and followed them back to the tavern.

Feeling so relaxed and refreshed they decided to call it a night and went to their room to get a well-deserved night's sleep.

Callisto began to toss and turn in her sleep as the frightening images appeared in her dream, the nightmare of her rape in prison had come back, but she was being held down by only one man this time, a large dark figure with powerful arms and piercing eyes held her arms tightly above her head as he forced himself into her ignoring her pleas to stop as he began to violate her. She closed her eyes trying to block the horror of what was happening out and when he was finished he released the grip he had on her arms. She opened her eyes to find herself staring into the face of Ares! Saying nothing he got up off of her and with a wave of his hand was gone. She bolted upright in bed and screamed out, "Ares!"

Xena and Gabrielle both heard her scream and jumped up to see what was wrong. They found the blonde women sitting up in bed shaking and sweating.

"Callisto, what's wrong? What is it?"

"Ares, he…he raped me! In my dream I was in the prison again only this time it wasn't the guards, it was him, it was Ares." The frightened woman said.

"It was only a dream Callisto, only a dream…" Gabrielle said hugging the blonde trying to comfort her.

"I know Gabrielle but it seemed so real. Why did the dreams have to start again? I thought I was finally over them." Callisto sighed, with disappointment in her eyes.

Xena spoke up and said, "Maybe it was because Ares has been hanging around watching us lately. You were just worried about what he's up to and it made you have that dream. It will be alright."

"I hope you're right, Xena." Callisto said lying back down to try and go back to sleep.

"Well let's just get some sleep and tomorrow I'm going to get to the bottom of this with him." Xena said as she thought about what he could possibly be watching them for and even though she didn't say anything to Callisto, she had a feeling he _was _responsible for her nightmare, but not in the way she thought. Ares had a way of manipulating someone's dreams to serve some kind of purpose for him. Xena knew this all too well, for he had manipulated her own dreams before.

As the night wore on Xena couldn't sleep, so she got up and went over to the window and looked out at the sleepy little village when out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of light, it was him! She headed out the door to finally confront him and find out why he was following them.

"Ares, show yourself! I know you're here, my skin is crawling!" Xena demanded

Another flash of light and he appeared in front of her. "Xena, Xena, Xena, I never can fool you can I." He said mocking her.

"Why are you watching us, and why are you trying to mess with Callisto's head. Stay out of her dreams, Ares!"

"Her dreams? Xena I have no idea what in Tartarus you are talking about." Ares denied.

"You know damn well what I mean! You tried to manipulate her dreams just like you did to me before. Why Callisto? What have you got up your sleeve, Ares?"

"Xena, I don't have anything _up my sleeve_ as you call it. I'm just worried about her that's all. I mean she _is _pregnant, Xena. I just want to make sure you and your irritating little friend are taking good care of her."

"Since when do you care about the welfare of a mortal Ares? Stop your lying and tell me the truth. What are you up too?" She said growing angrier.

"I'm not up to… alright, ok, so you want to know why I'm following you. I'm following you because I want to be sure that Callisto and my child are alright! That's why!"

"Your child! No, you said it wasn't yours remember and besides she got pregnant from being raped in prison by the guards. Come on Ares you got to do better than that." Xena said, exasperated at the God.

"Yes she _was_ impregnated by a guard, me, I went to her in the form of one of the guards Xena. I needed to father a child with her and like _you_; every time I tried to seduce her she would reject me, just like you do. So I did it the underhanded way, it was wrong Xena, I know, but she left me no choice."

"Since when do you care if it was wrong or not. Please… give me a break. So you really _did_ rape her then, you bastard. Well what makes you think this kid is yours? You know she was raped by all those other guys too. It could still be one of theirs for all you know."

"Yes it could, but it's not. I made sure it was mine."

"How? Oh let me guess you did some God thing."

"Actually, yes, it _was_ a _God thing_." He replied arrogantly. "Just trust me Xena, I _know_. That baby is mine."

"Trust you? Like you didn't LIE when you said you were not the father that day in the Temple of the Fates and how is it that _they_ didn't know you were lying?"

"I told them not to say anything because I knew you wouldn't help her if you knew it was my kid."

"I would have helped her anyway for my own reasons, Ares! What I _don't_ get is why you want her to change her ways? Wouldn't she be more valuable to you if she stayed the way she was, then you could have her and turn the child into a monster too, kind of like a two for one deal Ares!"

"Xena, like Artemis said this child is destined to be a great warrior for The Greater Good. It was all planned and decided by Zeus, I have no control over it. I was only the seed used to create the child. In order for the child to be a force for good, Callisto had to be redeemed. The child has to be a perfect balance of darkness and light to have the power to fight the great evil that is coming in all our future, Gods and mortals alike, I'm the darkness and Callisto in her new redeemed state is the light that creates that balance in the child. Plus being a demi god will give him or her, the strength that Hercules has and that's a plus for any warrior to have.

"Ares, if all this was planned then why did you Gods allow her to suffer the torture by those guards that she went through. Why did you let that happen, what purpose did it serve?" Xena's voice growled angrily.

"It was the beginning of her redemption. It takes evil to destroy evil sometimes Xena. Her soul was so black from her hatred for you that it took something as traumatic and evil as what those men did to her to begin to wash that hate away. Your compassion for her and the love she has for our child is helping to do the rest."

Xena didn't know what to say about what he was telling her, it was a lot to absorb so she just gave him a cold look and started to walk away.

"Xena, Callisto can't know about any of this. Not yet anyway, her redemption is not complete yet. When the time is right she will know everything. Please trust me on this Xena. There are things that directly relate to you as well at work here. When it's time you will know just how connected you really are to all of this."

Xena, growing more angry and frustrated walked off.

She didn't get two steps before Ares appeared right in front of her again causing her to stop abruptly in her tracks before she ran right into him.

"What now Ares, haven't you told me enough or does this story get even more bizarre?"

"Take care of her Xena, there are still soldiers out there bent on having both your heads."

"Well if you're so concerned, Ares, why don't you just use your Godly power to protect her yourself?"

"My part is done in this, I can't interfere. Your journey and her redemption must be done all on your own. You both have to rely on your warrior skills and knowledge to defeat your adversaries." With that he disappeared.

"ARES!" Xena yelled at him, her frustration growing she headed back to the tavern, the others would be waking up soon.

Callisto sat up in bed and stretched; she had managed to get a few hours' sleep, but still could not get that disturbing dream out of her mind. Why would she dream something like that? What could it possibly mean? What did Ares have to do with anything that happened in that place? Giving a deep sigh, she climbed out of bed and started gathering her clothes. She noticed Gabrielle still sleeping and that Xena was gone, figuring she had probably gone to check on the horses, Callisto got dressed and headed downstairs.

_AN: Thought it was time for a little twist ;)_


	20. Chapter 20

_**GENERAL**__** COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER: Xena: Warrior Princess, Callisto, Joxer and all other characters who have appeared in the syndicated series Xena: Warrior Princess, together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices. NOTE: All works remain the © copyright of the original author. These may not be republished without the author's consent.**_

**Redemption Story**

**Chapter 20**

Captain Dorian and his men had been pushing themselves hard after learning that they were closing in on Xena and Callisto. Soon they would be within sight of them and soon he would have his revenge on Xena for the death of his father so many years ago. He would never forget that day, the day Xena and her army rode through his village leaving a trail of death behind them. He was only a boy then and remembered seeing his father and some of the other men from the village try to defend the grain supply from some of Xena's men who were trying to destroy it, when Xena rode up into the group of villagers and started cutting them down one by one. His father was the last to stand up to the murdering bitch and he paid the price for his bravery by having his head cut off by her own sword. Revenge would be sweet as he intended to kill her the same way she killed his father, he closed his eyes and savored the image of her head hanging from his saddle. He rode on for a while when the rider he had sent ahead came galloping back to report what he saw.

"Captain, there is a small village about four miles ahead, it looks to be just a village full of sheep herders, but they have a tavern and mineral springs that the men can rest and freshen up at."

"Very well, we'll stop there, the men could use a short break and it's possible those herders may have seen or heard something useful too." The Captain replied as they moved on toward the village.

Callisto went to the stables to look for Xena and didn't find her there, so she decided to go ahead and feed the horses and get their gear ready to leave after they had breakfast. While the animals were eating she gave each of them a quick grooming with an old brush she found in the barn. As she brushed the roan mare she had been riding she noticed that the mare was in foal, "Well girl it looks like we have something in common." She whispered to the mare, smiling to herself.

As she contentedly brushed the horse, Xena came walking into the stable, still angry about her talk with Ares.

"Hey Xena, I was wondering where you went to. I went ahead and fed the horses and got our stuff ready to saddle up after breakfast." Noticing that Xena had not heard a word she said to her she asked, "Are you alright? Did something happen?"

"Huh, oh hi Callisto, no, no nothing is wrong. Why?"

"It's just you seemed so preoccupied, I was just wondering that's all."

Xena just gave her a half-hearted smile and began checking the horse's feet to make sure they were alright before they started up the rocky mountainside.

"Well we'd better go get some breakfast, is Gabrielle up yet?" Xena asked.

"What do you think?" Callisto replied with a smirk

"Yea that was a dumb question huh." Xena laughed as they headed back to the tavern to wake the Bard and get something to eat.

As the two women walked down the street Ares stood in the shadows watching, his eyes focused on Callisto. He had found himself growing genuinely concerned about her and the child she was carrying. He had fathered many children over time but there was something about this one, and he could not stop thinking about it, or Callisto. He always thought she was a strikingly beautiful woman but now he felt an attraction to her that he'd not ever felt about any of the other Mothers of his children. He pounded his fist against the side of the building he was standing by and cursed Zeus under his breath for making the stipulation that he could not interfere with Callisto's redemption or hers or the child's life. It was not fair it was not what he wanted from this arrangement with his father. But he would show him. Yes, he would just bide his time and when the child was born he'd show Zeus that he could not keep him away from her or the child, they belonged to him!

Finishing up their breakfast, the women got the horses saddled and started on the next leg of their journey. This was going to be the hardest before finally reaching Amazon territory. Xena decided that they needed to make up time they lost while stopping in the herder's village, so they would travel without stopping until they reached the foot of the mountains. Callisto and Gabrielle agreed that since they all felt rested and fresh now that they could go throughout the night without any need to rest, pacing themselves and the horses only if needed.

The soldiers finally reach the tiny village and quickly settle in at the tavern, eating, drinking and enjoying a well-deserved break from the trail. Captain Dorian sat by himself in a corner watching his men, glad for the rest, but still preoccupied with thoughts of Xena. He had an instinct for knowing when his quarry was close and right now that instinct was on fire! She had been here he could sense it, when the tavern maid brought his drink over, he stopped her and spoke,

"Girl, I was wondering if you could help me."

"Yes sir, what can I do?" she replied.

"Could you tell me if there have been any other travelers come through here recently, three women to be precise, a Dark haired warrior traveling with a blonde warrior and a young girl, a bard perhaps?"

"Actually yes, there were three women here just like that. They spent the night here at the tavern and left early this morning, they were heading north towards the mountains I believe." The girl said.

Dorian's eyes grew wide with excitement at what he was hearing. Yes he knew it! Xena was near, he had to go now! She had almost a full day's ride ahead of him, but if they left now he could catch her by the time she reached the mountains, then he'd have her, those were some rough mountains to cross and she would be slowed down enough that he could get her. He quickly got up from the table and yelled at his men,

"Everybody gear up, we're moving out NOW! That's an order!"

The men scrambled to get organized, disappointed that they had to cut their rest short but all knew better than to defy Dorian. Soon they were riding hard and fast towards the mountains with Captain Dorian at the lead with blood in his eyes.

Ares had returned to the Halls of War and was watching through his window to the mortal world and saw Dorian and his men in the village. Listening in on his conversation with the tavern maid, he knew that Dorian was now aware of where Xena, Callisto and Gabrielle were headed. Oh how easy it would be to go there and throw a fireball at Dorian and his men and wipe them off the face of the earth, but his hands were tied by Zeus's order and all he could do was stand helplessly by and watch. Growing angrier as he saw the soldiers closing in on the women, he waved his hand and in a flash of light appeared in front of his Father on Olympus.

"Ah Ares, what brings you here to visit your father." Zeus said to the young God.

"Father you can't be serious about forbidding me to help Xena and Callisto. Right now as we speak there are soldiers getting closer and closer to attacking them. I know the leader, a Captain Dorian, he's ruthless and has a vendetta against Xena, and I know how hard he is because I trained him in my own army. If they can't get away from him and his men there is a very real possibility they will be killed. I can't stand back and watch that happen! Not to Callisto and my child."

"Son, am I detecting a soft spot for Callisto as well as Xena? Your penchant for beautiful women has not changed I see. It's always been your weakness Ares." Zeus chuckled, making Ares even madder.

"Is it _wrong_ to be concerned about the mother of my child and I might add your grandchild, the one you decreed to be created for your own purpose? Your future hero for the _Greater Good_, Father! Do you want the hope to fight against and destroy the Great Evil Dahok to die before he or she ever exist?"

"The child will survive Ares have you no faith in Xena _or_ his mother to protect him? Why do you think I selected Callisto to bear this child anyway? I selected her because I saw beneath the madness and saw what a fierce warrior she is. Her strength, bravery, cunning and fighting skills were a perfect match with your own to pass on to the child. She will protect herself for the sake of the child she carries and after it's born she will protect him with her life. Any fool who would risk her wrath to harm that child will suffer at her hand. Her lust for blood has not died Ares; it is only sleeping beneath the surface. Any threat to her child will bring it back with a vengeance, I _assure_ you. And let's not forget that when the truth is revealed to Xena about whose soul this child possesses she too will protect him with her life as well." Zeus said annoyed at his son.

Ares, seeing he was getting nowhere with Zeus just glared at his Father.

Knowing how defiant his son was, Zeus warned him,

"Do not try to interfere Ares this all must happen without any help from any God. I'm warning you if you do you all will suffer for your arrogance and disobedience."

Ares turned and stormed angrily out of Zeus's chambers.

**2 Days Later **

Xena, Callisto and Gabrielle arrived at the foot of the mountain range after two grueling days of hard riding to get there.

"We'll make camp here and start up in the morning. The horses need to be rested completely before we try to push them over those rocks. It's going to be slow going until we reach the plateau on the top, then we still have the snow and ice to face but once we get past that the trip down the other side won't be that bad. Then it's only a half day at best until we get to the Amazon village." Xena explained.

Thankful to hear they were almost at their destination; Callisto got her horse settled and returned to rest by the fire and it was no time before she grew sleepy and lay down on the sheepskins that they brought to wear when they reached the cold mountain top. Warm and comfortable she was almost asleep when the baby began his new nightly ritual of kicks and squirms. She drifted off happy, a feeling she was having more and more and never wanted it to end.

Gabrielle soon fell asleep too, leaving Xena just sitting staring into the fire thinking about the mornings assent over the mountain, soon sleep overtook her too.

Dorian knelt behind a tree watching the camp at the foot of the trail leading up the mountain, the glow of the firelight exposing three forms sleeping unaware of his presence.

"Captain, do you want the men to prepare to attack the camp, sir?" one of his men asked.

"No, I think we will wait until dawn. The men can rest, but no fires. I don't want to alert Xena that we are here. She will know soon enough when she wakes up to find my sword at her throat.

During the night the temperature dropped a little and a north easterly wind picked up, causing the women to huddle up tighter in the warm sheep skins. Xena after having woke up cold could not go back to sleep, so she got up to get the fire going again to warm up. This sudden coldness meant that once they got up to the summit it was going to be even colder up there. It was looking like they would be in for a very harsh winter with the Amazons, since it was only October and already getting colder. She had spent a winter with them before when she and Borias were there years before, and it was brutal. Callisto would be giving birth during the worst of it too. Hopefully things would be alright, it could be very hard on a newborn in those conditions.

It would be dawn in a little while, and Dorian and his men were ready. He had been watching Xena for about an hour as she sat by the fire. His anticipation for the attack was at a high, as he worked his fingers nervously around the handle of his sword.

"Captain Sir, the men are ready." His second in command told him.

"Good prepare to move out, form a circle around the camp and wait for my signal. We'll move in silently while the other two are still sleeping, we can get the jump on them easier that way. Xena is the only one awake; I'll take care of her."

"Yes sir!" The soldier replied and went to relay the order to the men.

Soon they were slipping quietly towards the camp and the unsuspecting women.

Xena looked up from the fire thinking she heard something behind her, turning her head slowly, she didn't see anything, but still her keen senses told her there was something there. Reaching behind her she pulled her sword silently from its sheath and stood up.

Captain Dorian gave the signal and the men sprang forward surrounding the women.

Xena instantly went into fight mode and started swinging her sword and cutting soldiers down. Callisto and Gabrielle heard the ruckus and both sprang up grabbing their weapons. Soldiers were on them instantly and blades clashed while Gabrielle swung her staff with wild abandon knocking out two soldiers in quick succession. As Xena fought the second in command, Dorian watched, waiting his chance to attack the Warrior Princess. He knew her skills were superior to his lieutenant and she would best him quickly, then he would make his move.

Callisto fought the two soldiers that had come after her, killing one and backing the other into a corner. She had him in position for the kill strike and raised her sword to finish him when another soldier came up behind her and kicked her legs from underneath her. She hit the ground hard and instinctually rolled up into a ball to protect her midsection from another blow or worse. Xena saw her and grabbed her Chakram off her belt and sent it straight for the man that was going after Callisto, hitting him in the back of the head killing him as the razor sharp weapon cut deep into his skull. The Chakram ricochet off a rock and straight into Callisto's hand. Catching it she sent it flying towards the soldier that Gabrielle was fighting, cleanly slicing his throat.

Dorian saw his chance and went after Xena, striking at her from behind she did a backflip and landed facing him and struck back hard almost knocking his sword from his hand. He leered at her and said, "How does it feel to look death in the eye Xena? I will take your head off just the way you did my Father. I've waited ten years for this day Xena."

"You want my head, then come and get it!" She said then screamed her battle cry and flipped over him and landed by Gabrielle taking out the man she was fighting with. Dorian ran after her and lunged at her attempting to drive his blade through her. Xena yelled and did a forward kick into his gut knocking him off balance and back flipping over him again kicking him to the ground.

As he got up Dorian looked around and saw several of his men dead and the others, still fighting Gabrielle and Callisto; had their hands full. The women were proving to be a tougher force than he had anticipated. This fight would have to go on until Xena and Callisto were dead. There was no way he was going to let them get away.

Meanwhile Callisto was trying to fight off another two soldiers and was starting to tire, seeing a rock ledge with some loose boulders on it she started pushing the men back trying to get them under it. She ran at them screaming and swinging her sword wildly at them, backing them up until they were under the ledge, then she grabbed the Chakram and sent it spinning into the pile of loose rocks making them crash down on top of the two men.

In the intensity of the fight Gabrielle had lost her staff and picked up one of the dead soldier's swords and was fighting with it. Callisto ran over to her and told her to go help Xena she would take care of this one and attacked the soldier Gabrielle was fighting. As they fought she lifted her blade over her head to strike and when he went to block her sword, he noticed that she was pregnant. The soldier looked her in the eye and shook his head, he said lowering his sword, "I won't fight a woman who is with child, kill me if you must but I will not fight you." He then turned and walked away. Callisto just stood looking at him, he could have gotten the advantage on her and killed her but he didn't.

The soldier went to where Dorian was still fighting Xena and Gabrielle. Dorian had seen what had transpired with Callisto and angrily demanded to know why the soldier let her go. "She is pregnant and I won't be responsible for killing an innocent unborn child." Dorian glared at the man and said, "You will be reprimanded for this soldier!"

"Do whatever you feel you need to do." The soldier then threw down his sword and in a loud voice said to the other men, "Will you be responsible for killing a pregnant woman and her unborn? If Dorian has his way you will! You have a choice men follow Dorian's orders and spill the blood of an innocent child or come with me and have a clear conscience." The other men exchanged looks between themselves and one by one sheathed their weapons and left the camp.

Enraged; Dorian ran at Xena intent on killing her, but she was faster than him and pointed her sword at him as he lunged at her, causing him to impale himself on her blade. Xena's eyes locked with his as he slid to the ground and fell over dead. The fight was over.

After making sure the other soldiers had all left, Xena let out a long tired sigh and sat down on the ground by the fire. Neither Gabrielle nor Callisto spoke a word as they collected the horses and gathered their things to prepare to head up the mountainside.

Ares watched from his temple relieved that the women were victorious against Dorian and the soldiers. He came close to disobeying Zeus and helping them but thanks to the young soldier refusing to harm Callisto, he didn't have to. He saw Callisto saddling her horse and watched as she effortlessly sprang up onto the animal's back. Even pregnant she was as graceful as a gazelle. Ares was growing more enamored by her every day and almost regretted the years he wasted trying to win Xena back to his side. Callisto was every bit Xena's equal on the battlefield and in every other way too, smart, sexy, beautiful and a brilliant warlord. Yes she had great potential and would prove to be the perfect choice to rule by his side. He _would_ have her, Zeus's rules could be damned and that nasty little detail of him raping her, oh he was sure Xena would eventually tell her but by then he planned to have won her over to his side and turned her against Xena once again.

After regaining their composure after the fight with Dorian and the soldiers, the women started up the mountain, as she rode pulling the sheepskin tight around her to guard against the cold wind, Callisto looked behind her, that feeling of being watched coming over her once again, only this time she could sense that it was Ares. She shivered, partly from the cold and partly from the uneasiness of knowing he was out there watching her, kicking the roan mare into a trot she hurried to catch up with the others.


	21. Chapter 21

_**GENERAL**__** COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER: Xena: Warrior Princess, Callisto, Joxer and all other characters who have appeared in the syndicated series Xena: Warrior Princess, together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices. NOTE: All works remain the © copyright of the original author. These may not be republished without the author's consent.**_

**Redemption Story**

**Chapter 21**

The ride up the side of the mountain was rough; several times the horses stumbled from the loose rocks under their feet making the travel slow and tedious. Xena didn't want to take any chances with the animals going lame so they would dismount and walk them through the roughest spots. The cold wind was beginning to cut through them as they got closer to the top and snow was starting to fall making visibility more difficult. The climb was strenuous and their legs were starting to burn with the strain on their muscles. Callisto had fallen behind stopping ever few steps to let the pain in her legs and back subside, praying they would soon be able to rest for the night.

Xena was looking for a place to stop for the night with enough trees to provide shelter from the wind. Once it got dark the temperature would drop and they needed to be somewhere out of the sting of the frigid wind or else they would freeze to death or at the very least suffer frost bite. Finally she saw a small stand of fir trees up ahead that would be perfect and quickened her pace with Gabrielle and Callisto following close behind. When they reached the trees they found a small clearing surrounded by the firs that was a good spot to set up camp. Gabrielle set out to gather firewood while Xena and Callisto got the horses settled and soon the women were huddled around the fire trying to get warm. The trees blocked most of the wind off them which was a blessing after being in it all day, having eaten and now warmer from the fire sleep overtook them. To keep as warm as they could they huddled close together under the sheepskins as close to the fire as they could safely get. Near exhaustion all three women were thankful that their journey would soon be over.

Ares watched from the shadows near the edge of the trees, when the fire warming the women started to die he waved his hand bringing it back to life, surely Zeus would not consider _that_ interfering. Satisfied that they would be alright until morning he waved his hand again disappearing and whispered "Goodnight Callisto, sleep well for soon you will take your rightful place by my side."

Morning brought the warmth of sunlight gently coaxing them from their warm covers. Xena was first to peek out from under the skins, blinking as the glare from the morning sun shined in her eyes. She got up, stretching and pulled her sheepskin around her shaking off the snow that had accumulated on it from the night before. She looked down at her sleeping friends and gently prodded both of them awake. "Come on you guys, we need to get started, and we'll be at the Amazon village by midday if we hurry. Gabrielle and Callisto reluctant to leave the warmth got up and prepared to leave. The decent down the mountain would be faster and easier than going up, soon they would be in their new home for the winter, safe from anyone pursuing them for a while and they could breathe a little easier. Callisto could rest and prepare to give birth which Xena estimated would be within the next two months near the Winter Solstice. It would be good to be with her Amazon friends again and enjoy the peace and harmony of their village.

The ride down was proceeding smoothly since it was not as steep and there was a natural animal trail that provided easier footing for the horses. They were making good time and it was almost noon, Xena picked up the pace when they hit the bottom of the mountain and broke into a brisk trot, knowing they were only minutes away from the village. Otere and Yakut didn't know they were coming but she knew they would be welcomed with open arms because her friendship with them was strong and they would welcome and accept Gabrielle and Callisto as family too. After they got there and got settled in she would send someone to find Joxer and let him know where they were, she needed to try and find Argo too. Once they entered the Amazon territory they broke into a gallop with Xena leading the way straight to the village.

Yakut was in her hut meditating and preparing for the ceremony to celebrate the coming of the Winter Solstice when she heard a commotion outside. Stepping out of the hut she saw riders approaching the village, as she looked closer she saw it was Xena and two other women. The Amazons ran to meet the riders and welcome them. Xena pulled her horse to a stop and jumped down giving the Amazon greeting to her friends. Otere stepped from the group and gave Xena a hug as she said, "Xena, it is so good to see you again. What brings you to our lands?"

"Otere friend it is good to see you too. These are my friends Gabrielle and Callisto we are here to seek shelter for the winter and the rest I'll explain later." Xena said as she walked with Otere.

"Xena welcome! Yakut greeted Xena with a hug.

"Yakut, it's good to see you. I don't suppose you have room to put us up for the winter do you?"

"Of course we do, Otere have Laisa prepare the empty hut for our friends. Come Xena we've got lots to talk about."

Otere led Gabrielle and Callisto to the empty hut while Xena went to fill Yakut in on their situation.

The Shamaness waited until Xena was comfortable and ready to talk, when she said, "The blonde warrior with you, I saw her in a Vision. She is with child and her child will be very important to all of our futures. My vision also told me that a Champion would bring her to us to protect the child. I guessed that you would be the champion and I was right I see." She smiled.

"Did your vision tell you that the child is a half-god fathered by Ares, and that Callisto doesn't know he is the baby's Father?"

"No it didn't tell me it was Ares, but I did get a sense that the child would have powers that were more than mere mortal skills. She doesn't know its Ares child, why not?"

"She was raped in prison and she thinks the child's father is one of the guards who raped her. Ares, in his usual slimy, underhanded way went to her in the form of one of the guards. Apparently this whole thing was planned by Zeus. She cannot know the truth yet, I suppose Zeus or Ares will let her know when they feel it is right."

"Xena, why was she in prison?" Yakut asked now a little wary.

"It's a long story that I'm ashamed to say is one that I caused many years ago when I was on the wrong path of evil. My army killed Callisto's family when she was a child and her grief and hatred for me drove her to become what I used to be, a monster. I captured her and her army and they were sent to prison. If I had known what they would do to her in that place I would not have let them take her there, but she is on the path of redemption now and she is a different person than the one I sent to that place. She really has changed her life for the sake of her child and I'm proud of what she is becoming."

"She has a good teacher. " Yakut smiled at Xena. "She will be safe here Xena. When you all get settled in we will talk more. There were other things in my vision that trouble me, but now is not the time to discuss them. Now we celebrate the return of our sister and friend, and we will have a feast to welcome our new friends tonight."

Yakut embraced Xena and they got up to go see how the others were progressing with the hut that would be their new home for a while.

Gabrielle and Callisto finished unloading their belongings from the horses and had everything all tucked away neatly in the hut. Gabrielle sat looking around at their new home while Callisto was already trying out one of the nice soft beds and rewarding her weary body with a well-earned nap.

Xena and Yakut entered the hut and Gabrielle quickly put her finger to her lips giving them the quiet sign and pointed toward the sleeping Callisto. "Let's let her sleep she's going to need plenty of rest now." She whispered.

"Yes she will. My vision said the child will be born during Winter Solstice. That's coming up soon." Yakut said.

"Yea that's what I figured two months or less." Xena replied looking over at the blonde warrior. She would never dreamed just a few months ago that she would care about her as much as she does now, Callisto had become a friend and meant a lot to her. She would protect and defend her as she would Gabrielle she just hoped she would be able to help her stay on the right path.

The afternoon passed quickly and soon it was time for the feast to welcome the three visitors. Otere brought some traditional Amazon elk skin clothes and headdresses to the women to wear at the celebration which would include a night of eating and festive dancing. Callisto had slept all afternoon and woke up when Otere came into the hut.

"I brought you all some clothes for the ceremony tonight. They almost have everything ready so as soon as you get dressed come to the fire circle." Otere said and left the hut.

Gabrielle looked at the soft leather clothes and asked, "Xena, what is this celebration for?"

"It's for us; they want to welcome us here to their village."

"Oh that's really nice!" Gabrielle replied happily.

"Well it sounds like a fun time to me, let's get dressed and get going!" Callisto exclaimed.

The celebration had already started with several of the Amazons dancing around the fire and the huge spread of food ready to be eaten. Xena, Callisto and Gabrielle took their places with Yakut and Otere at the guest of honor's position and watched the dancing while filling themselves on the roast venison and wild vegetables.

One of the dancers came over and offered her hand to Gabrielle to get her to join the dance circle. Two more invited Callisto and Xena to join. Xena who didn't like to dance much declined but surprisingly Callisto was up in a flash and headed for the dance. "Come on Xena, it'll be fun!" She said. "I love to dance!"

Xena finally got up and joined in. She was surprised that Callisto liked dancing and found that to be another interesting fact about her real nature.

The festivities went on late into the night and Callisto was still dancing and having a ball. Gabrielle gave out earlier and Xena managed to sneak out of the dance circle after one dance. Soon the celebration dwindled down and the Amazons called it a night and went off to bed. Callisto came back to the hut and found Xena and Gabrielle already asleep. She felt so exhilarated and happy. She had not danced and had so much fun since she was a child and for the first time in years she felt free of all the anger and felt like she was really a part of something good. She lay down still excited from the night's festivities and couldn't go to sleep yet feeling the baby kicking and moving around as though he or she was dancing inside her made the night even more beautiful.

Morning was upon them before they knew it. Xena was up and ready to go help with the days hunting and patrolling the territory boundaries, Gabrielle and Otere were off to tend the horses and Callisto was left to straighten up the hut and finish putting up their things. She wanted to join Xena and Yakut on the hunt but they didn't ask her. She suspected that Xena and Gabrielle were giving her the easy job on purpose. She was grateful that they cared about her welfare but she still had two months to go and felt she could still do her share. The last thing she wanted was for them to coddle her now, she would talk to them about it later but now after she finished her chores she would take a walk around the village and check things out.

Callisto walked around the village getting acquainted with some of the Amazons that she had not met the night before at the celebration but before going back to the hut decided to go see the waterfall that one of the Amazons had told her about. Soon she found the falls and savored the breathtaking beauty of them. Leaning back against a tree she let the serenity of the moment fill her with peace and calm. A strange sense that someone was watching her came over her ruining the peaceful feeling, when she realized it was Ares.

"This is a beautiful place Callisto; I can see why you wanted to come here."

"Ares what are you doing here and what do you want? You've been following us for weeks."

"Nothing more than just making sure you're alright. There are a lot of people out there who want to kill you and Xena."

"Oh really, making sure we are alright? Since when do you care Ares?"

"Ah but that's where you are wrong Callisto. I do care more than you know." Ares said as he moved close to her running his fingers down her arm.

Callisto moved away feeling disgusted by his touch. "Well as you can see we are fine Ares so there's no need for you to follow us anymore. I'm sure you have an army to command or someone's life to make miserable." She said turning away.

Ares reached and grabbed her arm pulling her tight against his chest. "Don't dismiss me so quickly Callisto, I can give you everything you've ever dreamed of. You can be greater than Xena ever was."

"Xena and I have come to terms with our differences Ares. We've forgiven each other and she is my friend now. I have no desire to be better than her at anything or fight against her anymore, so you're wasting your time here." She replied trying to pull away from him but his grip on her was too strong."

She began to get that feeling of fear she had when she was being raped when he would not let her go and began to struggle against him. "Let me go Ares!"

"Callisto don't be afraid let me show you how it can be." He waved his hand and they appeared back at the Halls of War.

"This can all be yours and your child's. You can rule by my side as a Goddess for eternity, I will give you everything."

"And what's in it for you Ares? I know you aren't offering me all this just because you're a nice guy" She smirked.

"You!" He said grabbing her kissing her hard on the mouth.

Callisto pushed hard against him fighting his hold on her, finally breaking free. Angry and disgusted she ran out of the room.

Ares smiled wickedly to himself and waved his hand sending her back to the waterfall. "You will come around Callisto in time."

Finding herself suddenly back at the falls Callisto hurried back to the village angry and upset at what Ares had done and angry at herself for being vulnerable to a man yet again. She had always been the strong one and men respected her strength and knew their place around her but ever since being raped now she felt weak and she hated that feeling.

Xena returned from hunting with Yakut and found Callisto pacing angrily around the hut.

"What's wrong Callisto?"

"Ares that's what's wrong, he was watching me again today when I walked down to the falls. I let him know I knew he was there and he appeared to me and starts babbling about how he cared about me and then he takes me to his temple and talks about how I can be a Goddess and all this crap then he kissed me! He grabbed me and kissed me Xena, the nerve of him!"

"I can see how that would make you mad." Xena smirked.

"That does make me mad, but I'm angrier at myself, Xena. I felt vulnerable and weak, I hate that!" Callisto said as she stopped her pacing and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Callisto, what you've been through would make any woman feel vulnerable for a while. It will pass in time."

"I hope so Xena. I don't think I'll ever be able to trust men though."

"You will someday you'll meet the right guy and he'll make you feel safe and happy. You'll see." Xena said smiling.

"Well maybe, I don't know about that. Right now I just want it to be me and my baby and make our own life together."

"That sounds like a wise decision." Xena smiled and gave her a reassuring hug.

"I'm going to take a nap I think, Xena. I'll see you later." Callisto said starting to yawn.

Xena walked outside the hut and looked out towards the woods. "Ares I know you can hear me, just leave her alone! She's got enough to worry about with the baby coming soon and people trying to kill her she doesn't need you messing with her head!"

Gabrielle walked up and seeing Xena looking angry asked what was wrong.

"Oh, just Ares again, he was following Callisto today and got her upset, but she'll be fine. She's resting."

"Well maybe he'll soon go away and leaves us alone." Gabrielle said as she went into the hut.

"Yeah, fat chance of that happening." Xena said under her breath. Enough with Ares she thought, she needed to talk to Yakut about going to look for Joxer and Argo soon, so she headed for her hut.

While the women were concerned with Ares, they were unaware that a darker more dangerous force was searching for Callisto.


	22. Chapter 22

_**GENERAL**__** COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER: Xena: Warrior Princess, Callisto, Joxer and all other characters who have appeared in the syndicated series Xena: Warrior Princess, together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices. NOTE: All works remain the © copyright of the original author. These may not be republished without the author's consent.**_

**Redemption Story**

**Chapter 22**

Yakut sat in her hut thinking about her vision she'd had before Xena and her friends arrived. The images she saw disturbed her. In the vision she saw Callisto running from a group of men in dark robes, the kind priest would wear but the symbol on the back of the robes didn't look like any order of monk or priest that she had ever seen before, and it appeared the priests were trying to kill her. Not something ordinary priests would do. That was bad enough but the really disturbing part was in the vision they caught her and then a baby cried out as if in pain and as the vision ended Callisto was lying bloody and wounded on the ground and out of her mouth came a chilling grief stricken scream. The meaning of her vision was clear; someone was going to try to kill Callisto and her child. But who _were_ these robed men and what was their reason for wanting them dead? She would talk to Xena about it; maybe she could help her understand more about her vision.

Xena knocked at the entrance to Yakut's hut, planning to talk to her about getting a couple of the Amazons to help search for Argo and help her locate Joxer.

"Come in Xena," the Shamaness said.

"Yakut, I need to get a couple of the Amazons to come with me to find our friend Joxer and my horse. I told him to head north after doing something for me. He's probably already on his way but don't know where we are, we should run into him somewhere close, by now."

"No problem, Xena. Take Otere and whomever she chooses with you, but before you go I need to talk to you about the other things I saw in my vision."

"Ok, yes I remember you said there were things that disturbed you. What were they?"

"Xena, in my vision I saw a group of robed men trying to kill Callisto and her child. They were wearing robes like priests but with a strange symbol on the back. Like this…" She said as she started to draw the symbol in the dirt.

Xena watched carefully and her eyes grew wide when she recognized the symbol drawn on the ground before her. "Dahok! Those priests in your vision were disciples of the One Great Evil, Dahok! He is the one that Ares meant, the one her child is destined to destroy. It makes sense that Dahok would want the child dead, if your vision is true Yakut, he intends to eliminate the baby before it is ever born by killing Callisto. We need to put guards on watch around the village and outside the boundaries as well, your visions have never been wrong, so I have a feeling they _will_ be looking for her."

"I'll get guards posted right away, and I'll post a guard outside your hut also. Are you going to let Callisto know about this? She should be aware so she can look out for herself, Xena."

"I suppose I should at least tell her about the priests, but I can't tell her anymore without revealing everything, Ares, the baby's destiny, all of it. She's still going to want to know why those priests are after her."

"Perhaps it's time Ares explained himself and this whole mess, Xena." Yakut said.

"No, I don't think Callisto is ready to know the truth yet. Ares was bothering her earlier today and she was pretty angry and upset about it. To find out about what he did and him being her baby's father, well I don't know what she would do. I don't know if she is ready to deal with it yet. I'll just have to think of something to satisfy her curiosity about the priests."

"Do you still want to go find your other friend and your horse?"

"I can't go now. I need to stay and keep an eye out for those priests. I'll send Gabrielle and a couple of your Amazons to help her if you don't mind, Yakut."

"Of course, Xena, select whomever you want."

Xena left the hut to go find Gabrielle and get Otere and whomever she selected to go with her to set out to locate Joxer and hopefully find Argo too.

**A FEW MILES AWAY:**

A familiar scent drifted through the air finding its way to her sensitive nostrils, lifting her head she scanned the horizon and caught sight of a man in the distance moving in her direction. She snorted and gave a soft nicker as she recognized the scent as belonging to Joxer. The mare flicked her tail happily and trotted towards him.

Joxer stopped to catch his breath from the climb over the last hill. This had been a long, tiring journey and he still had no idea where Xena and the others were and was beginning to think he never would find them. Xena never did make things easy for him, she could have at least hinted at where they would be! He was just about to sit down and rest for a few minutes when he heard a horse whinny and then the sound of hooves galloping towards him.

"Argo, hey girl, where did you come from? I'll bet you know where Xena is, and since you're here how about I ride for a while and you can lead me to her." Taking a rope from his bag Joxer tied makeshift reins to Argo's halter and hopped up on her back giving her a gentle nudge with his heels as they headed north.

Joxer rode on for a few hours just letting the palomino have her head and trusting her to be able to instinctively find Xena and soon found himself almost near the foot of the mountains. This land, he'd never been here before but there was something about it, something he remembered Xena talking about, the land north of the mountains in the river territory. What was it, something about the Amazons? Yes that was it! The northern Amazons lived beyond the mountains to the north! That had to be where they went. Xena was friends with those Amazons and she would go where she knew she'd be welcome and what better place to hide than an Amazon village. Feeling certain he was finally on the right track, he kicked Argo into a gallop.

**BACK AT THE VILLAGE:**

Xena entered the hut and saw Gabrielle sitting on the edge of her bed lacing up her boots.

"Gabrielle! I need you to go look for Argo and Joxer. Something has come up and I need to stay here, ok."

"Ok Xena, but what happened? Why do you need to stay?"

Xena looked over at Callisto who was still napping on the other side of the hut and gestured to Gabrielle to follow her outside.

"I just talked to Yakut and she told me about some disturbing things she saw in a vision. The vision was about Callisto and in it she saw Dahok's priests trying to kill her and her baby. It makes sense Gabrielle. Her baby is destined to destroy Dahok so it's not surprising that he would want the child dead. Don't you see, by killing Callisto the child would never be born and the threat would be gone. Yakut's visions have never been wrong, Gabrielle. Those priests will come looking for her and I need to make sure they don't succeed in finding her and killing her."

"You're right Xena. You need to stay here and watch out for those priests. This is so unbelievable. Dahok, the baby being a hero for Greece, it's all so bizarre. Do you have any idea where I should go look for Joxer? Do you think he is close? I don't want to leave you here to deal with this on your own for too long Xena. I want to help if they show up."

"I know, Gabrielle, it will be fine until you get back. I think Joxer is probably close enough that you should find him soon. He's had plenty of time to get here from Athens that is if he didn't encounter any trouble along the way. Otere will go with you and bring a couple of the other Amazons too just in case you encounter any trouble. Try to find Argo to, if I know her she will already be looking for me and with any luck she will be close too. Now go and be careful."

Gabrielle nodded and gave Xena a hug as she left to go get Otere.

Xena turned to go back inside the hut and found herself face to face with Callisto who was just coming out of the hut door.

"Callisto, you're up. Did you have a good nap?" Xena said nervously, hoping Callisto had not overheard anything she and Gabrielle were talking about.

Yawning and stretching, Callisto replied, "Yes I had a marvelous nap. I feel so refreshed and… hum… _hungry_. What's for dinner?"

Xena smiled to herself as Callisto rubbed her hand over her bulging belly and headed for the cooking fire to see what she could find to eat.

Satisfied that her and Gabrielle's conversation was not heard she followed the blonde warrior to join the others for dinner.

i

i AN: This chapter is a little shorter. I've reached a bit of a lag. Real life and work has a tendency to mess with one's creativity sometimes. I'm starting to get some free time coming again so hopefully the updates will be back on track soon. Thanks for your patience.


	23. Chapter 23

GENERAL COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER: Xena: Warrior Princess, Callisto, Joxer and all other characters who have appeared in the syndicated series Xena: Warrior Princess, together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices. NOTE: All works remain the © copyright of the original author. These may not be republished without the author's consent.

**Redemption Story Chapter 23 **

The priests stood in a circle chanting while the portal grew larger, spewing a tower of flames up toward the sky. The leader, the Priest of the Fire held a goblet up that contained the blood of a villager that was slain as a sacrifice to Dahok.

"Oh great Dahok, Lord of Darkness, hear your humble servants. The woman warrior that carries the vile seed that plots your destruction has been found. She hides among the tribe of the Amazons that live in the northern lands. We await your command to go and destroy her and the child she carries. Accept this offering of blood as a token of our loyalty to you." The tower of flames hissed and suddenly shot up higher, crackling loudly causing the priests to jump back in fear. The leader bowed his head and with trembling hands placed the goblet of blood on the altar, in front of the flames. Turning to face the other priests, he pointed toward the door of the temple and said, "Go, find the woman, kill her and bring back the corpse of the unborn so we may sacrifice it to Dahok." Silently the priests walked single file out of the temple.

**On The Trail to the Amazon Village: **

Joxer had been riding for what seemed like a couple of hours when he noticed a cloud of dust in the distance, pulling Argo to a stop; he was able to focus on three riders approaching. As they got closer he smiled as he recognized Gabrielle who was flanked by two Amazons.

"Gabrielle! Over here!" He waved excitedly and kicked Argo into a trot towards the approaching women.

The three women had traveled for the better part of the day and were growing tired and hungry. Gabrielle decided it was time to stop and rest the horses and themselves.

"Otere, is there somewhere near we can rest and find water and food?"

"Yes there is a small lake up ahead with good fishing, grazing for the horses and shade."

"Perfect, we'll stop there for a while. We all could use a break." Gabrielle replied. The women started riding toward the lake when suddenly they heard a man's voice and the sound of a rider approaching. Gabrielle looked up to see Joxer waving as he hurried toward them.

"It's Joxer", she exclaimed as he stopped Argo right in front of her.

"Hey Gabrielle, I thought I'd never find you guys!"

"Joxer, we were out looking for you and Argo. It looks like we all found each other. This is Otere and Melena; they are from the Northern Amazon tribe. That is where Xena, Callisto and I are staying. Did you run into any trouble on your journey here? Did you see anyone?"

"No, I didn't have any trouble. Well maybe a little lost a couple of times, and no I haven't seen anyone until you guys. I just found Argo, or I should say she found me." Joxer said, stroking the mare's neck.

"We'll stop and camp up ahead. There is plenty of water and grazing for the horses. Joxer, you're in charge of catching some fish for dinner." Gabrielle said.

"Yes mam on it right now!" Joxer replied as he took off toward the small lake.

**Back at the Amazon Village: **

Callisto walked back to the hut after eating. Feeling full and content, she was thinking about what she would do once the baby was born. She didn't have any family or a home to raise her child in and had to make some kind of plan for their future. Xena and Gabrielle would be leaving when spring arrived and they wouldn't mind if she traveled with them but that was not a good life for a child. There was too much uncertainty and danger and she would always have a target on her back because of the crimes she had committed. She needed to find a place safe and secure from anything that would harm her baby. As she walked she looked around at the village, taking in the calmness and the closeness of the Amazons. They seemed like a big family that looked out for one another and cared for each other. Maybe she would consider staying here; that is if they would allow her to. Sooner or later they would learn of her reputation and that would change everything for she knew they would not trust her then. Either way she had to come up with some kind of plan and soon. Two more months and she would give birth. That worried her too since the baby would be arriving during the coldest part of the winter and from what the Amazons had told her, winters there were brutally cold.

Suddenly a gust of cold wind hit her almost knocking her off balance reminding her that winter had already arrived and would only get worse. There was no snow falling yet but from the feeling in the air and the gray clouds overhead it would not be long before those first flakes of the season would start falling.

Callisto couldn't help but smile as she recalled catching the snowflakes on her tongue as a child and how her and the other children in her village would roll down the hill in the snow laughing gleefully as the went. Perhaps in a few winters she would show her child the joys of playing in the snow. Winter Solstice would be upon them soon too. She smiled again at the idea of celebrating the season with the Amazons. Ever since the death of her parents she had not celebrated any holiday at all and was so full of anger and hate that she even once commanded her army to destroy a whole village during a Solstice celebration because the idea of all that happiness made her sick to her stomach. She realized now that that hatred for those villagers happiness was only jealousy and her warped desire for revenge. Things were different now. She felt different about so many things. Whether it was being pregnant or allowing herself to put aside her hatred for Xena that had opened her heart once again and filled her with a sense of calm and contentment, she didn't know. Maybe both had contributed to her new found inner peace. One thing was certain, this Winter Solstice would be special and one she had a feeling she would never forget.


	24. Chapter 24

_**GENERAL COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER: Xena: Warrior Princess, Callisto, Joxer and all other characters who have appeared in the syndicated series Xena: Warrior Princess, together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices. NOTE: All works remain the © copyright of the original author. These may not be republished without the author's consent.**_

**Redemption Story**

**Chapter 24**

After a good night's sleep, Joxer, Gabrielle, Otere', and Melena, finished up their breakfast and prepared to head back to the village. Gabrielle could not stop thinking about what Xena had told her before she left, about Yakut's vision. If those Dahok priests were indeed, looking for Callisto to kill her they would not stop until they found her. She felt a sadness as she looked at Otere' and Melena, knowing that the danger they and the rest of the Amazons would face would be because Xena and herself had brought Callisto into their midst.

She had started to see Callisto differently, even trusting her, and was more comfortable with her being around them. It was easy to see how much the blonde warrior had changed. You could see it in her eyes and her demeanor. Her eyes were no longer empty and the crazy stare was now gone, replaced by a contentedness. She supposed you could call it a peaceful look. However, there would always be trouble following her. Her crimes and reputation would haunt her for the rest of her life, just like Xena's did.

Joxer strode up next to her snapping her out of her thoughts of Callisto and the pending trouble they were facing.

"Hey, Gabrielle, we're all packed and ready."

"Oh, ok well let's get started then. We should make it back to the village by dark if we hurry." Gabrielle replied.

The group; now joined by Joxer set off for home.

**On a trail leading to the north:**

The group of dark-robed figures walked silently along the path leading down the mountainside, each one carrying a sickle shaped blade attached to a long handle. The leader carried the banner of Dahok. Their focus was on the bloody death of the woman warrior and the sacrifice of her unborn child to Dahok. As they walked on towards their destination, they began to chant, "The child must die for our Lord Dahok" over and over. The Priests pushed onward determined to fulfill their grisly mission.

**At The Amazon Village:**

Six days had passed since Gabrielle and the Amazons had left to search for Joxer, Xena thought, as she looked out over the valley below the Amazon village. She hoped they were safe and would be successful in locating him and hopefully Argo as well. Oh well Gabrielle was more than capable so she was worrying needlessly. They would be back soon.

Xena turned and headed back to the village. She decided to go look for Callisto though she would likely find her in the cooking hut looking for something to eat. It seemed that her pregnancy had made the blonde warrior have an endless appetite but she was fortunate that her youth and wiry physique kept her weight gain at a minimum. Callisto's very pregnant belly was the only obvious change in her normally slim body.

Just as she was about to enter the cooking hut a group of Amazons came walking up. "Hey, have any of you seen Callisto?" Xena asked them.

The dark haired girl at the head of the group laughed and tilted her head toward the hut. "I saw her going in there a little while ago. She was mumbling something about starving."

"I had a feeling I would find her in there." Xena said smiling.

"It's so exciting to be having a baby in the village again. It's been a long time since Cyane's daughter was born." The dark haired Amazon said.

"Cyane has a daughter?" Xena asked surprised.

"Yes, Leila is her daughter. She is sixteen years old now. Her father was a warrior that came through our village many years ago. He was wounded from an attack by a band of highwaymen. Cyane took him in and healed his wounds and they fell in love. He was killed protecting Cyane from a pack of wolves one day when they had gone to the river to bathe. Leila was born soon after he died."

Xena thought back to years before when she and Borias were here at the village. She did remember seeing a small child, a little girl. She must have been Leila! The memories of the fight with Cyane came flooding back. She remembered the sight of Cyane's body impaled on that tree.

"Are you alright, Xena? The Amazon asked, noticing the Warrior Princess' sudden uneasiness.

"Does she, Leila, know how her mother died?" Xena asked as feelings of guilt and sorrow filled her mind.

"All she has ever been told is that her mother died in battle. She does not know of your role in her death."

Relieved but still feeling guilt Xena nodded and started to walk away when Callisto came out of the cooking hut eating a loaf of fresh bread.

"Xena! I was wondering where you were. Here, you want a bite? This is so good!" Callisto said as she bit off another big chunk of the still warm bread.

Xena forced a small smile and said, "No thanks, you go ahead; I'll wait until dinner. I'm not really very hungry now."

"Ok, hey are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." Callisto said.

The dark haired Amazon and her friends started walking on and said goodbye to Xena and Callisto.

Xena looked at Callisto thinking to herself that if only she knew what she had in common with the young Amazon girl called Leila. If only Callisto knew that she had murdered both their Mothers.

"Xena? Are you alright?" Callisto asked again.

"What, oh yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking about something that's all. But hey, that's enough about me. How are you feeling today? Are you up for a walk to the river?" Xena said, hoping to get Callisto's attention away from her.

"I feel fine now that I've eaten and yes a walk to the river sounds good. My little guy here has been restless today so maybe a walk will calm him down and he'll give me a break from the kicks and squirms."

"He huh, it sounds like you've made up your mind you want a son, Callisto." Xena said smiling.

The blonde warrior smiled and replied, "I've had this recurring dream about a little blonde haired brown eyed boy calling me Mommy. But if this baby is a girl I won't be disappointed at all. She'll be my little girl and that's all that matters.

Xena smiled and wrapped her arm around the blonde as the two women began their walk to the river.

Callisto and Xena sat at the edge of the water relaxing and enjoying the cool breeze that rustled through the trees above them. Neither had spoken much during their time at the river's edge. Callisto noticed that Xena still seemed lost in her thoughts. She had started to question her about what was troubling her but decided against it. Although they were getting along well the last few months, she still felt that the Warrior Princess did not trust her completely yet so she would not overstep her bounds.

A commotion back at the village gets both warriors attention and they get up and quickly head for the camp. As the village comes into view they are both relieved to see that the excitement is centered around the arrival of Gabrielle, Otere', Melena, and a sight that brings a huge smile to Xena's face, Argo, with Joxer sitting on her back sporting a goofy grin at all the women that were surrounding him.

"Argo! Hey girl, how are you? I missed you so much girl." Xena said as she rubbed the golden mare's neck.

"Hello? Am I invisible?" Joxer said slightly miffed that she was ignoring him.

"Oh, hi Joxer." Xena replied nonchalantly still stroking the horse's neck.

Gabrielle got down off her horse and handed the reins to an Amazon that was there to greet them and take the horses back to the stables. Otere' and Melena had already dismounted and were heading to their respective huts.

Callisto walked up just as Joxer was climbing down off of Argo. "Hi Joxer, I see Gabrielle found you ok. How is Octavia? Was she alright when you left her in Athens?" Callisto was full of questions and concern for her friend.

"Oh hi Callisto, Octavia is fine. She was still upset that she had to leave you though. When I left her in Athens she was settled in with her cousin. She told me to tell you to be safe and take care of yourself." Joxer told her.

"Oh thank the Gods she is ok. Thank you for making sure she got to Athens safely, Joxer." Callisto replied and quickly gave him a hug.

Joxer was a little startled that the blonde warrior had hugged him and blushed red faced. When she stepped back he noticed her huge belly.

"Wow, you're big….uh, you've grown, uh…you really are pregnant!" He stammered as he took in the sight of the Warrior Queen's delicate condition.

"Well of course I am Joxer. Did you think I was joking when I told you that before?" Callisto smirked and playfully tweaked his nose as she walked over to greet Gabrielle.

Joxer rubbed his nose and watched her walk away. He couldn't help but chuckle at the way she had that little pregnant waddle to her walk. Who would have ever imagined that the fierce, blood thirsty, mad warrior Callisto would be living with Amazons, look happy, and be about to have a baby? Things really do change in big ways sometimes.

Xena and Gabrielle were on their way back to the hut to put away Gabrielle's things when Xena noticed a young girl standing near the campfire circle. As Xena got closer the girl turned to look at them as they walked by. The face looking at her made chills go up Xena's spine! It was the face of a very young Cyane! This had to be Leila and she was the spitting image of her mother! Suddenly that feeling of sadness and guilt flooded her senses once again. Gabrielle was quick to notice the look on Xena's face.

"Xena, what's bothering you? You look like you have the weight of the world on your back right now. Talk to me." Gabrielle asked her with great concern in her voice.

Xena sighed heavily knowing the bard would not give up until she talked to her about what was troubling her.

"I found out that Cyane has a daughter. Do you see the girl over by the fire? That's her. Her name is Leila and she is only sixteen. She doesn't know that I killed her Mother, but Gabrielle, I feel so guilty knowing I took her Mother away from her. It's just like Callisto only Leila was lucky she had the Amazons to take care of her and raise her. If not she may have turned out like Callisto too. Gabrielle how many orphans have I caused? How many Callisto's and Leila's are there?"

"Xena that was a long time ago. You can't keep carrying guilt over everything you've done forever. Callisto made her own choices and she takes responsibility for the things she has done. She's changing more and more every day and YOU are helping her do that. The fact that you turned your life around is more of an example to her than you think. And now helping her get through the things that happened to her in that prison and helping her start a new life with her baby that means a lot to her Xena. You are repaying the debt you owe her. She respects you now and the hate is gone. I can see it in her eyes."

"I hope you are right, Gabrielle. It's important that she trusts me, especially when those Dahok priests show up, and they will. I just have a feeling things are going to get a lot worse before they get better for her." Xena said.

"We'll handle it if it happens. This time I hope your instincts are wrong though. Ok, enough bad stuff. Has Yakut mentioned anything about the Solstice celebration? Winter Solstice begins in three weeks." Gabrielle said, trying to change the subject to a lighter one.

"Yes, Yakut has a big celebration planned. I'm sure she would love some help with it Gabrielle." Xena replied somewhat relieved to change the subject herself.

Gabrielle smiled at the prospect of helping with the celebration as the two women walked back to their hut.


	25. Chapter 25

_**GENERAL COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER: Xena: Warrior Princess, Callisto, Joxer and all other characters who have appeared in the syndicated series Xena: Warrior Princess, together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices. NOTE: All works remain the © copyright of the original author. These may not be republished without the author's consent.**_

**Redemption Story**

**Chapter 25**

Hidden deep within the woods about a mile from the Amazon village, beyond the view of the patrolling Amazons, the robed figures sat silently waiting for their leader to speak. They had traveled for weeks and finally found what they were looking for. The blonde warrior woman was staying with the Amazons. Soon the purpose of their journey north would be fulfilled when her body lay dead and her unborn child would be sacrificed to Dahok.

The priest that led the others stepped out from his tent and approached the fire.

"Followers of Dahok, tomorrow our purpose will be served! On the eve of the Winter Solstice as the Amazons celebrate and will be distracted we shall take the warrior woman from their midst and kill her!"

The priests all began shouting, "Kill the warrior woman! Kill the warrior woman!"

"She has grown heavy with the child and will be easier to kill and the timing is perfect to cut the child from her dead belly and offer it up to our Lord Dahok, whose approval we will receive as the child cries its last cry in the flames of sacrifice! Hail Dahok! Hail Dahok!" All the priests joined in chanting "Hail Dahok! Hail Dahok!"

**Back At the Amazon Village:**

The last three weeks since Gabrielle and Joxer had returned the village had been a place of bustling excitement and energy as everyone prepared for the Winter Solstice Celebration. The Amazons all were working hard on their individual contributions to the ceremony and feast with Callisto, Xena, Gabrielle and Joxer doing whatever they could to help. During this time Xena took the opportunity to befriend Cyane's young daughter Leila, helping her with her sword skills, maybe which would make up a little for denying her the superior teachings of her own mother who was one of the best that Xena had ever fought.

Callisto had spent most of the time helping Yakut prepare the ceremonial headdresses. This particular morning however she was still in her hut and had not got out of bed yet. She had not slept at all the night before as a result of the baby being more active than usual and the little twinges that Xena assured her were normal had been bothering her all night. The strain of her uncomfortable night had left her with an aching back as well. All this combined left her exhausted by the time morning arrived. Today however was the eve of the Winter Solstice and tonight was the night they had all been looking forward to. The big celebration to welcome the winter. Maybe if she could just get a little sleep she would feel better before the celebration began, she carefully rolled to her side in an attempt to get comfortable and fall asleep despite the dull ache in her lower back.

Xena was coming from the training ground after an early morning lesson with Leila when she saw Yakut walking in her direction.

"Yakut, good morning. You are up and out early."

"Yes I have so much to get done before tonight. Callisto was supposed to meet me to help finish up a couple of things but I haven't seen her yet this morning."

"She was still in the hut when I left earlier. She had a restless night and I think she was pretty worn out. She's very close to delivering, any day now I would say." Xena said.

"Yes I think so too. She seemed uncomfortable last evening when she was at my hut. We should keep a close eye on her, I have a feeling we will be welcoming more than just the winter to our village very soon." Yakut smiled and said.

"You're right and I think I will go check on her right now. I'll see you later and if you see Gabrielle and Joxer tell them to meet me in the stables." Xena said as she headed for the hut she shared with Callisto and Gabrielle.

As Xena entered the hut she was startled to see Ares standing in the corner watching Callisto as she slept.

"What are you doing here?" She angrily whispered through her teeth at the God.

"I was checking on her. She will be bearing my child soon and I wanted to see if she was alright. Do you have a problem with that Xena? He arrogantly whispered back.

"Yes I do. I know your 'caring' attitude is bullshit Ares. Why can't you just go and leave her alone. Her and HER child will be much better off without you in their lives!"

"I'm hurt Xena." Ares said mockingly. "But since you are having such an issue with my presence here and I don't want to wake Callisto and upset her I will go, but I will be watching." At that the God waved his hand and disappeared.

Xena sighed and shook her head. The idea of Ares hanging around now was the last thing they needed. Yet once again he managed to show up at the worst possible time.

Hearing a moan coming from Callisto she quickly pushed Ares out of her mind and hurried over to the bed.

Callisto woke up to see Xena standing over her. "Oh hi Xena, I guess I slept in a little too long. I need to get up and go meet Yakut; she probably thinks I have forgotten about her."

"Callisto, you don't have to get up. I know you had a rough night and you need to rest."

"No, I'm ok now Xena. It's fine." Callisto insisted as she tried to stand, but as she rose up a small gasp escaped her lips.

"Whoa hold on! What was that about? Are you alright?" Xena asked her voice full of concern.

"I think it was just one of those twinge things. They have been happening a lot lately. Don't worry Xena. That's all it is. I'm fine.

Xena looked at her not convinced that all was ok. Her gut feeling told her that Callisto was beginning early labor. How long before the baby came was hard to say. It could be hours or it could be days. With first time mothers she knew it was not easy to predict.

"Callisto could tell that Xena didn't buy it and frankly she really wasn't sure if it was all ok herself. The twinges felt innocent enough but it was the ache in her back that seemed to be getting worse that really bothered her. Oh well she thought, if this was it then she would know soon enough. With that she put her hand on her back and stretched as Xena offered her hand to help her walk to the door.

The village had been alive with activity all day putting the finishing touches on everything and finally the time had come to begin the celebration. Callisto was able to help Yakut finish the last of the costumes and was on her way back to the hut to get ready for the ceremonial feast when Xena stopped her as she approached the hut.

"Hey, how are you feeling? Have you had any more of those twinges today?"

"Well maybe a couple but that's all." Callisto lied not wanting to alarm Xena, when in fact she had been having them a lot throughout the day and her back pain was much worse. She didn't want to ruin the celebration for Xena or anyone else if this was just a false alarm.

"Look Callisto, there is something I need to talk to you about. I don't want to frighten you but it is important that you know so if it is real you can be alert to anything that may happen." Xena said.

"Ok, what is it, Xena?" Callisto replied, concern showing on her face.

"Awhile back, right before we arrived here, Yakut had a vision that someone was trying to harm you. It was priests of Dahok. He is an evil deity that has been prophesied to cause the ruin of the world and the destruction of the Gods."

Confused, Callisto asked, "Why would this deity be after me? I've never heard of him!"

"Let's go inside the hut and sit down. You don't need to be on your feet so much." Xena replied knowing that not only should she not be on her feet for her health she should be sitting down when she told her why Dahok wanted her dead.

After Callisto got comfortable sitting on the edge of her bed, Xena continued.

"I don't really know how to put this gently, so I guess I'll just say it. Callisto, Dahok wants to kill your baby."

"What! What are you saying Xena?" Callisto answered growing very alarmed.

"The baby is destined by the Fates to be the champion for Greece who will destroy Dahok. That's why the Dahok priest was trying to kill you and the baby in Yakut's vision." Xena said.

Callisto just sat there staring at Xena with a stunned look on her face, growing angry.

"How long have you known about this? Why didn't you tell me when you first found out, Xena! We've been here for weeks!" Callisto shouted angrily as she got up from the bed and began pacing around the hut.

"Because it was a vision Callisto and you were adjusting to being here and seemed happy. I didn't want to ruin that for you with something that may or may not be true."

"Well you don't seem to have a problem telling me about it now. So why now?"

"Because I just have a feeling that if it is true and they come for you it is going to be very soon and I couldn't keep it from you any longer."

Callisto continued her pacing and didn't say anymore.

"Callisto…"Xena began, but Callisto cut her off.

"Just get out Xena, ok. I need to think about this."

"Will you be ok?" Xena asked.

Callisto gave her an exasperated look and said, "Yeah I'll be just fine considering there may be a mob of crazy priest out there trying to kill me and my baby! I'll be just peachy Xena!"

Xena sighed and left the hut now not sure if she did the right thing by telling her or not.

Gabrielle was coming to the hut and saw Xena leaving.

"Xena, I've been looking all over for you. Are you ready for the celebration? We need to get dressed. Is Callisto ready?" Gabrielle hurried towards her chattering away.

"I'll get ready later; I have something I need to do. Have you seen Otere'?"

"Yes she is over by the stables. Is there anything wrong?"

"Just being cautious, so I want to make sure there are extra guards out there tonight. We wouldn't want any trouble messing up the Solstice." Xena replied.

"No, we wouldn't want that. Are you sure that's all Xena?"

"Well, I'm a little worried about that vision Yakut had too. Call it a gut feeling."

"You really think that Dahok would try to hurt Callisto? Xena it was a vision. Now I know Yakut is good but even the best Shamaness's can be wrong sometimes."

I know that Gabrielle, but what if it IS true? Tonight would be the perfect time for them to try something. If it was me, I'd pick tonight, because we are all going to be distracted with the celebration. Gabrielle, I told Callisto about this and now I'm not sure it was such a good idea. She is pretty upset with me about it. Do me a favor and keep an eye on her tonight. I'm worried that she may be about to go into labor, and being upset right now is not good for her. I shouldn't have told her I guess."

"She needs to know if someone is trying to kill her Xena. There is no good or bad time to tell somebody that. I will keep an eye on her and I think you may be right about her going into labor soon. I saw her earlier today and she looked like she was having some real discomfort."

"Thanks Gabrielle, I know I can always count on you. Oh and if you see Joxer fill him in but make sure he knows to not say anything to upset Callisto anymore than she already is."

Xena headed on towards the stables to find Otere' and Gabrielle went into the hut to check on Callisto and get ready for the celebration.

When she entered Callisto was already dressed and about to head for the ceremony grounds. She still seemed a little upset.

"Hi, I see you're already. I'm going to change and I'll be going too. Is everything ok?"

"Everything is ok, Gabrielle. I wish people would stop asking me that. I'm going to the celebration. I'll see you later." Callisto went out the door before Gabrielle could say anything.

She was almost to the celebration fire circle when suddenly a sharp pain hit her taking her breath away. Catching her breath she continued on.

"Please not yet baby. Not tonight ok." She whispered to herself.

**Later as the celebration was in full swing:**

The Amazons were dancing and feasting on the massive amount of food that they had prepared totally oblivious to the dark robed figures that were watching them only a few yards away.

As if it was scripted a gentle snow had begun falling on the village making the start of Winter Solstice official.

Joxer, Xena and Gabrielle sat across the fire from Callisto each of them focused on the perimeter of the camp and also on Callisto herself. The pained looks she got on her face a couple of times during the evening did not go un-noticed by her three friends.

Suddenly Xena's senses were on high alert. She could feel eyes watching them.

"Joxer I want you to get Callisto to safety. Don't try to help us just get her out of here as fast as you can. Do you understand?"

"Sure Xena, I understand but what…"

Before he could finish, Xena jumped up pulling her sword and yelled, Now Joxer! Get her out of here!"

Before any of them knew what was happening they were surrounded by robed men throwing spears into their midst. Joxer jumped across the fire and grabbed Callisto's hand. "Come on run!" he shouted pulling her up on her feet and running towards the woods.

Soon the camp was in complete chaos with Xena and the Amazons fighting the robed invaders. Killing several of them, Xena seeing that the Amazons had it under control shouted to Gabrielle, "Let's go! We've got to catch up to Joxer and Callisto."

They ran towards the horses and grabbed Argo. Xena leapt into the saddle and pulled Gabrielle up behind her.

Joxer and Callisto had run for quite a ways into the woods, when Callisto pulled Joxer to a stop.

"Joxer, wait please. I need to stop." She said catching her breath.

As he turned towards her he saw out of the corner of his eye a priest coming up behind them fast.

"Callisto, look out!" he shouted just as the priest ran towards Callisto with a long spear aimed at her back.

She spun around and kicked the priest to the ground grabbing the spear and plunging it into his chest, and giving it a sharp twist to finish him off. Joxer stood there stunned at how quick her reflexes still were even in her very pregnant state.

"Come on let's go there may be others following him." She said as she hurried past Joxer.

He took one more look at the dead priest and turned to catch up to her. Callisto was walking quickly down the trail they were following when suddenly she felt a slight pop and a warm wetness running down her legs, causing her to stop abruptly.

Joxer had caught up to her and almost ran into her when she stopped in front of him. He could tell something wasn't right when he saw her grimace and clutch her abdomen.

"Callisto what's wrong we need to keep moving."

She slowly lifted her head to look at him and said, "My water just broke."


	26. Chapter 26

_**GENERAL COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER: Xena: Warrior Princess, Callisto, Joxer and all other characters who have appeared in the syndicated series Xena: Warrior Princess, together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices. NOTE: All works remain the © copyright of the original author. These may not be republished without the author's consent.**_

**Redemption Story**

**Chapter 26**

Xena urged Argo on faster down the trail in the direction that Callisto and Joxer went, with Gabrielle holding on for dear life. Xena saw one of the priests take off after Joxer and Callisto when they ran from the village, hopefully he had not found them and maybe she could get to him before he did. The snow was getting harder and the wind was starting to pick up making it harder to see very far ahead in the dark. If this snow storm got any worse they would have to find shelter soon, but first they had to find Callisto and Joxer.

Argo began to slow down and her nervous behavior told Xena that the mare sensed something ahead, and she was right. On the trail in front of them was a body lying in the snow. When they got closer Xena jumped down and ran over to see who it was. She was relieved to see that it was the priest who had followed Callisto and Joxer and not one of them. Gabrielle jumped down from Argo and ran over to see what was wrong.

"Who is it Xena?' she asked.

"It's the priest I saw chase after them. It looks like Callisto was able to get the jump on him first though. It's hard to see any tracks in this snow but it looks like they kept going that way." She said pointing down the trail.

"We're going to have to find shelter from this storm soon Xena!"

"I know, let's go, they can't be that far ahead in this snow."

They began walking down the trail looking for any signs of their friends.

**Further Ahead:**

Joxer's eyes grew wide at what she had said.

"W-what! Oh my Gods, Callisto not now!" he knelt down in front of her and started talking to her belly.

"Hey look little baby, listen to your Uncle Joxer ok. It's really not a good time for you to come out of there right now. It's cold and snowing now and it's just really nasty weather out here. Don't you want to stay in there where you're all cozy and warm? Please little baby don't come out yet!"

Callisto began having a sharp contraction and reached down grabbing Joxer by the nose and pulled him to his feet as he yelped and squirmed.

"I - don't – think – he – is – listening - Joxer!" She screeched through the contraction. "Ooohhh no it's coming Joxer ooohhh!"

"Hang on Callisto, just breathe like this, he he he he." Callisto just looked at him blankly.

"Ok think Joxer think. We have to get out of this storm. Ok I remember Xena telling me a story about when her and Borias' army was here a long time ago and, and, oh yeah, she said they had found an old abandoned mine somewhere east of the village and they used it to store supplies and hide out. Ok, we are heading east so it has to be up ahead somewhere. Can you walk ok?"

"I don't have a choice Joxer! Yes, I can walk, please lets go the baby is moving down I can feel it." She said as another contraction gripped her. "Ooohhh!"

He took her hand and pulled her against him to steady her and keep her warm as they started off to find the old mine.

They had gone a few paces when she looked at him and smiling said, "Uncle Joxer, that was so sweet." Joxer responded with a goofy grin as they continued on against the cold snow and wind praying they would find the mine soon.

Xena and Gabrielle had walked for a while barely able to see through the blinding snow. The wind was howling and it was bitterly cold and there was no way they could see any footprints on the trail, it was hard enough just to stay on the trail because the snow was piling up fast. The gentle snow that first began falling during the ceremony had turned to a full blown blizzard.

Xena was beginning to fear that they would never find Callisto and Joxer, but unknown to her they were only a few paces ahead of her. The blizzard and Callisto's contractions having slowed them down quite a bit.

As they slowly made their way to where Joxer thought the old mine may be, Callisto stopped once more to get through another hard contraction. "Oh gods it hurts, Ahhhh!"

"Just breathe Callisto, he, he, he."

She reached out and grabbed Joxer by the collar and screamed in his face.

"IF YOU SAY HE, HE, HE ONE MORE TIME I AM GOING TO CUT OUT YOUR LIVER!" with that she shoved him back causing him to trip over a log behind him and fall into a snow bank.

Joxer clumsily pulled himself back to his feet and started rubbing the snow off his clothes.  
"I was just trying to help. I saw my sister tell her friend to breathe like that when she had her baby. It's supposed to help somehow."

"I'm sorry Joxer, it just really hurts and we need to find that mine. This baby is not going to wait much longer." She said as another contraction started almost on top of the last one. "Ahhhhhhh!"

Joxer put his arm around her to support her and looked around hoping that he could see something that would work as a shelter. The mine was still nowhere in sight and he could tell that she needed to get somewhere fast.

**Behind them:**

As they continued on through the snow Xena stopped suddenly when she thought she heard a voice ahead of them.

"Listen Gabrielle, up ahead. Did you hear something?"

"Yes it sounded like Callisto."

"Yes it did, they are just around this bend in the trail come on!" They picked up their pace and hurried towards the sound of Callisto's voice.

Joxer stopped when he thought he heard something. Just then Xena and Gabrielle appeared running through the snow.

"Thank the Gods! It's Xena, she'll know exactly where that mine is!" he said hoping to reassure Callisto who was again bent over in the grip of another contraction.

"Xena over here!" He shouted. They reached them out of breath. "Joxer thank goodness we found you. This storm is bad." Gabrielle said.

"Xena we've got to find shelter now! The baby is coming!" Joxer exclaimed nervously.

Callisto was about to speak but was overcome with more pain.

"Callisto how close is the contractions?"

"They are really close together and I can feel the baby pressing down, its close Xena, please help me."

"Xena I've been trying to find that mine you told me about. Do you know where it is?"

Xena looked around to get her bearings. "Yes! It's right over there" and she took off. Joxer looked where she was going and there by a miracle was the opening to the mine only a few feet from where they were standing.

"He pulled Callisto close to help her along as they headed for the mine entrance, with Gabrielle following leading Argo.

Once inside the mine Xena began looking for lanterns to give them some light. "Gabrielle, there should be a crate somewhere with blankets. Find them and spread them out over here. Joxer when she gets the blankets ready help Callisto lie down and then find some wood to get a fire going. We've got to warm this place up quick!"

"I found them Xena!" Gabrielle said as she shook the dust off the blankets and began to spread them on the floor.

"OHHHHHHHHH!" Callisto screamed out as the hardest contraction yet hit her.

As Joxer helped her lay down Xena hurried over to check her and see how close she was to delivering.

Callisto had a death grip on Joxer's hand as she screamed with pain. "AHHHHHHH!" The grip she had made him cringe in pain himself.

"Joxer go get that fire started now!" Xena commanded.

He tried to pull his hand free and she just gripped harder.  
"Callisto, let go, please, owww!" he finally pulled his hand free and shook it to get the feeling back.

"Joxer, the fire now!" Xena said getting annoyed with him.

"Owww! She broke my hand!" He complained.

"No she didn't, but if you don't get that fire going I WILL!"

"Ok, ok, calm down." He mumbled as he started looking for wood and kindling to get the fires going.

"Ok Callisto, let's see how close this little one is." She said gently, as she helped her get her legs in position.

"Xena I'm scared. I can't do this! I don't know how to be a Mom!" Callisto babbled anxiously.

"You will be fine, you can do this."

Gabrielle came back from getting Argo settled at the entrance to the mine and hurried over to help.

"How is she Xena?" she asked

Xena examined Callisto, and looked up smiling. "It won't be long, she's dilated almost completely. You should be feeling like you want to push pretty soon but don't until I say it's ok."

Callisto gave a small nod of her head and whispered,"Ok"

"Just rest as much as you can now, because when you start pushing that's when the hard work begins and you'll need all your strength." Gabrielle said giving her a gentle hug.

"Gabrielle, Xena, I don't know how to thank you for all you have done for me these last few months. I feel so ashamed of the things I've done to you both. I'm so sorry." Callisto tearfully said. Before she could continue she began having another contraction.

Her labor went on for another half hour when she screamed out that she needed to push. Xena quickly assessed the situation and told her that on the next contraction she could push.

"Ok Callisto push…."

**Three hours later:**

"Push Callisto, push."

"I AM PUSHING! I can't do this, I'm so tired, and I can't push anymore Xena."

"You have too Callisto, we've got to get this baby out."

Xena was really getting worried, after three hours of pushing the baby had only moved down just a little bit and Callisto was covered in sweat and was getting exhausted. If the baby didn't come soon she was afraid she would have to do a Caesarian like she had to do on Ephiny to deliver Xenon a few years ago. Only this time the conditions were not as clean or as good as then. There was a very real chance that Callisto and the baby could both die.

Gabrielle saw the fearful look on Xena's face and gestured for her to step over away from Callisto.

"Xena she can't go on much longer like this. What should we do?"

"I don't know, if that baby doesn't come down soon I may have to do a Caesarian, and I don't know if she will make it Gabrielle, she's exhausted and if she loses too much blood…."

Callisto screamed out in pain bringing their attention back to her. Xena checked her and told her to push again, this time she told Gabrielle to get behind her and lift her up into a sitting position.

As Callisto pushed with Gabrielle's support against her back she felt the baby move down.

"It moved Xena it's moving!"

"Yes come on Callisto again, push!"

After pushing with everything she had Callisto fell limp back into Gabrielle.

"It's so close now Callisto, I can see the head and it's full of blonde curls! Come on just a few more pushes and you'll have your beautiful baby." Xena said excitedly.

After pushing a few more times with no results, Xena had an idea."

"Joxer come over here and get on one side of her, Gabrielle get on the other side and when I tell you to, lift her up off the floor. Callisto listen to me, when they lift you try to put your feet under you and sit up then push as hard as you can!"

After they lifted her Callisto began pushing with everything she had, Xena shouted, 'It's coming! It's here!" Soon the mine was filled with the cries of a newborn baby.

"It's a little boy Xena said tearfully as she quickly cut and tied the umbilical cord and handed the squirming little bundle to the waiting arms of his very happy, and exhausted Mother.

Callisto reached eagerly to take her son into her arms, instantly mesmerized by the sight of him, tears of pure joy pouring from her eyes.

"He's so beautiful, I can't believe this is happening and he's really mine. I love you so much." She cried as she kissed her son's little head and cheeks and held him close to her. Everyone was silent as they watched the new Mother and baby. They all shared the joy, relief and happiness of the moment. The most wonderful thing though was seeing Callisto so filled with love for this child she held in her arms. Her redemption was now complete.

"He's beautiful Callisto, have you thought of a name for him yet?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yes, I'm going to call him Titus. That was my Grandfather's name."

"Awww hello Titus, I'm your Uncle Joxer. Yes I am and you are so cute, you look just like your Mommy yes you do!" Joxer gushed.

"Joxer don't scare him." Xena said sarcastically.

"He really is a beautiful baby Callisto. Congratulations." Xena said happily.

"Gabrielle there should be some clean rags in one of those chests. I had them here to use as bandages for any of my men that were wounded. I think we can use them to get this little guy cleaned up and wrap him up nice and warm."

Callisto reluctantly handed Titus over to Xena and Gabrielle so they could clean him up and wrap him in the makeshift baby blanket they had made of the bandages. When they were done she took him back in her arms and as soon as she held him close he started whimpering and moving his head around.

"Xena, what's wrong? I'm I doing something wrong?" Callisto asked worried.

"No you didn't do anything wrong. I think somebody is just hungry that's all."

"Oh!"

Seeing the look of panic and confusion on Callisto's face Xena offered some instructions on the task at hand, and soon Mother and son were handling his first feeding in perfect harmony.

Xena decided to let them have their privacy and turned to walk away when she caught sight of figure hidden in the shadows near the mine entrance.

"Ares, I should have known you would be lurking around here somewhere. I suppose I should say congratulations on your new son but somehow I just don't see you being a real supportive Daddy." Xena whispered bitterly.

"Calm down Xena, I'm not planning to make my presence here known, but despite what you think of me, I do care about them and I wanted to see my son. I also wanted to thank you for taking care of them too. If you had not been here Callisto and my son may not have made it. I'm grateful Xena."

Xena was surprised at the sincerity in his voice. Maybe he did care for them just a little. She looked at him and saw that he was looking at Callisto with what could actually pass as a loving look.

"I think we were wrong to doubt what kind of Mother she would be, look at her now." He said

Xena knew he was right as they both watched as Callisto softly hummed and rocked her son as she nursed him.

"Ares I …." Xena turned to find that he was gone.

Gabrielle walked up beside Xena and put her arm around her and said, "Happy Solstice Xena."


	27. Chapter 27

GENERAL COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER: Xena: Warrior Princess, Callisto, Joxer and all other characters who have appeared in the syndicated series Xena: Warrior Princess, together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices. NOTE: All works remain the © copyright of the original author. These may not be republished without the author's consent.

Redemption Story

Chapter 27

Back at the Amazon Village:

Yakut ran through the village looking at the mayhem the attack by the priests had caused. There were several dead priests lying around and thankfully no dead Amazons, only a few wounded. The priests were no match for her skilled warriors. Otere' suddenly appeared with Leila and two other Amazons.

"Yakut, all the wounded have been accounted for and Melena is tending them in the medicine hut. I've looked everywhere and I can't find Xena, Gabrielle, Callisto or Joxer anywhere! Have you seen them?" Otere' asked.

"When the attack began Joxer took Callisto and ran towards the woods. Xena and Gabrielle probably followed them, we will go look for them if they don't return by morning." Yakut replied

Leila seemed concerned for her new friends, especially Xena, who she was beginning to look up too as a mentor. "Yakut, if we go look for them may I please go too. I am getting better with my fighting skills, Xena has taught me a lot and I will obey orders and be careful, please Yakut!"

"Leila, it will be very dangerous, there may be more of those priests out there. You will be of more help to Xena and the others if you stay here and help protect the village."

"But Yakut…." The youngster protested.

"No 'buts' Leila! You will stay here in the village."

"Yes Yakut." Leila said dejectedly.

Yakut watched as the girl slowly turned to leave.

Sigh, "Ok Leila, you may go but you must listen to every single word Otere' tells you and be careful!"

Leila's head popped up and a huge smile crossed her lips as she ran back and gave Yakut a big hug.

"Thank you Yakut, I won't let you down I promise!"

"Ok, ok, but that is only IF we go search for them. They may return soon." Yakut replied as she gently hugged the girl back.

Later that Night at the Old Mine:

The snowstorm had begun to let up, the howling wind slowed and the heavy snowfall had turned into gentle flakes giving off magical sparkling light as they floated down from the sky blanketing the earth with purity and beauty.

Inside the old iron mine all was quiet as its occupants were sleeping warm by the fire, the only sounds being an occasional light snore from Gabrielle or a grunt from Joxer.

Callisto slept a tired sleep as her newborn son snuggled tight against her for warmth. This night had forever changed her life and the love she felt for her baby was more than she could ever have imagined. Her eyes fluttered open to the small whimper she heard. She reached her hand down to stroke her son's hair to calm him when what happened next melted her heart and solidified the bond that had already formed between Mother and son even more when he curled his little hand around her finger. A gasp of joy and surprise escaped her lips. Little Titus continued his whimpering signally that it was time for another meal as she adjusted her top to oblige him. Soon he was eagerly nursing as his Mother rocked him, all the while marveling at the perfectly formed, tiny hands and feet and the smooth, soft skin. In her eyes he was perfect and she vowed to protect him with her life for as long as she lived.

"I will never let anyone or anything harm you ever! I promise you that I will always be there for you and I will give my life to keep you safe. I hope you can feel how much I love you."

She leaned down and kissed his forehead. He was done eating and starting to fall back to sleep, so she softly patted his back, urging a little burp from him and then gently laid him down next to her and pulled the blanket back up over them and closed her eyes.

Morning arrived with a brisk gust of cold air blowing through the opening of the mine, the sudden chill of it jolting Xena awake. She hurriedly put the branches they had covered the opening with back up after the wind had blown then down. She then went over to the dying coals of the fire and began to stir them back to life adding wood and kindling to bring the warmth back into the mine. She looked around to see how her companions were fairing and was pleased to see they were all still sleeping and still warm with the last of the heat from the fire. She looked over at Callisto and a smile spread across her lips when she saw the blonde warrior and her baby cuddled up together, sleeping peacefully, with little Titus' hand tightly curled around Callisto's finger. That was a sight she never would have thought she would ever see. But fate has a way of changing lives and making the impossible or the unimagined happen. This was certainly one of those unimagined things.

She had a good feeling about Callisto and Titus. Yes they were going to make it just fine and the blonde warrior was going to be a wonderful Mother. It still seemed so unreal because only a year ago Callisto was trying to kill her and Gabrielle and had led raids on several villages killing everything that moved leaving a trail of death and blood in her wake, those same hands that now lovingly caressed her

newborn son, once were covered with the blood of innocents. For a moment Xena felt doubt that Callisto had indeed changed, but then remembered that she too had the blood of innocents on her hands and had left a trail of death behind her. She was no longer the same Xena and Callisto was no longer the same Callisto. The Fates had spoken and both women were forever changed by the power of love.

The Halls Of War:

Ares sat looking out of the large window in the throne room when the frustration he'd been feeling all night got the best of him causing him to jump up, pounding his fist on the arm of his throne. He had sat obediently by just watching all these months, watching the woman he'd grown to love carrying his child and not being able to tell her he was the child's father and not being able to tell her his feelings. Now his son had been born and he could not even acknowledge him or hold him. No more! It was time to let his Father know once and for all, that he would no longer stand for being shut out of their lives! With a wave of his hand he materialized in Olympus in front of his Father, Zeus.

"Ahh, Ares, I was just about to summon you. Congratulations on siring such a beautiful son. He will be exactly what I hoped for. With your strength and superior leadership skills and his Mother's agility and fighting skills and the combination of both your mastery at warfare, he will be a magnificent leader, and dare I say the perfect heir to your Godhood someday. I can already see that he has your strong features and the exquisite beauty of his Mother. A handsome lad he is! Forgive me for going on so but I am very proud of my new grandson."

Ares said nothing as the anger he felt slowly simmered beneath the surface.

"Enough! Father, I will no longer stand in the shadows. I am going to tell Callisto everything, she has a right to know and I have a right to my son! You may do whatever you wish with me afterward but I AM going to tell her I am his father, and there is nothing you can do to stop me short of killing me." With that Ares angrily turn and started out of the room.

"Stop! I command you! Don't make me do something I will regret son." Zeus' voice boomed.

Ares stopped and turned to face his Father.

"If you would let me finish before you storm out of here, I would have told you that I have reconsidered and decided to allow you to make your part in this known and the truth about his connection to Xena as well, not only to Callisto but to Xena too. Once Xena knows that the child possesses the soul of her brother she will forever protect him. As for your feelings of affection for Callisto, you are on your own there, son. I do not believe she will welcome you with open arms once she knows how you impregnated her against her will."

Hearing his Father's words surprised him, and he made no verbal response, he could only manage a grateful nod of his head. Zeus, understanding the gesture returned the nod as Ares walked out of his sight.


	28. Chapter 28

GENERAL COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER: Xena: Warrior Princess, Callisto, Joxer and all other characters who have appeared in the syndicated series Xena: Warrior Princess, together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices. NOTE: All works remain the © copyright of the original author. These may not be republished without the author's consent.

**Chapter 28**

Xena decided to let the others sleep and quietly went to check on Argo and take a look around for any signs of the Dahok priests. The sun was up and the snow had stopped falling leaving a brilliant, blinding whiteness to everything, she pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders as she started towards the mare, the snow crunching under her feet. Argo greeted her with a soft nicker and a nuzzle as Xena rubbed her neck and removed her halter.

"Go ahead girl; go find you something to eat." She said letting the golden mare go off to forage for the tender grass that was buried under the snow. She watched the horse pawing at the white layers above the hidden greenness for a minute then looked around the perimeter of the mine for any signs that anyone besides her and her companions had been there during the night. Satisfied that no one had been lurking she began walking down the trail in the direction of the Amazon village.

Inside the mine Callisto began to awaken to the sound of the crackling fire feeling its warmth on her face. Titus squirmed against her still clinging to her finger, bringing a huge smile to her face as she planted a soft kiss to his head. Titus squeezed his Mother's finger tighter as if he were acknowledging her presence.

"Good morning, handsome." She whispered tucking the blanket around him to make sure he was warm and slowly stood up to stretch her stiff muscles for the first time since giving birth the night before. The soreness she felt was enough to make her cringe as she stood. Satisfied that Titus was sleeping soundly and was safe she decided to walk around the mine to try and relieve the stiffness and soreness. She noticed Gabrielle and Joxer still sleeping but that Xena was gone, wrapping her arms around herself against the cold she stepped through the opening to the mine to see if the Warrior Princess was outside.

**AT THE AMAZON VILLAGE:**

Yakut stood waiting for Otere', Melena and Leila near the edge of the village, night's events still fresh in her mind. So far there had been no sign of anymore of those priests, but Xena and the others had not returned either so she was sending Otere' out to look for them. The blizzard that had hit dumped a large amount of snow and ice on the area and she worried that they had not been able to find shelter, plus Callisto was so close to having her baby. That concerned her the most because as cold as it was if they were stranded a newborn would have a hard time surviving that no matter how much they tried to shield the cold from it. Soon the others were there and Yakut bid them goodbye as they headed in the direction Xena had gone the night before.

**ON THE TRAIL TO THE VILLAGE:**

Xena walked along the trail carefully looking for signs that the priests were still around and thankfully had not seen any so far. The snow had been untouched except for the tracks of a small bird or two and a rabbit. It was good, but she knew that they had not seen the last of them or Dahok. Little Titus was too much of a future threat to the dark forces that were destined to descend on the world to let him go. It was hard to imagine that an innocent little baby could have that much power. She wondered if any and what kind of powers he would possess as a demi-god. Would he be like Hercules and have incredible strength or some other power inherited from Ares? Ares, sooner or later Callisto would find out the truth about her son's father. How would she react? Xena had a bad feeling it would not be good. The underhanded way he did it, he raped her, just like those pig guards did. It made no difference that he was a God, it was still rape. Callisto is going to be livid over it. Xena knew if it was her she surely would be.

She continued along the trail when she heard the snow crunching up ahead. She quickly ducked behind a large boulder and waited to see who or what was coming down the trail. Placing her hand on her sword she crouched and listened.

Otere' and her companions slowed their pace when Otere' heard some movement ahead. All three Amazons readied their swords and were alert to the sounds and sights around them. Gesturing to the others to be quiet, Otere' slowly moved up the trail with Leila and Melena close behind.

Xena watched silently and saw the outline of three figures moving in her direction. Squinting to see past the glare of the snow's whiteness she recognized Otere' in the lead. Breathing a sigh of relief she stepped from behind the boulder and called to the three Amazons.

"Otere', Leila, over here!"

"It's Xena!" Leila exclaimed as she hurried past Otere' toward the Warrior Princess.

Giving the Amazon greeting Xena filled the three women in on what had transpired since she left their camp the night before.

"Gabrielle and the others are back at the old mine up the trail. We found shelter there and just in time too. Callisto gave birth to a baby boy last night." She happily reported.

"Oh a little boy! That's wonderful! Are they ok?" Leila asked excitedly.

"Yes they are fine. They were all sleeping when I left this morning. I thought I would scout around and make sure our friends the priests were not still lurking around. Did you see any signs between here and the village?"

"No none, there were only two left after the fight and they retreated in the other direction from the village." Otere' said.

"That's good but I doubt if we've seen the last of them. Let's go back to the mine and get the others up and head back to the village. Callisto and the baby need somewhere warmer and more comfortable than that mine." Xena said.

The four women headed off to gather the others and go back to the village.

**BACK AT THE MINE:**

Gabrielle woke up just as Callisto was coming back inside.

"Good Morning, how are you feeling? I'm surprised to see you up and about already."

"I'm pretty sore, but I needed to get up and move around. I have to get back in fighting shape as soon as I can. I have a feeling we are going to be seeing those priests again."

"I'm afraid you may be right. Is Xena outside? She must have gotten up early I didn't even hear her leave."

"No I just checked to see if she was outside and I didn't see her, but her tracks are leading back down the trail towards the village. Argo is still here grazing nearby so I'm sure she'll be back soon. She probably went to look around for signs of the priests." Callisto said.

"Yes probably. I guess we need to get Joxer up and get ready to head back to the village if Xena thinks it's safe. How's the baby?"

Callisto walked over to check on Titus and found the baby still sound asleep and snug in the blanket she wrapped him in.

"He's still sleeping. "She whispered gently touching him on the cheek.

"He's such a beautiful baby, Callisto. I'm so happy for you." Gabrielle said.

"I can't believe he's actually mine. I'm a Mom! I'm really a Mom. I hope I don't fail him, Gabrielle. I just want to be a good Mother for him, and keep him safe. I want him to have a normal happy life."

"You are going to do just fine, Callisto." Gabrielle smiled and hugged her friend trying to reassure her.

Soon Xena and the others made it back to the mine and everyone packed up and headed back to the village. When they arrived there was much relief that they were all ok and much excitement at the arrival of baby Titus. After everyone had been able to see the baby Callisto took him back to the hut and fed him, soon growing sleepy herself she lay down on her cot with the baby close beside her and surrendered to a welcome nap.

The next few months went by without any sign of trouble. Titus was growing and life in the village had gone back to normal. Xena continued training Leila and had grown attached to the young Amazon. As she worked with her she could see so much of her mother Cyane in her. Yes Leila was destined to be a great Amazon Queen one day. It was her birthright and she possessed the skills of a future Queen as well.

Soon spring arrived and it was time for Callisto to decide if she was going to stay on with the Amazons for a while or leave with Xena, Gabrielle and Joxer. Titus was four months old and even though she loved it with the Amazons and felt at home in the village she still missed Octavia and longed to see her again and let the old woman who meant so much to her meet Titus, so the decision was made. She and the baby would accompany Xena, Gabrielle and Joxer as far as Athens where she and Titus would find Octavia.

The morning they left the Amazons was a sad one for all. The Amazons had all grown fond of them and hated to see them leave especially little Titus who being the only baby in the village was the object of all their attention. They all hugged and said farewell to their friends with promises to return for a visit. Leila especially was sad to see Xena leave. She looked up to the Warrior Princess as her mentor and had also grown to love her as a friend and substitute Mother. As Xena hugged the youngster she knew that it would not be the last time she saw her. She knew in her heart that Leila was going to be an important Warrior and their paths would cross again one day.


End file.
